The Terror of Death, Huntsman of Remnant
by Phoenix Champion
Summary: The Terror of Death now lives a new life on Remnant. Are Salem, Cinder, and the Grimm ready to face the Terror of Death? Haseo The Huntsman is going to make sure Remnant is a safe place for humanity. Yet there are other Epitaph that fight as well. Grimm stand no chance against these warriors of The World.
1. Rebirth

**Hello dear readers, Phoenix Champion here with a new story idea that's been eating away at my brain for days.**

 **.Hack GU X RWBY**

 **Now I just want to say that unlike my previous crossovers this isn't going to update every single day, in fact I probably won't have a definite update cycle for this story for a while.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this new idea of mine, and I'm going to try to keep this story up for as long as possible seeing as previous .Hack RWBY crossovers have... abruptly ended.**

 **Now I just want to say as of right now I've only seen a playthrough of .Hack GU Rebirth so if I mess something up, let me know, I'll be watching Nakateleeli's playthrough of the GU Trilogy as I write this so I'll catch up real fast... and get a few laugh's from it.**

 **Also any anime or Manga that branches off of GU I will not use because I don't really plan on watching them**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

 **Also this will be Haseo X Weiss, why? Because I want to.**

 **[[]]**

 **[Chapter 1: Rebirth]**

I had lived a good life until the end of it, I met up with all my friends in the world as often as I could, but eventually time came for us all, I was accepting my end.

 _"Haseo, or as you known here as Ryou."_ a voice said.

'Aura?' I asked, 'How can I hear you?' I thought as my soul wandered this starry void I'm in.

 _"You are more connected to the world that you give yourself credit for."_ Aura said, _"The gods have given me a chance to speak with you before you are reborn in a new world."_

'I'm... being reborn?' I asked.

 _"Yes, some others are too."_ Aura said, _"Thanks to my intervention you will all retain your memories... for better or worse..."_

I shuddered at the implications of that.

 _"But I should let you know, someone will be with you in this."_ Aura said.

'Who?' I thought, then I saw a large figure appear in front of me.

A large black figure with thin legs with needle-like feet, thin upper arms then expand into large forearms and hands, from it's knee extend large yellow spikes, similar spikes curve from the shoulders through the underarms, and end curving and stopping at hip level, a red holographic cape floating at the hip, the head was round with two long horns nearly making a circle on it's head with three red eye's in a triangle shape. In it's right hand was a scythe, a long thin handle with a round, but spiked head with eight red holographic spike appearing on one side making a half circle, and a long blade the same holographic red, broken into 7 segments.

'Skeith.' I thought looking at the Avatar.

 _"Good luck."_ Aura said and then my world went right.

[]

"Congratulations Miss, it's a boy." I heard a man say, I guess that means I really was reborn... quite literally, I found myself wrapped in a blanket and handed to someone, most likely my new mother, and boy she's got a firm grip.

"Now then... what will your name be?" I heard a woman ask, that must be my new mother.

"How about-" I heard a man ask, odds are my new father.

"Tai I only let you name Yang because she looks so much like you, I'm naming this one." My mother said.

I had an internal chuckle at this, but now I know I have a sister in this world.

"Alright Raven, I give, this one's yours." My father, Tai said.

I decided to open my eyes to get a look at my parents, "Well look at that, he's got your eyes Rae." Tai said.

With my eyes open I saw the two.

Tai, I assume that's him, had short blonde hair with a small goatee and a bit of a thin beard, he was wearing a tan shirt with a small brown vest, a metal guard on his right shoulder above a tattoo I couldn't identify, his other arm had a short sleeve cut off by a red bandana.

"Hey he's lookin' at me." Tai said.

"Tai, quiet I'm thinking." Raven said, causing me look toward her.

She had long black hair and eye's that were as red as my character in 'The World'. She was currently wearing a hospital gown but that was probably because we were in a hospital.

"Haseo Branwen." Raven said looking at me.

'Odd coincidence.' I thought shifting my head to look at Ravens other hand, in it was a pink bundle, but I could see tufts of blonde hair from it.

I decided to simply close my eyes and hope that she doesn't decide to go with breast feeding.

[]

About three months later I heard shuffling at about midnight, I was having a hard time sleeping that night thankfully Raven bottle fed me and my twin sister Yang but that wasn't the reason for me to be having a hard time sleeping.

I let out a short babble to grab the attention of whoever it was, that caused the figure to stiffen. Then from the shadows came my mother, dressed in her combat attire with her sword at her hip.

Raven looked at us with a sad expression on her face before giving me and Yang a quick kiss on the forehead before walking out of the house.

[]

It took about a week but that was how long it took for Tai to realize something was wrong, Raven hadn't come back.

According to Raven's brother, Qrow, she had just dropped off the map.

Tai seemed devastated.

"Don't worry Tai, I'll help you with Haseo and Yang." Said my fathers white cloaked female friend, Summer Rose.

"Thanks Sum." Tai said pulling Qrow and Summer into a hug.

[]

About two years later me and Yang were in the waiting room of a hospital messing around with a few blocks with Uncle Qrow watching over us with Summer currently giving birth to our new half sibling, apparently with Raven gone Tai fell in love with Summer and well here we are.

Soon enough Tai wheeled Summer out of the room, and in her hands was a rose red blanket with a little girl inside with black hair.

As I looked up at Summer I found myself staring at her silver eyes again, I often hear Skeith talking and her keeps saying that there is great power in them, but I'm not too sure what he means by that.

[]

Two years later Summer went out on a mission for a man called Professor Ozpin, and Qrow came back saying she was gone, Tai broke down again, so did Yang, I broke down crying myself because I really liked Summer, she was the spitting image of the perfect mom.

I managed to compose myself sooner than the others and took a look at Yang and little Ruby, who was crying herself.

'I promise I will protect you two until my last breath.' I swore to myself.

[3 years later]

"Sis I really don't think this is a good idea." I said following Yang through the forest, she was pulling Ruby along in a little red wagon as she slept peacefully.

"Haseo, trust me. Will will find my mommy and she'll be just as good a mommy." Yang said.

I internally sighed in frustration, Yang is doing something extremely dangerous, ever since she found that picture of Raven she's been stuck on finding her, and her latest clue involved a small picture of an old house, Yang grabbed me and Ruby and set off for it.

"She's here I know it." Yang said as we reached the house, "No." Yang cried when she saw the condition of the house.

"Yang..." I said softly reaching out to soothe her.

"No! No no no she was supposed to be here!" Yang cried.

"Yang please, we'll find her." I said, "Mommy, Daddy, and Uncle Qrow were all huntsmen. We'll be huntsmen too and find her." I said.

"Yeah." Yang sniffed, "We will."

But that's when we heard the growls.

Yang and I looked into the ruined cabin and saw several pairs of red eyes staring at us.

"Grimm." Yang whimpered.

"Yang? Haseo?" Ruby yawned waking up.

"Ruby." Yang gasped jumping into the wagon to try and protect her.

I looked back at the Grimm and felt my anger rise, "You stay away from my sisters you monsters." I growled, calling up Skeith.

Naturally the Grimm ignored me and charged forward, hoping for easy meals.

"I said." I growled as not only my red Aura awoke, but also the marking of Skeith appeared, "Stay BAAACK!" I shouted all everyone was blinded by the glow.

 **[Yangs P.O.V.]**

 **[.Hack GU- I'm right here]**

When the flash died and I could see again, and standing in Haseo's place was... something.

A large black figure with thin legs with needle-like feet, thin upper arms then expand into large forearms and hands, from it's knee extend large yellow spikes, similar spikes curve from the shoulders through the underarms, and end curving and stopping at hip level, a red holographic cape floating at the hip, the head was round with two long horns nearly making a circle on it's head with three red eye's in a triangle shape. In it's right hand was a scythe, a long thin handle with a round, but spiked head with eight red holographic spike appearing on one side making a half circle, and a long blade the same holographic red, broken into 7 segments.

It stared down at the dozen Grimm and lifted it's scythe, it dashed forward and bisected all but the alpha with a single swing.

The Alpha back up in surprise before growling at the figure. The figure responded in kind by raising up it's free hand and firing three bolts of... something at the Alpha, which stunned the Grimm before the figure dashed up and slashed it in half.

 **[End Music]**

"H-Haseo?" Ruby asked.

This caused the figure to turn to us, causing me to clench up in fear, especially because it began to walk over to us.

The scythe in it's hands then suddenly vanished as both hands reached out to pick us up...

And hug us.

"I'm so glad you two are safe." I heard Haseo say.

In a short flash the figure was gone and Haseo was back, still hugging us.

I couldn't help myself and began crying all over again, even with snot coming out of my nose I was crying so much.

"Looks like there's a lot of explaining that needs to be done." Uncle Qrow said stepping out of the bushes, his weapon retracting back into it's sword form.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright that's the first chapter, now I have no idea when the next chapter is coming out so just be patient alright.**

 **Please review this story, and don't flame please.**

 **Also if you do flame, please know that you should at least grow a pair and get a profile to flame me with, I delete all guest flames.**

 **Constructive criticisms I accept though because you are not just telling me what I'm doing wrong, you are also giving me logical reasons why I'm doing it wrong.**

 **Also could you please not tell me you stopping my story in the reviews? Seriously it's kinda makes me feel sad when people tell me they are dropping my story for whatever reason.**

 **And yes I'll admit the opening sequence is kinda shitty, but .Hack is a series that lack what I like to call the 'Crossover opening' for what I'm going for in this story type so I had to... improvise.**

 **Anyway see you guys for this story... whenever.**


	2. Tournament

***Phoenix walks in with Blaze, a baby with deep red hair and eyes swirling red and yellow***

 **Hello dear readers I'm back again with Terror of Death, Huntsman of Remnant.**

 **Now this chapter takes place after a heck of a time skip, since I'm just gonna to assume Yang is 17 in canon(Because I haven't found anything saying anyone's actual age) This chapter takes place when both Yang and Haseo are 16, and in a rather different setting than Signal or Patch. Or even in Vale for that manner.**

 **[[]]**

 **[Chapter 2: Tournament]**

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

"Come on Haseo!" I called knocking on Haseo's door rapidly, "You don't want to miss the airship!" I shout.

"I'm coming Ruby, I just had to make sure Lost Epitaph is in working order." Haseo said opening the door.

He had silver hair, which was a little odd considering his parents but dad said his mother had silver hair so whatever, that was pushed up and parted down the middle giving a rather clear view of his forehead, his red eyes stood out on his face, he wore a black leather chest piece that left his stomach and shoulders exposed with two belts as a collar and three belts going diagonally across his chest, he had black leather sleeves that still left his shoulders exposed and these sleeves each had six belts on the upper arms and I could see six more belts on the lower arm before his black and red outlined gloves covered his hands, he wore thin black leather pants with three belts at the top of each of his thighs, he wore black and red outlined knee high boots than folded down back halfway down his calves and said fold was split down the front so you could see five more belts on each boot.

"Seriously Haseo why do you wear so many belts with that?" I asked.

"They're mainly what's holding this outfit together really." Haseo said reaching back into his room to grab Lost Epitaph, a greatsword that has a chainsaw function that can change into a chainsaw scythe. However as he did that I noticed two more weapons sheathed at the back of his hip, I couldn't tell what they were through their scabbards, but knowing Haseo they probably have a chainsaw function.

I can kinda get why he puts so many chainsaw function in his weapons, they tear through Grimm armor like no tomorrow.

"Well whatever. Come on Yang, Dad and Uncle Qrow are waiting to get going." I said grabbing my big brothers arm and dragging him out of his room.

"Whoa! Ruby easy there? What about Zwei?" Haseo asked.

"Zwei's coming with us, duh." I said, "Oh almost forgot Crescent Rose!" I gasped and used my semblance to dash back to my room and grab it.

 **[Haseo's P.O.V.]**

 **[Mistral arena]**

"Oooh I can't believe you got invited to participate in this tournament!" Ruby squealed hugging me.

"Easy there Rubes." Yang said, "Uncle Qrow simply sent an offer because one of the original participants broke a leg and Uncle Qrow just happened to be there."

"I know, but I'm so excited!" Ruby squealed.

"Ruby calm down." I said, "You're right by my ear."

"Oh, Sorry Haseo." Ruby said hopping off me.

"Haseo Branwen to the competitor wing, Haseo Branwen to the competitor wing" A woman on the P.A. called.

"Well that's my cue." I said, "See you two later." And with that I went to the competitor wing.

 **[No P.O.V.]**

 **[In the Competitor wing]**

"Haseo?" A woman said under her breath.

Said woman had long pink tied into two massive pony tails, each one separated by a band with a armor piece tied above the bands making her hair curve upwards then back down instead of going straight down, and the ends of her hair was tied off with bindings that had a small charm hanging off the ends, she also had two stands of hair dangling in front of her ears, each bound by stings. a pair of glasses cover her brown eyes. Her attire was rather revealing, being a red cloth strapless bra- like artile of clothing the also ties to her neck with white fabric, a pair of shorts that cover the back well, but leave a majority of her front revealed her privates covered in a way that makes it look like a pair of panties rather than shorts. Her hip had red leather guards strapped to the sides of her hips. The front of her legs were well armored compared to the rest of her with red leather going almost all the way to her hips and strapped at the top, covering the front of her legs, but leaving the back exposed, below the knees were metal shin guards that were tied to her lower legs with many straps, she also wore a pair of red high heels.

"Does that mean Skeith has come with him?" The woman asked herself, "I hope nothing causes Tarvos to go berserk again."

"Did you say something Pi?" A girl with green eye's and red hair tied in a single ponytail wearing a Greek themed hauberk asked.

Pi looked at the speaker and grew a soft smile, "Nothing important Pyrrha, now go out there and do your best." Pi encouraged.

Pyrrha nodded, "Alright sis."

 **[Haseo's P.O.V.]**

 **[Arena]**

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the First Round!" The male announcer called, "In the red corner, a visitor all the way from Patch, give it up for Haseo Branwen!"

With that I stepped into the middle of the arena, where I heard a good portion of the crowd cheering, I decided to give them a small wave.

"And in the blue corner, three time Runner up, Azure Kaito!" The announcer called.

This caused my opponent to step into the ring and I chuckled internally at the resemblance to Azure Kite.

The kid was my age and had short light blue hair under a deep blue cap, he wore a deep blue vest and had brown bandages covering his stomach area with two knife scabbards at his hip with the weapons in them. he wore deep blue pants with belts to keep the scabbards secured to his legs and black bandaging around his shin keeping his pants tight and brown sneakers.

"Good luck." Azure said drawing his weapons, a pair of large daggers with small gap at the tip and a barrel in the center of the blade with curved handles that had triggers on them.

"Same to you." I said pulling Lost Epitaph off my back, I slammed it forward to re-aquatint myself to the weight before swinging the massive sword behind me and revving the chainsaw.

"Let the match begin in 3!" The announcer called, Azure held his blades just like any twin blade in 'The World', one held in front of him and the other behind him.

"2!" I tensed my legs to dash forward.

"1!" Azure narrowed his eyes in preparation.

"GO!"

 **[.Hack GU- Victory must be grasped]**

I charge forward and slammed by sword down on Azure, who jumped back from the massive weapon before running back it to slash at me, however I blocked it with using the sheer size of my weapon and activated the chainsaw function, causing sparks to fly.

It was then I noticed the daggers were coated in blue flames, 'Seriously what are the odds?' I thought.

I pushed Azure off of me with a shove and made a low slash that caught Azure by the boot, tripping him. While he was in the air I slammed down with my sword, turning off the chainsaw as I did to avoid doing any over kill damage that might cause permanent damage.

Azure was crushed by the blade but quickly kicked away, however he had lost one of his weapon.

"Not too shabby." Azure said, "But I'm done messing around." With that his remaining knife split open at the edges revealing a pulled back string.

The knives were also crossbows, and he began firing off bolts at a fast rate, each bolt was coated in blue flames.

Rather then blocking them I ran to the side, toward his dropped dagger, avoiding the flaming bolts and when I reached his dagger I kicked it as far away as I could.

I then quickly ducked under a fireball and hit the shift mechanism.

In Greatsword mode Lost Epitaph looks like a typical rounded point Greatsword with chainsaw teeth for edges, however when shifting the two edges quickly shoot out past the tip before clashing together, then the blade segments before tilting forward and the joints of the segments bend slightly and lock into place to make a scythe blade, turning Lost Epitaph from greatsword to scythe.

"Take this!" I shouted lunging toward Azure and swung the scythe upward, completely disarming him.

"Not good!" Azure gasped and sent another fireball at me, this one I was too close to dodge and took the hit point blank.

But it was worth it to bash him with the shaft of my scythe then while he was stunned I lunged past him and held Lost Epitaph to his neck, activating the chainsaw feature.

"Crap." Azure to himself before slowly raising his hand, "I yield!" He called.

 **[End OST]**

"Our Winner for the first round is Haseo Branwen!" The announcer called.

 **[No. P.O.V.]**

 **[In the stands]**

"Well done Haseo." A smooth voice said, "Wouldn't you agree sister?"

"I'll admit it does take a bit of skill to force Azure into submission, Endrance." A girl with white hair tied in a bun agreed.

"Winter that was just downright brutal how Haseo fought." A younger white haired girl said, her hair in an off enter ponytail.

"Brutal, yet efficient Weiss." Endrance said, 'I will not dare get on Haseo's bad side this time, I don't want to lose _her_ again.' he thought afterwards.

 **[In Vale]**

A young man with long blue hair tied in a ponytail was glancing at the TV while a slightly older woman with brown hair wearing a beret was forcing the blue haired man to wear an outfit she was making.

"Hey sis, looks like that Haseo took out Azure." The blue haired man said.

The woman looked toward the TV to see Azure held at scythe blade holding his hand up, "Well I'll be damned, where is this kid from Kuhn?" The woman asked.

"The announcer said he was from Patch, it's that small island off the coast of Vale Coco." Kuhn said.

"And given his age he might be joining Beacon next year." Coco said, "Now hold still, if I'm going to make you a tuxedo for the dance when you get to Beacon after you graduate your combat academy I need to be accurate."

"Aww come on Coco, why can't we just buy a tux?" Kuhn groaned

 **[In a remote town outside the walls of Vale]**

Two figures watched the screen through a window like so many around them.

One of the figures was a dark skinned girl with brown eyes and brown neck length hair, she wore a white blouse under a brown corset, with a brown neckpiece that continued to cover most of her back, she had a bronze shoulder guard on her right shoulder and a bronze bracer on her left arm, she had on a very short white skirt over black tights to cover her hip, leather leggings the covered her thighs, and bronze high heeled boots covering the rest of her legs, strapped to her back was a staff with a Ruby on the tip.

The other was an older man with light blue hair a red glasses with his lower face covered by a long blue scarf, he wore a tight light blue woven shirt with white sleeves that were folded up to the elbow, ha had on white pants that had on brown straps at the upper thighs, and blue boots, stapped to his back was a short U-shaped sword and a long rifle-like gun with an edge on the lower area.

"So... The Terror of Death has arrived as well." The man said.

"Is he one of the... Epitaph users too big brother?" The woman asked.

"Indeed he is Amber." The man said, "Haseo bears Skeith, just as I bear Corbenik."

"You think he can with the tournament Ovan?" Amber asked.

"His body hasn't fully grown back to it's peak condition so it's hard to say, unless he were to use Skeith." Ovan said, "Then no-one would stand a chance."

 **[In Vale]**

In a single living room two women sat at a couch, both blonde.

One was taller, wore a white blouse that covered her upper body, a black vest to cover her midriff, black tights, and black calf high heels and wore a purple cape tattered to look like mystical flames.

The other was shorter, wearing a large round white hat that had a green tag on the left side, a light green dress that went down to her hips and left her arms exposed, she wore green separate sleeves that spread open to large cuffs near the hands, on her hips she wore a puffy set of shorts, she also wore thigh high white boots with golden heels, on her back was a white cape that had a feathery look at the bottom.

"I can see what Ozpin meant when he considered letting Haseo enter beacon next year." The older one said.

"So he'll join next year with me mom?" The younger one asked.

"Correct Atoli... unless he gets himself held back a year." The older said, then her scroll ringed, "Hello Professor Ozpin."

"I assume you are watching the tournament Glynda?" Ozpin asked.

"I am, and I see what you mean about him Ozpin." Glynda said.

"I would normal try to invite him into Beacon now, but I doubt he'd be willing to skip ahead one year and leave both his sisters behind." Ozpin said, "However I can feel that what we saw was not his full power."

"Can you really trust that mans word Professor?" Glynda asked.

"Ovan may be a mysterious man, but given Amber can claim he isn't lying then that means Haseo is something special." Ozpin said.

'Skeith.' Atoli thought.

 **[Haseo's P.O.V.]**

 **[Competitor Wing]**

"Way to go Haseo!" Ruby cheered literally clinging to my back and giving me a death grip hug.

"Nice job bro." Yang giving me a light punch on my shoulder.

"It wasn't too hard to be honest, his style is kinda simple, but sometimes simple is the most dangerous." I said.

"Yeah that's true, with simpler weapons or styles you don't have to think as hard about how to use them, and can focus more on the fight." Ruby said.

"So are you planning on using Skeith if things get dicey?" Yang asked.

I looked at her for mentioning that, "Yang I told you, I don't want to use Skeith unless I have to-" I said.

"Or when you're practicing in private." Ruby added.

"-Because I don't want to risk any possible enemies finding out." I finished.

"And that Dad and Uncle Qrow told you keep quiet about it." Yang said.

"Oh right, Yang, Uncle Qrow said he was getting us some popcorn and cookies for the next match. Come on let's go!" Ruby said dragging Yang off.

I chuckled at the antics of my sisters. "Nice to hear you're being responsible with Skeith, Haseo."a familiar voice said.

"This is Remnant, everyone's got the potential to beat an Epitaph if they are prepared for it you old hag." I relied jokingly.

"I'll have you know Haseo that I'm only 22." Pi said.

"Whatever, so why are you here Pi? Did Yata get reborn too and your following him?" I asked.

"Haseo I haven't even heard that there were other Epitaph users reborn aside from myself, so imagine my surprise when I follow my sister in for her third tournament match and I hear the name Haseo Branwen over the intercom." Pi said, "And then your battle with Azure only proved it was you."

"Well imagine my surprise when I see you on the TV in the Patch Martial arts competition while I'm in bed sick with a glass of milk and a funny cat poster over my head." I said.

"What?" Pi asked confused.

"I dunno, my dad has a weird process for curing colds." I told her, "So Pi Nikos, how's your sister doing?"

"Fairly well, I can safely say that you won't have an easy time beating her without using Skeith." Pi said.

"Well I don't have a real reason to become champion this time, so I'm fine if I get beaten." I said, "Speaking of Skeith, is Tarvos with you or..."

"Tarvos is back with me yes." Pi said, "I've only told Pyrrha because she caught me practicing using Tarvos, how did your sisters find out?"

"When I first summoned Skeith several years ago protecting them from some Beowolves." I said.

"I see, well I hope you don't mind but I need to watch my sister's battle." Pi said.

 **[Final Round]**

"Alright it's time for the Final Round!" The announcer called, "In the Red Corner we have Haseo Branwen!"

There was a larger cheer for me that I had ever heard in the previous rounds.

"And in the Blue corner, Our two time Champion, Pyrrha Nikos!" The announcer called and the cheer turned into an uproar.

"Nothing personal whoever loses alright." I asked pulling Lost Epitaph free.

"Yeah, it's just like sparring right." Pyrrha said pulling her weapon off her back.

"Yeah, except we're getting judged by half the world." I joked.

"I suppose so." Pyrrha said.

"BEGIN!"

 **[.Hack GU- Victory must be grasped]**

Pyrrha started the battle by throwing her shield at me, I bent myself low to dodge it, and it worked to my advantage as it made it easier for me to rush toward Pyrrha.

Pyrrha, much to her credit, seemed to adapt quickly and shifted her sword into a rifle and fired at me, however despite the weight of my weapon I am rather agile and managed to dodge each bullet.

When I got close I swung my weapon upwards, yet strangle it felt like something was trying to push it aside, it was enough that Pyrrha managed to dodge with ease.

'Telekinesis?' I thought, bringing my weapon up to block Pyrrha's next attack.

When suddenly I felt her shield strike me in the hands, loosening my grip on Lost Epitaph and giving Pyrrha the chance to kick me in my exposed gut, causing me to fly off without my weapon.

I looked behind me to see a chip in the floor where Pyrrha's shield chipped it.

'If it hit hard enough to bounce back at me at the same speed she threw it the shield should have been buried in the floor.' I thought getting up, 'She must be using her semblance subtly.' I thought reaching behind me and pulling out my spare weapons, Cursed Wave.

A pair of large black daggers with an inward curve and, save for the tip, lined with small teeth for the chainsaw function, a trigger on each grip.

However I already hit the transformation switch, causing the blade to fold at a 90 degree angle, then they pooped forward a bit and the blades went down another 90 degrees, giving a safe distance between my fingers an the teeth with a guard extending out for further protection, from point the blade bent down a gun barrel could be seen and the gap the blades once occupied in the barrel was filled in by a slip of metal.

Without wasting a second I began firing the semi automatic weapons as fast as I could, which thanks to the clip size and how the triggers were designed the fire rate one could easily mistake the for machine pistols if I fired fast enough.

Pyrrha's eye went wide and quickly brought up her shield to block the bullets, setting her weapon to it's rifle mode and fired back.

I ducked the shot and ran forward, pausing only to reload my weapon. This gave Pyrrha the chance to rush me as well.

We traded several blows, each time it felt like my weapons were getting pushed aside, and I finally figured out why when I tried to kick her and felt the buckles of my belts getting tugged.

'She's like a living magnet.' I thought, just it time to get bashed by her shield in the gut.

However I took this change of me doubling over the tackle her, then grabbing her while she was stunned and judo flipping her over me.

Of course this kinda backfired on me and she kicked my legs out from under me, then right as I fell onto my back she put the point of her weapon at my neck after pining my arms by her legs.

"You give?" Pyrrha asked huffing.

"Not my style." I said jerking my knee up and causing her to tumble forward, her blade scraping my Aura, but it was a sacrifice I'd deal with.

While she was still stunned at my recklessness I took the offensive and made one big strike on her back.

What I wasn't expecting was for her to grab my arm after she dropped her shield and effectively threw me out of the ring, but what she didn't think I would do would be to drop my dagger and pull her out of the ring with me.

"AND THAT'S THE MATCH!" The announcer called.

 **[End OST]**

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a tie! Both Haseo and Pyrrha have fallen out of the ring!" The announcer called, "If they so wish they can have a rematch in one hour, or they can choose to share the title of champion!"

"I'm okay with sharing the title if you are." I said holding my hand out.

"I'm alright with it." Pyrrha said shaking my hand, "We will share the title!" She then called.

"I agree with this!" I called afterwards.

"You heard them folks! We have two champions this year, Pyrrha Nikos and Haseo Branwen!" The announcer called.

[]

"You did awesome Haseo!" Ruby cheered as she clung to me after I received my half of the prize money.

"Thanks Rubes." I said hugging both my sisters.

"You did good holding up so well against my sister." Pi said walking up to us with Pyrrha.

Yang then gasped at the sight of Pi, "You're Pi Nikos, I was there during your match at the Patch martial arts tournament three years ago!" Yang gushed, "Can I please have your autograph?"

"And you're a Huntress too, can I have an autograph too?" Ruby pleaded jumping off me.

"Siblings." I chuckled.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright everyone that's it for that chapter.**

 **Now I know some people may have noticed a lack of two Epitaph users, and no I didn't forget about them.**

 **I'm just not sure where and how to use Yata and Sakubo right now, or if I want to give their avatars to someone else so for now I'm holding off on them.**

 **Anyway see you all whenever.**


	3. Hijack

**Hello Readers, Phoenix Champion her with more Terror of Death.**

 **In this chapter we see just what kind of effect a certain .Hack move can do in Remnant, yet we aren't heading to Beacon quite yet.**

 **Haseo has a job he needs to do first.**

 ***Phoenix lift's up Blaze onto his lap***

 **So let's get cracking.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 3: Hijack]

[Haseo P.O.V.]

I sat with Ruby and Yang on the couch watching TV.

I had also changed my attire to my old characters Adept Rouge stage 2 attire from The World.

It used my previous attire as a based, however now I had most of my previously exposed skin, save for my shoulders and head, covered by leather armor, and attached bronze armor to just below my shoulders, and half way up from my wrists to my elbows, I had a new collar on that doesn't look like a belt, I also had a armor plate on my lower back with a small thin cape attached to it, I also replaced the belt holding up my pants with two belts.

Ruby still asked why I wore so many belts.

Anyway I sat with Ruby and Yang as they watched the Saturday morning cartoons that were on, Dad finally came around with a bowl of cereal in his hands seeing as he forgot to set his alarm clock last night and woke up a little late today.

However as soon as Dad sat down he ended up getting a call, he groaned and answered it.

"Hello?" Dad asked, "What?"

This caught our attention as Dad sounded shocked when he said that last word.

"Can I ask why?" Dad asked, "Are you're paying for all the cost?... I see... I'll let him know."

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Haseo you might want to grab your weapons, that was Endrance Schnee, and he's asking for your help on a mission he's going to carry out." Dad said.

"Schnee?" Me, Ruby and Yang asked in synch.

'Endrance?' I thought in shock, so he's here too.

"Yep, he's coming here now on the fastest Bullhead the SDC can find in Atlas and is coming to pick you up." Dad said.

"Aww man, why does Haseo get to go on a mission before he even get's to Beacon!?" Yang groaned.

"I dunno." I said getting up to get Lost Epitaph and Cursed Wave.

[]

It only took another half hour for the Bullhead to arrive, it kinda landed in our back yard, almost flattening Zwei's house.

Out of the bullhead came good old Endrance.

He still had the abnormally long hair, although now it was white instead of the platinum blue it used to, he wore a purple leather hauberk that had white shoulder guards and long purple gloves that had the Schnee Emblem on it, he wore purple leather leggings and boots that not only flared out at the knee's, but also the ankles, at his waist was a red sash that held on a hip cape, on his head was a purple cap that had white roses on it instead of the original red roses. In his hands was a long, thin black sabre that I noticed had several small Dust chambers on a wheel.

"Good morning Mr. Xiao Long, sorry for the disturbance so early but I must let you know this is a rather urgent mission." Endrance said softly, yet it carried a firmness to it.

"And why is that?" Dad asked.

"My Sister and I are taking a Train to Vale so the two of us can attend Beacon, and this train is also carrying a large shipment of Dust." Endrance started, "Weiss insisted on being on the train and I chose to follow her, what I'm worried about is a White Fang attack."

"Then why not hire an actual Huntsman to defend the train?" Ruby asked.

"Well Miss Xiao-" Endrance started.

"It's Rose actually, I took my mothers last name." Ruby interrupted.

"Very well, you see miss Rose, if I were to hire an actual Huntsman I would worry that the White Fang would wonder if there was more than just Dust on the Train and begin searching the cars for a VIP, and being the Heiress to my Father's company Weiss is definitely a VIP." Endrance said.

"What about you, you'll be on the train too." Yang said.

"That is true, but unlike my sister I do not grow over confident in my capabilities, Weiss would end up getting careless and get herself killed." Endrance said, "That does not mean I doubt her abilities, but her arrogance is something to be worried about."

"So you want me there to make is seem like you and I are only there as friends, not that there's someone much more important on board." I said.

"Correct Haseo, shall we?" Endrance said.

"Where is the train stopping?" I asked getting in the Bullhead after giving my sisters a kiss in the cheek each and my dad a hug.

"I've already sent your father a message saying where." Endrance said closing the door, the hitting the glass separating us from the pilot twice, signaling our take off.

"So... How have things been with you and your new life Haseo?" Endrance asked, "And don't worry, the pilot can't hear us."

"Pretty damn great if you ask me, speaking of which I should probably let Pi know you're here too." I said pulling out my scroll.

"You should, Father doesn't really let the press talk about me too much, he keeps it all on Weiss." Endrance said, "Have you had to use Skeith yet?"

"Once, and that was just to protect my sisters from a pack of Beowolves." I said, "Have you used Macha?"

"No, however she has surfaced a bit upon my family Semblance, I have a unique Glyph that put's my foes under a charm effect, turning them against each other." Endrance said.

"Man I hated when you did that against me, Atoli and Silabus." I said.

"So, the only one's we have found that are Avatar users are you, me, and Pi." Endrance said.

"Yep, I'm thinking the others might be here as well." I said.

"Do not assume Haseo, perhaps the Phases returned but not the original hosts, it could be a possibility." Endrance said.

"Fair enough." I said leaning back in my seat.

"And Haseo, please don't go off on my sister, she's taken fathers words a little too close to heart." Endrance said.

"I'll try, but no guarantee's Endrance." I said.

[]

"It took you long enough." Weiss said as we approached her.

The Schnee Heiress, was wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a pale blue thigh length dress with black lace covering when her cleavage could be seen, if she had any that is, the inside of her bolero was red and the sleeves of it turned blue at the end. I also noticed she a pair of high heels. Seriously, how can anyone fight in those.

"I still don't see why you insisted on having this brute come aboard this train with brother." Weiss said.

Jeez she's already getting on my nerves.

"Weiss, I have told you, extra protection cannot hurt with so much Dust on this train, and if we hired an actual Huntsman to guard the Dust it might prove suspicious." Endrance said.

"And if they see you guarding the Dust like you said you would?" Weiss countered.

"Then if they manage to recognize me then so be it, but they would not think you were on board." Endrance said getting stern, "I don't doubt your abilities but your attitude could use some work. You are a key figure in the SDC compared to me."

"If the Dust get's attack I'll help you defend it then." Weiss said.

"No you won't." I said harshly.

"What are you-" Weiss started.

"You heard your brother, if the White Fang know or suspect you are on board what's to stop them from making an attempt to kill you when they have the chance? Grunt's you could handle, but I can tell by your build you are a fast and light hitter, if they brings a heavy hitter that can take a lot of punishment you're screwed." I said.

"And what about you huh? What makes you think you can handle them?" Weiss asked.

"Because I know my limits, if I can't fight them then I'm not above using underhanded tactics to get them off the train, even if I have to disconnect a few cars to do it." I growled.

"That's enough you two." Endrance said getting between us, "Weiss you will remain in your cabin until we arrive at Vale, you're only getting out if you have to use the bathroom, am I clear?"

Weiss glared at me, before turning on her heel and walking off.

"Her arrogance will be the end of her." Endrance said.

"Remind you of anyone?" I asked.

"Haseo please, I admit I underestimated Skeith's power okay?" Endrance said.

"Good to see you remember." I said following him into the train.

[]

"So you think they're here?" I asked.

Then I heard a loud crash from the others side of the door and much more light began to pour in from the window.

"Yes." Endrance said pulling his weapon out.

I drew Lost Epitaph and kicked the door open.

On the other side I saw two people looking at us in surprise. The first was a black haired girl with amber eyes and cat ears on her head, and she was really close, with her weapon, a black cleaver and a katana, raised to disconnect the train cars.

The other person wore a Grimm mask and had red hair with a pair of horns hiding in it, in his hands was a long katana in it's sheathe.

"So, the White Fang has arrived, as I expected." Endrance said, "Surrender now and perhaps we can come to an agreement."

"Like I'd ever surrender to a- Blake what are you doing!?" The Red haired man shouted.

I glanced at the other Girl, Blake and saw she had put her weapons down, getting on her knees with her hands behind her head, "I'm done Adam, I can no longer stand what the White Fang is doing now." Blake said.

"Traitor!" Adam shouted.

Endrance looked at Blake softly, I could see something flash through his eyes, I couldn't tell what though, "Well then, Blake, stay here while we take care of your former comrade and we will have a discussion about what to do with you." Endrance said.

Blake simply nodded.

"I'll kill you two first, then deal with the traitor then." Adam said.

"Endrance, if you can keep him distracted I have a way to cripple him." I said.

"Very well then, I'll buy you some time." Endrance said.

[OST- .Hack GU: Victory must be Grasped]

[Blake's P.O.V.]

Endrance dashed forward, propelled by a Glyph, 'He's a Schnee.' I realized, I never heard of a son in the Schnee family.

Adam seemed surprised by this to as he almost got hit by Endrance's initial strike, however he managed to block the stab.

Endrance backed off almost immediately, creating another Glyph that blocked Adam's retaliation strike. I then saw Endrance's sword glow red with Dust.

"Be careful, Adam can absorb energy with his Semblance!" I shouted.

"Thank you for the warning." Endrance said, his swords red glow fading, then he created two more Glyph's and these created Alpha Beowolves that rushed Adam.

They weren't a match for Adam, but what neither of us noticed was Endrance appearing behind Adam and striking him in the back of the knee, bringing him down to his knees.

"Endrance move!" Haseo shouted.

I looked over to see Haseo had some kind of holographic eye appear on his hand, then a ring of holographic bars appeared around the eye and then more holographic bars appeared in front of the eye, making it look like a cannon.

Endrance dashed out of the way as a black orb of static fired from the cannon, Adam smirked and lifted Wilt to absorb the attack.

But the orb went right through Wilt and collided with Adam, who yelled in pain.

When the orb vanished Adam's Aura flickered before fading like static.

"What the-?" Adam started in shock, only to be cut off as Haseo's fist collided with Adam's face, throwing him off the train.

[End Music]

I looked at Haseo in shock, then I saw something flicker briefly in his place.

It looked like some kind of Grim Reaper.

"So, how are we going to explain you miss." Endrance asked, "I assume you're leaving the White Fang correct?"

"Y-yes." I said fearfully.

"Well, there is evidence of a White Fang attack right?" Haseo asked, "Whose to say they didn't have prisoner with them, one the captured just before the train arrived?"

"I see, are you willing to go along with this?" Endrance asked.

"I... Yes." I said.

"Alright, but we have to make it believable so... sorry but we're gonna have to rough you up, nothing personal." Haseo said.

[Haseo P.O.V.]

"What happened and who is she?" Weiss demanded as soon as we passed her car.

I looked over to Blake, who had a ribbon hiding her feline ears and was looking rather roughed up. I did apologies to her about it though before we got back into the passenger coaches.

"She was a prisoner of the White Fang, the captured her mere moments before they jumped aboard the train." Endrance said.

"And where are those filthy Faunus?" Weiss asked.

"There was only one, a leader by the looks of it. He's Auraless and thrown off the train." I said.

"Well, serves him right." Weiss said marching back into her cabin.

"Oum that girl pisses me off." I grumbled.

[]

"So, what are you going to do now?" Endrance asked Blake.

"I'll try to apply to Beacon, I want to redeem myself for my actions." Blake said.

"Do you have anywhere to go right now?" I asked.

"Not really." Blake said.

"You can stay with my family if you'd like." I offered, getting a surprised look from Endrance and Blake.

"You'd do that for a complete stranger?" Blake asked.

"What? You want to redeem yourself and you need a home for the time being, and we have an extra room in our place." I said.

"Is there anything I should know about?" Blake asked.

"The only parent around is my father, my birth mother abandoned me and my sister Yang, and my stepmom died, but we did get a half sister before then. I have a drunk uncle that visits from time to time. And we have a dog." I said.

Blake tensed for a moment, "Keep the dog away from me and we'll be fine." Blake said.

[]

"Oh I forgot a couple of things I should probably warn you about for my family." I said causing Blake to freeze. "My younger sister Ruby is a weapons nut and is really hyper, my Twin sister Yang will tease you to no end if she gets the chance, and both my Dad and Yang are Pun addicts so-"

"HAAASSSEEEOOO!" a high pitched voice shouted before I as tackled by a red blur, causing Blake to jump.

"Hey Rubes." I groaned.

"ImissedyousomucheventhoughyouwereonlygoneforafewhoursIstillmissedyousomuch!" Ruby squealed rapidly.

"I missed you too Rubes, but could you get off me please?" I asked.

"Oh Sorry!" Ruby cried jumping off me, then she noticed Blake, "Uh... Hi." She said.

"Hello." Blake said.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"You Haseo's new girlfriend or something?" Yang asked appearing beside me.

"No Yang, the White Fang attacked the train and Blake here was a prisoner of them." I said.

"Summer would be proud of you." Tai said coming over and crushing me in a hug.

"I uhh... also offered her a place to stay at our place, seeing as she has no place to stay right now." I added.

"If it's okay with you sir." Blake added.

"It's okay with me, under two conditions." Tai said.

"W-what are they?" Blake asked nervously.

"One, no hanky-panky with my children, any of them, although Yang might be the only one you need to worry about." Dad said causing Blake to blush, "And the second, is that you participate in tonight's family game night."

"Oh crap." I said remembering that was today, "Who's turn is it to start this week?" I asked.

"ME! mememememe!" Ruby said excitedly raising her hand and jumping up and down.

"Oh boy, Blake I hope you're good at racing games." I groaned.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright that's it for this chapter.**

 **I haven't decided on what to do with Sakubo and Yata and their Avatars just yet but I'm working on it.**

 **Anyway see you next time.**


	4. Encounter

***Blaze is sleeping in Phoenix's arms***

 **Hey guy's welcome to some more Terror of Death.**

 **Now I have a bit of a confession to make.**

 **I still don't know what to do with Sakubo/Gorre and Yata/Fidchell and I've received a number of PM/Reviews asking me to do either or.**

 **So I'm going to put up a poll, what would you like to see happen.**

 **Now I'm not saying that I'll pick the winner of the poll, which I'm not sure when I'll close, but it will help me decide because it'll show that a lot of people would like to see _ so it'll influence my decision.**

 **Well anyway enjoy the chapter.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 4: Encounter]

I looked down at my scroll as Ruby read her favorite magazine in the back of the Dust shop we were in.

In truth I was looking at the notes Pi had sent me on what our Avatars could do in this world.

 _Avatar notes- Pi_

 _Among those known to have returned with their Avatars it should be noted that the Avatar has had some effect on our Semblances._

 _My Semblance allows me take the damage from one hit, and pour that potential damage into my next attack, adding the power of my attack to the one I was about to take. This has proven remarkably destructive against larger species of Grimm._

 _Macha's Effect on Endrance's Glyphs have given him one with a charm effect, according to our conversations this can even be used against Grimm. A very useful, and dangerous tactic._

 _According to Haseo, Skeith has given Haseo an ability similar the the Rengeki skill from 'The World' Haseo can pour Skeith's energy into his attacks to deal massive damage, however Haseo tends to wait for the enemy to be off guard or unbalanced before doing this._

 _These abilities however seem to take a small toll on the Avatars so there is a small cooldown on the skills, however with enough practice we may be able to override the need for the cooldown._

 _Another thing to note is Data Drain, if it's even accurate to call it that anymore._

 _I've noticed it has two different effects._

 _Against Humans and Faunus it shut's down someone's Aura and Semblance for Twelve Hours, even reducing their combative capabilities, making them very vulnerable to attacks from the user._

 _Against Grimm however it tears off their armor and even softens the feathers of avian Grimm. Seeing a Deathstalker without it's shell is... unusual to say the least._

 _I've also noticed that any Dust caught in the Data Drain with the Target loses it's properties for twelve hours as well, of couse should the Dust be protected by a think enough barrier like a crate or a vehicle with thick plating it would be fine._

I looked at the notes, that Pi constantly updates, I don't want to know how or why she needed to test Data Drain on a human/faunus target.

Then again it could have been against some White Fang members, that Adam guy, if he survived getting thrown off a train without Aura that is, should still be recovering from getting thrown off the train.

Blake in the other hand seems to be getting along with my family rather well, she still tends to freeze up around Zwei though and plays it off as a bad experience with dogs she once had.

"Hands in the air." A man from behind us said.

I turned around to see a black suited man with a Fedora holding a sword to me and Ruby, I nudged Ruby to get her attention, causing her to turn around to face the man.

"Are you robbing us?" Ruby asked all too innocently.

"Yes." The man said.

"Dumb move." I said slugging the guy in the face, sending him flying into the wall.

Two more boozo's showed up shouting at us to freeze. Ruby Drop kicked one guy out the window while I shoulder tackled the other out of the window.

Once we were outside Ruby unfolding Crescent Rose while I pulled off Lost Epitaph, shifting it to Scythe form as I did so. "Ruby do you mind cutting off the music?" I asked.

"Oh right." Ruby said turning her music player off.

"Okay..." said the assumed leader of these guys, an orange haired man with a black bowler hat, white coat, and eyeliner of all thing on.

Hang on a sec, that's Roman Torchwick.

Roman looked at the three guys by his side, "Well, get them." Roman strained.

Ruby and I rushed the guys as they did the same to us, I ran up to one guy with a gun and quickly sawed the thing in half before bashing him with the shaft of the weapon then kicking him away.

"Heads up Haseo!" Ruby called, sending a mook flying over my head, the two of us then converged on the last guy, pole vaulting the the bases of our weapon and drop kicking him back toward Roman.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." Roman grumbled, "Well then Red and Black, I think we can say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love love to stick around," Roman then pointed his cane at us, revealing a gun barrel at the end of it as a cross hair flipped up, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."And with that he fired at us. Of course Ruby and I dodged the shot with ease, but it filled the area with smoke.

Looking around we noticed Roman climbing a ladder to the roof, Ruby and I quickly followed, with Ruby giving me a lift from the recoil of Crescent Rose.

"HEY!" I shouted in anger.

"Persistent." Roman grumbled as a Bullhead arrived for his pick-up, and while we were recoiling from the sudden arrival of said vehicle Roman boarded it.

"End of the line you two!" Roman shouted tossing a Red Dust Crystal at us and then he fired his cane at us.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted punting the crystal out of the way of the attack, although it wasn't at the bullet.

Of course then someone else jumped in to protect us, a blonde woman with a purple cape and holding a riding crop in her hands.

I recognized her a Glynda Goodwitch from some messages from Pi.

Glynda summoned a storm over the bullhead that began to rain sword like hail.

Pretty soon a new figure walked partially into view, I managed to see a red dress, fiery eyes and perhaps most notably...

A decent sized bullet hole in her left hand.

The woman hurled a heated fireball at us, I grabbed Ruby and dodged left and Glynda dodged right, then Glynda used the debris from the fireball to create a large javelin and hurled it at the Bullhead. However the Pilot managed to deflect the attack, only for Glynda to begin redirecting it to surround the Bullhead. Until the Woman melted the debris.

"Screw this!" I shouted, forming the Data Drain cannon and pointing it at the woman in the Bullhead, "Take this!" I shouted firing the black orb of the Data Drain at her.

The woman's eye's went wide with something I knew really well from my time as a PKK in 'The World'.

Fear. This woman was Data Drained before and she knows how dangerous it is, and she's afraid of it.

The Woman scrambled to the out of the opening of the attack, causing the Data Drain to pass through the opening of the bullhead and fizzle out harmlessly.

Almost as if the controls were yanked from the pilot the Bullhead lurched forward and flew off at unsafe speeds.

"Dammit!" I shouted.

"You're a Huntress..." Ruby said in shock, I turned to see her looking right at Glynda, "Can I have your Autograph."

[]

Apparently after being taken to the police station Glynda had asked me to wait outside the room with her daughter while she waited for someone she's contacted so he can speak to Ruby.

Of course I was rather surprised by who Glynda's daughter was.

"Hello Haseo." Atoli said, sitting on a bench with a staff by her side.

"Hey Atoli, how you doing?" I asked.

"Pretty good. What happened to get you and the other girl brought here?" Atoli asked.

"Me and my sister in there got into a fight with a group of criminals a little while ago." I answered.

"Are you two okay?" Atoli asked worried.

"We're fine Atoli, in fact I should probably let Pi know I found you." I said pulling out my Scroll.

"Pi's here as well?" Atoli asked.

"So is Endrance as far as I'm aware." I said typing in the message to Pi.

 _Pi, I found Atoli, she's Glynda's kid, we're in Vale._

 _By the way, have you ever Data Drained a woman with fiery eyes and a bullet hole in her left hand?_

"Data Drain actually works here?" Atoli asked after she had looked at my message.

"Yeah, do you still have Innis?" I asked.

"Yes, I practice with him every couple of day when Mom's out of the house." Atoli said, "The Mirage of Deceit's also affect my Semblance, I can see, create and destroy any illusion."

"That's good to know." I said handing Atoli a note, "Here's Pi's number, let her know about Innis and your Semblance, she's compiling a series of notes to share with all of us." At that moment Pi returned my message.

 _That's good to hear, that means we've found four of the eight Phases of Morganna._

 _And no I haven't, neither has Endrance, and if Atoli hadn't either then that means there's at the least a fifth Phase out there._

"Well, I can't tell if that's good or bad." I said.

At that moment the door to the interrogation room opened and Ruby stepped out really excited, "Haseo guess what?" Ruby asked rhetorically, before I could even open my mouth she answered, "Professor Ozpin just told me he'd let me into Beacon two years early!"

"That's great Rubes!" I said giving her a hug.

At that moment the grey haired headmaster of Beacon poked his head out of the room, "Haseo Branwen, I'd like to speak to you now." Ozpin said.

"Sure thing Professor, Ruby could you stay here a moment." I said.

"Sure thing Haseo." Ruby said sitting next to Atoli, "Hi there."

[]

"So Mister Branwen, tell me, why were you and your sister fighting those men?" Ozpin asked.

"Well they were trying to rob us." I said, "If you were in my situation I doubt you wouldn't retaliate like I did."

"I suppose so." Ozpin said as Glynda looked irked from my lack of respect for a man of Ozpin's position, then he pulled out his scroll, and it showed a video of me firing off a Data Drain at the Bullhead, "Tell me, how did you do this?"

"I'm not entirely sure." I lied, "All I know is that my friend Pi can do the same thing." That wasn't so much a lie.

"I see." Ozpin said, "Tell me, do you know a man called Ovan?" Ozpin asked.

"Can't say I have. Why?" I asked lying through my teeth, a skill Pi pretty much drilled into me until she could develop a solid alibi for the Avatars.

"From what I've heard from a friend of mine, Ovan did the same thing to a criminal woman." Ozpin said.

"Maybe that's why she was so afraid of it." I said.

"Pardon?" Glynda asked.

"When I fired that attack at the woman in the Bullhead she had a look of fear in her eyes, like she knew what it as capable of, it would probably explain the bullet hole in her hand." I explained.

"He did say the man shot her in the hand after blasting her with that attack." Glynda said.

"I see... Very well Mister Branwen you're dismissed. I'll see you in a few days at Beacon." Ozpin said getting up.

[]

Eventually Yang came around on Bumblebee, with my hand built motorcycle Canard being towed by a short chain.

Canard was built using 'The Worlds' Steam Bike as a template.

It had one large wheel directly under the seat with a arrow like point in the front, and a really small wheel for stability near the end of the front of the bike, it had a single exhaust at the back end pointing in an diagonal upwards angle going straight out the back. The whole thing could take Yang's strongest punch as still not have a dent in it, and it's really good at impaling Grimm at top speed, which could outspeed Yang's Bumblebee.

While Yang was having her overprotective sister moment with Ruby I had exchanged numbers with Atoli and had sent Pi a message.

 _Pi, Ovan and Corbenik are in Remnant._

 **[[]]**

 **Alright People that's this chapter.**

 **And now you know just what Data Drain can do in Remnant, a very dangerous ability.**

 **Any way the poll should most likely be up by now so please vote when you can.**


	5. Beginning

**Hello guys and welcome to another installment of Terror of Death.**

 **Now I've got nothing to say really for this chapter right now so...**

 **Well, enjoy!**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 5: Beginning]

[Cinder's P.O.V.]

As soon as the Bullhead touched down I got out as fast as I could and did something I never thought I would ever end up doing.

I ran to the refrigerator and grabbed one of Roman's beers.

"Cinder, are you okay?" Emerald asked, I didn't even notice she was there.

"Seriously you look like you just had a run in with Death." Mercury said.

"I might as well have." I said still breathing heavily.

"What the hell happened back there?" Roman asked walking over to our little group as he tried to straighten himself up, "After that kid in black shot that black orb at us you looked like Death itself we after your ass."

I saw Emerald and Mercury freeze up at that, "Black... orb?" Emerald asked in fear.

"Yeah, kid created a holographic cannon thing on his arm and shot it at us, she dodged but still." Roman said casually.

"Roman, if that kid ever fires that thing at you get out of the fucking way." I warned.

"Why? What's so dangerous about it?" Roman asked.

"That thing will shut down any and all powers someone has." Mercury warned, "Hell it even disabled my legs."

"You guy's been hit by it before or something?" Roman asked.

"Yes." We all said, I remember it distinctly.

 **[Flashback]**

I stood a good distance away from the attack area, the target was walking along the road on a hor-

Wait, who was that man beside her? This could be a problem.

Emerald tensed when she noticed the man, but it looks like she managed to dupe both of them with her illusions as the man and The Maiden walked toward a spot on the road, The Maiden holding out an apple.

The Man however was looking around the area, then he set his eyes on the spot Emerald was standing, if he was under her illusion and she hadn't moved then why-

Foot prints, I focused my sight to behind Emerald and saw her footprints hadn't been blown away yet, and then Emerald reached for her weapons, her foot moving.

Faster than The Maiden could reacted the man pulled out a long rifle that looked more like a sword and fired right at Emerald chest. She managed to dodge it but now she was revealed and began firing.

The man pulled out a U-shaped sword and jumped back to slash aside Mercury.

Eventually The Maiden began using her Maiden powers, yet the man seemed unfazed by the fact she was essentially conjuring up a storm and kept simply shot at Emerald and Mercury.

I chose to rush in at this point, that caused the man to rush at me.

I swung both my swords at him yet he simply raised his rifle to block my attack before kicking me in the stomach, sending me back.

The man raised his rifle and fired it into the air, I was confused by the reason until multiple bullets rained down on me. Whoever this man was he is a threat.

"Who are you?" The man demanded.

"I don't think I'll say." I said.

Faster than I could react I felt the man's legs slam into the back of my head, followed by a pair of gunshots, both of which hit me square in the back.

I used my abilities to form several blades of glass using the super heated sand from The Maidens last attack at Mercury and Emerald and launched them at the man, several of them managed to hit him, but he didn't even seem phased as he fired at me again.

I ducked the shot and went back into close combat, the man fought as if he was protecting an endangered child, almost as if he was going to make sure he didn't lose a close relative.

I jumped back soon and fired an arrow at the man, it landed at his feet, yet he jumped away from it, but not before the explosion of fire destroyed his Aura.

Yet the man seemed to care not for this fact and flashed toward me and stabbed with his U-shaped Blade before kicking me aside, I slashed at him but he sidestepped the attack as if it were nothing, and I quickly changed my attack and recovered with a powerful upward slice.

Severing the arm that held the sword.

"AHH!" The man shouted in pain, dropping his rifle and falling to his knee's.

I smirked at his pain, "Watch as I end the one you've worked so hard to protect." I gloated.

As soon as the Maiden Landed I fired three explosive arrows at her, destroying her Aura, and with the man out of the way Emerald's illusions helped me bring her to her knees.

With a smile I pulled on the glove Salem gave me and let the Grimm in it do it's job.

What I wasn't expecting however was another interloper, this one a man with a greatsword and smelled like booze, he cut the connection of the glove and it was absorbed into me, I may not have The Maidens full power, but it'll be enough to.

"AMBEEERRRR!" I heard the man from before shout, Emerald and Mercury stood at my side as we and the drunk looked over at the now one armed man.

He had some kind of Holograpic cannon on his right arm and fired a large black orb at us.

I smirked at his desperation and held up my hand to form a barrier to block it.

That smirk faded when the orb went through the barrier unfazed and collided with me, Mercury and Emerald. The three of us shouted in pain before the orb quickly faded, our Aura's flicked like static before dying out.

"The hell?" Mercury said before his legs gave out.

The man from before had picked up his rifle and fired at me, seeing as the Maiden powers were separate from Aura I held up my hand to block the desperate attack.

Only for a sharp pain to run across my hand as a bloody hole appeared.

"GAAAHH!" I shouted in pain and fear, just what the hell was that attack if it could shut down the Maiden's power?

"Cind-AAHH!" Emerald shouted before a bullet tore a large gash through her right cheek.

"EM!" Mercury shouted trying to get up himself, only for a bullet to sever his left Pinky finger.

I looked back at the approaching man in fear, and soon felt relief as the blood loss caught up to him and he fell to his knees. Yet that fear came back when he looked me in the eye, "If you escape me, then the Terror of Death will be your end." he said just before he collapsed.

 **[Flashback end]**

I looked at the two comrades I had with me for that mission, Emerald still has a nasty scar from when she took that bullet and Mercury hadn't chosen to get a cybernetic finger to replace his lost pinky.

The question that is plaguing me however, is just how many people can use that black orb.

[Haseo P.O.V.]

"Ooooh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!" Yang gushed as she crushed Ruby in one of her infamous hugs while I looked around for Blake, she came on with us but she vanished pretty soon after.

"Pleash shtop." Ruby breathed, losing air.

"Yang, your crushing her lungs again." I deadpanned.

"Sorry sis." Yang said letting go, but was still bouncing on her feet, "But how can you not be excited?"

"Yang I was moved up two years, I don't want people to think I'm special." Ruby said.

"But you are special Ruby, not like Haseo's kind of special, but still, everyone is going to think you're the bee's knee's." Yang encouraged.

"Yang who even says that?" I asked, "Anyway, I doubt Ruby would want to stand out that much knowing her she'll just want to try to blend in as a normal student with normal knees."

"Thank you Haseo you're absolutely right." Ruby said.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick," A newscaster on the TV announced, catching our attention, "Who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please be sure to contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."

"Thank you Cyril. While authorities still keep their eyes open for Roman Torchwick they are still baffled by a strange black orb of static that flew through the sky several nights ago, could this be a newly developed weapon, or perhaps someones Semblance at work?" Lisa Lavender said.

"Whoops." I said nervously.

"I still can't believe you missed that Data Drain, we could have had her." Ruby pouted.

"Hey it's not my fault she knew she had to dodge, someone must have Data Drained her before because most people think to block the attack." I said.

Soon enough a hologram of Goodwitch replaced the news program and gave a small speech welcoming us to Beacon, and then my two sisters gawked at the view.

"I guess the views not for everyone." Yang said as a blonde guy ran past us.

"Ewww! Yang you got puke on your shoe!" Ruby shouted.

"Ahhh gross gross gross gross." Yang cried.

"Don't come over here with it, keep it away!" Ruby cried backing away.

"This is gonna be a hectic four years." I said.

"You said it." A familiar male voice said, causing me to spin around.

"Hey there Kuhn." I said.

"Hey Haseo, how ya doing?" Kuhn said.

Kuhn had hip length light blue hair that was bundled into a single ponytail with a small yellow wrap, he wore a leather hauberk with a yellow strip of leather with leather cross stitching going down the front and ended below the hip, the bottom of that hauberk opened up to reveal his legs and showed some kind of animal fur hanging from the hip area of the armor, he wore yellow yellow shorts and had the rest of his legs covered with leather straps and finished with saddles that had enough leather straps to nearly cover his feet. His shoulders had yellow shoulder guards and on his hands were thin leather gloves and he kept his forearms had exaggerated leather vambraces. On his hip was a yellow, two barreled short gun with a very long blue blade attached to the underside.

"I'm doing pretty well, how about you?" I asked.

"As well as I can when my older sister keeps turning me into her mannequin." Kuhn said, "So who are the two ladies that were with you?"

'Figures.' I thought, "They're my sisters Kuhn, if you flirt with them I will hear it and trust me, you're gonna get it." I warned.

"You that protective of them?" Kuhn asked.

"No, cause if you flirt with Ruby, Yang will kick your ass, and if you flirt with Yang Ruby will come tell me." I said, "And then our father will come all the way from Patch to kick your ass."

"Uh... got it, Ruby and Yang, no flirting." Kuhn said nervously.

"Good, now I better tell, Atoli, Pi, and Endrance you're here too." I said pulling out my scroll.

"Wait, Atoli and Endrance are here too?" Kuhn asked, "I mean I knew you and Pi were here because I saw both of you on the TV, but still."

"Yeah, and I think Ovan's around as well." I said after sending the message.

"Oh boy." Kuhn said.

[]

I walked out of the bullhead with Ruby and Yang, of course Yang ditched us after spinning Ruby around.

"Yang!" I shouted in anger before Ruby fell down and knocked a series of suitcases over.

Wait, that symbol... Ah shit.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Shouted the familiar voice of Weiss Schnee.

"Sorry." Ruby said.

"Sorry? Do you realize the damage you could have caused?" Weiss snapped.

"Hey, back off my sister, she said she was sorry!" I shouted at Weiss, picking up one of her cases and shoving them into her hands.

"You again?" Weiss asked, "Don't you know what's in these cases?"

"Clothes? Make up? Fashion magazines? Point is I don't care." I snapped.

"You- There is Dust in these cases!" Weiss snapped.

"Well then if it's so volatile then maybe you should have had them tied down." I snapped back.

"What is she doing here anyway, she's too young to be at Beacon in the first place?" Weiss scoffed.

"Why don't you go off and stop a robbery committed by Roman Torchwick while on camera to show Ozpin the fact that you are a prodigy fighter!" I shouted.

"Haseo, please stop shouting." Ruby asked.

I took a deep breath, "Fine." I said.

"You were a lot less rude on the train." Weiss said.

"That's only because your brother asked me to be nice while we were on the train." I said.

"Wait, her brother?" Ruby asked, "Endrance right? So that means she's..."

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. The largest distributor of Dust in the world." Blake said.

"Hey Blake, where'd you run off to?" I asked.

"At least she gives me the proper recognition." Weiss said.

"The same company infamous for it's conversational labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake said, "And Haseo to answer your question I went to find a quiet spot to read." Blake said.

"Wha-" Weiss started.

"Weiss please tell me you did not go off on Haseo's sister." Endrance said approaching, "Hello again Miss Rose, Blake."

"It's Ruby." Ruby said.

"She knocked over several cases of Dust!" Weiss said.

"And I told you to strap them down." Endrance said sternly, "Now apologize to Ruby here, she did no wrong in this."

"But she-" Weiss started.

"Was knocked down my her elder sister." Endrance finished, "Now apologize."

Weiss looked rather embarrassed at that, "I'm... sorry, there I said it." Weiss said marching off.

"Oum she really pisses me off." I grumbled.

"Weiss..." Endrance said sadly, then he turned to Ruby, "I'm sorry for my sisters actions, she hasn't had very much experience with people, what with living a very sheltered life."

"T-thanks." Ruby said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure my sister doesn't go off on someone else." Endrance said walking off.

"I'm going to find some place to read." Blake said leaving.

"Rubes, do you mind if I go find Yang and tear her a new one for ditching you like that?" I asked.

"Go on ahead." Ruby said waving me forward.

[]

I wandered the campus for a hile and ended up finding Ruby and the blonde kid, Jaune, who barfed on Yang's shoes before we found our we to the assembly hall.

"Ruby, Haseo! I saved you a spot!" Yang called.

"That's our sister, gotta go Jaune." Ruby said, and we left Jaune and went over to Yang.

"So how's your first day been so far sis?" Yang asked.

"Yang you knocked me into someone's cases of Dust and Haseo went off on her after she refused to accept my apology." Ruby said grouchily.

"Ooooh..." Yang said shrinking at my glare, "What happened?"

"Well let's see, I knocked over some crabby girls luggage, she then started to yell at me, then Haseo yelled at her, and I told him to stop, them Blake showed up, then Endrance, and I felt really bad about what happened." Ruby said.

"You two!" Weiss shouted from beside us.

"Ahh! It's happening again!" Ruby shouted jumping into Yang's arms.

"Is she the one that knocked you over?" Weiss asked pointing at Yang.

"Yes." I deadpanned.

"Well you need to be more careful then, I checked that Dst and one of the vials weren't sealed properly and could have caused an explosion!" Weiss shouted.

"Ehhh... Sorry." Yang said.

"Weiss I told you to double check each vial before we got off the Bullhead." Endrance said arriving.

"Ugh, fine. I get it Endrance." Weiss groaned.

"Listen since we all got off on the wrong foot why don't we start over." Yang offered.

"That's a great idea Yang." Ruby said hopping out of her arms, "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby, do you want to hang out later, maybe go shopping for school supplies?"

"Oh sure, and we can talk about boys like tall blonde and scraggly over there." Weiss said looking over at Jaune.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"No." Weiss deadpanned.

"What crawled up her ass and died?" Yang whispered.

Of course I didn't answer before Ozpin showed up and began his speech.

"I'll keep this brief." Ozpin said "You have traveled here in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said.

Glynda the took up the mic, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, you're initiation will begin tomorrow morning."

"He seemed... of." Yang said.

"I'm a natural blonde you know." Jaune said leaning in, only to back off with the glare Endrance sent at him.

[]

I tiredly trudged over to where Yang and Ruby had set up their sleeping backs before laying mine out and going straight to sleep.

I just wanted this day to end, Weiss really pissed me off today.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright People that's it for this chapter.**

 **Now you know why Cinder was so afraid of Data Drain, it can shut down Maiden Powers.**

 **It literally leaves the victim helpless for twelve hours.**

 **Anyway the poll is still up so I'll see you later.**


	6. Initiation

**Hello everybody! I've thee more Terror of Death.**

 **Also I just want to let you people know that my good Buddy Swift56 has just started a Reading for this story and I take that as my cue to write as much of this story as I can, that still doesn't mean I'll have a defined update cycle for this story though.**

 **Anyway let's get this started.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 6: Initiation]

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

The bad thing about sleeping next to Ruby on the floor, she tosses and turns a lot, hence my wake up call of the back of Ruby's hand smacking my nose.

"Gah, Ruby." I groaned, though I doubt she heard me over Yang's snoring.

Shaking off that little annoyance this morning I looked around, the sun was just rising and so was Blake, the latter of which I found to be a common occurrence back home.

"I might as well start my day off now, I don't think I'll be getting back to sleep anyway." I groaned getting up and stretching.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that blonde kid, Jaune if I recall correctly, wearing a blue onesie with built in bunny slippers.

"That is not something I want to see when I wake up." I grumbled making my way to the showers.

[]

When I finished my shower everyone else was just waking up so I went to the locker room to grab my weapons.

However on my way there I met someone I wasn't fully expecting to see talking to a rather tubby guy in a burgundy suit with an admittedly impressive mustache and white hair, "I'm surprised to see you here Pi." I said.

Pi turned around to notice me, I'm pretty sure I heard a sigh of relief, "Hello Haseo, how was your morning?" Pi asked.

"Aside from getting woken up by Ruby's tossing and turning pretty well." I said.

"I'm sure, when Pyrrha was only five I often woke up with her in my bed because she had a nightmare." Pi said with a chuckle.

"So why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"I suppose I could tell you, but unfortunately I need to finish speaking with Professor Port here about a few things." Pi said, "I only wish he would stop going on tangents about his younger days."

"Of course Miss Nikos."The portly man said, I guess he's Professor Port

'I better not say the word portly around Yang when I'm talking about him, otherwise she'll take it as a pun.' I thought.

"I got it, see you later Pi." I said walking off, but I did overhear some more of their conversation.

"He's a focused young man, in fact it reminds me of-" Port said.

"Oh I'm going to hate his class aren't I?" I groaned.

[]

I closed my locker as soon as I grabbed my weapons and started my way to the cliffs when I noticed Kuhn was talking to a brown haired girl wearing sunglasses and a black beret, I also noticed that her clothing seemed to be trying to either follow or make a fashion trend.

Of course, then Kuhn noticed me, "Oh hey Haseo!" Kuhn called.

"Hey Kuhn, who's this?" I asked jabbing my thumbs toward the brunette.

"Oh right, this is my sister, Coco Adel." Kuhn said, "Coco this is Haseo Branwen, the guy who tied with Pyrrha a couple years ago during that tournament."

"Yeah I remember, it was the day you wouldn't stand still so I could make you that tux." Coco said giving Kuhn a glare.

"Ah come on sis, you know my measurements by heart, I don't know why you still kept dragging me off to be your mannequin." Kuhn groaned.

Coco simply ignored Kuhn complaining and turned her attention to me, "Just so you know Haseo my brother's a bit of a flirt to women so if he get's put on your team you might want to keep a leash on him." Coco said.

"Hey!" Kuhn complained.

"I'll be sure to do that." I said with a smirk, "I'm guessing you've ruined more than your fair share of his attempts to flirt?"

"Hey come on now, you're double teaming me here!" Kuhn whined.

"Yes I have." Coco said.

"Will all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff immediately, I repeat, will all students please report to Beacon Cliff immediately ." Glynda asked over the intercom.

"That's you cue, get out there and kill some Grimm." Coco said walking away, giving me a slap on the rear as she passed me.

"Is she always like that?" I asked.

"Yeah, according to her team she has a tendency to give men a 'Butt check'." Kuhn said making air quotes.

"Oh great." I groaned.

[]

"For years you have train to become warriors." Ozpin said, "Today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure most of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammates... Today." Glynda said.

"What?" I heard Ruby groan.

Ozpin took up where Glynda left off, "These Teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with."

"Aww..." I heard Ruby moan.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin finished.

"What!?" Ruby shouted.

"That seems kinda counter productive..." I said to myself.

"I know what you mean." Atoli said, apparently she was standing next to me.

"After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin continued, "You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

"Well no no duh." I said.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff." Ozpin said, "You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you accordingly. Now then any questions?"

I'm pretty sure Jaune had one, but he was ignored as I realized something.

There was no one to my left, meaning I was the first one to get launched off by the spring boards under our feet.

[No P.O.V.]

[Far cliff side from Beacon]

A man lowered the binoculars he was holding as he watched the first years fly off the cliffs, "This should not prove too difficult a task for you Haseo." The man said, then he looked at his left arm, which was encased in a large metal cylinder and held on by a old fashion gold lock.

"To think I wold wear this thing once again, but not as a way to hide AIDA, but as a sign of how I failed Amber." The man, Ovan, said to himself before turning around to see a large group of Beowolves making their way toward him, "Now then, who wants to be first?"

And with that Ovan swung the Cylinder on his left arm, causing the lock to come off and a powerful glow to come from in between the gaps of the cylinder.

[No P.O.V.]

[Far within Emerald Forest]

A young woman lowered a pair of binoculars from her eyes.

She was a Faunus with purple hair and two cat ears that were tall enough to easily be mistaken for rabbit ears and a purple cat tail. She wore a green hauberk and green greaves, however the area round her crotch was covered by purple skin tight leather, her hands were covered by deep blue gloves.

"I wonder how well you'll do Elk." The woman said, then she looked down to see a Boarbatusk trying to knock her out of the tree she was in, "You need to learn to mind your own business." she said pulling out a longsword.

It had a black handle with a tall eared cat face at the guard just below a closing rose, it had a long red blade that had a sharp 'C' shaped curve in the middle with a small orb in the middle of the curve. once she pulled the weapon out fully four purple holographic spikes appeared on the outer area of the curve.

This was the Seductive Rose, a weapon that holds a fraction of the power of the 6th Phase, Macha the Temptress.

"I guess I'll just have to teach you to do that." The woman said jumping down.

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

I'll be honest I'm not exactly a fan of Ozpin for flinging us off the side cliff like that, but I suppose I can find his reasoning fair, we have to deal with the unexpected when it happens.

With that in mind I pulled Lost Epitaph off my back and activated the chainsaw function before slamming it into a tree, then letting the chainsaw cut apart the tree to lower me down to the ground. Once I placed my feet on the ground I pulled Lost Epitaph out off the tree, causing it to fall over in two opposite directions.

"Well, someone has to have heard that." I said.

As if on cue I heard a collection of growls behind me so I turned around to see a Pair of Ursa growling at me, "What are you waiting for then? Come on!" I shouted.

However something unexpected happened right after I said that.

The two Ursa started flailing about, reaching onto their backs as if they were trying to throw something off, "What the?" I asked.

"You welcome Haseo!" Atoli called, I looked up to see Atoli slowly descending, and what caught my focus was her staff.

While the pole looked simple the head of it was what really caught my attention, it was a ring with six oval shaped containers on it, each one filled with a different type of Dust, I identified Fire, Ice, Wind, Energy, Gravity, and Electricity, in the center of the ring was a small orb that was glowing the same purple as Gravity Dust with small tubes connected to each Dust container.

"What the heck did you do?" I asked as Atoli landed in front of me.

"They're under an illusion." Atoli said, "Though we should probably take care of them soon."

"Yeah, while they're distracted." I said lifting Lost Epitaph in it's scythe form.

[OST- .Hack GU Battle theme]

"Let's go!" I shouted dashing forward and catching an Ursa in the hook of my scythe and then threw it aside.

"Take this!" Atoli shouted as the ob in her staff filled with Fire Dust before a cone of flames gouted from the end of her staff, scorching the Ursa I just threw.

"Ragh!" I shouted bashing the other Ursa with the shaft of my scythe, knocking if off balance, I then chose to activate Rengeki.

"Lotus Flower!" I shouted, bashing with the shaft of my scythe, before quickly slashing up with the scythe, knocking the Ursa into the air, jumping up with it, then spinning in a full circle to launch the Ursa into a tree, which cracked and crashed down on the Grimm to finish it. Each of my scythe hit with enough force that time seemed to stop every time it made contact with the Ursa.

[Music End]

"That was pretty good Haseo." Atoli said with a smile.

"Yeah, well you did pretty good yourself, if the Ursa weren't distracted by your illusion things would have been much harder." I said putting Lost Epitaph on my back, "By the way, what illusion did you put on them?"

"Kuhn jumping on their back and trying to beat them with his fists." Atoli said.

"Why not Pi?" I asked.

"Kuhn was the first one I could think of." Atoli said.

[Endrance P.O.V.]

I looked at the Alpha Beowolf that had a pink aura surrounding it before looking at the pack of dissolving Beowolves.

"You did well, now I'm afraid it's time for you to join them." I said readying my sword to stab the Beowolf in the throat, only for a gunshot to sound and for a bullet to tear into one eye and out the other.

"At least you have good aim." I said turning to see my assistance, Kuhn.

"Hey come on now Endrance, we are partners now so let's find Atoli and Haseo and let's get to the Relics soon." Kuhn said.

"So you can go flirting with the first years I assume?" I teased.

"Guh, I-" Kuhn stammered, I'm going to find this enjoyable.

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

"I feel kinda slow." I said looking at the Black Knight Chess piece in my hand.

"Well it's not our fault we fought so many Ursa on the way here." Atoli said.

"I blame Ozpin for launching us toward so many of those damn things." I grumbled looking at the little temple, more of a shire actually, and the only other piece left on it, which was another black knight.

"Hey look, there it is Endrance!" I heard Kuhn shout, "And so is Haseo and Atoli!"

I looked back to see Kuhn and Endrance walking up to us, "And it looks like we are the last group here." Endrance said.

"What took you guy's so long anyway?" I asked, "Our problem was Ozpin launched us into a Ursa infested section of the forest."

"Kuhn here has as much a sense of direction as my sister Weiss." Endrance said, "Which translates to... none at all."

"Hey!" Kuhn shouted, "We weren't that lost."

"Kuhn we made it to the edge of the forest before I summoned a Nevermore to show us the way." Endrance said.

At his words I looked up to see a small white Nevermore circling overhead.

"Guy's we should probably get moving." Atoli said as she walked over to some melting ice shards, "There was a Nevermore and Deathstalker here not too long ago, and I'd rather not be around for it to want to return."

"Good point, Kuhn, Endrance, one of you grab the Black Kight and let's go." I said.

Kuhn nodded and pulled out his gun and shot the top of the pillar holding the chess piece, knocking it into the air and right into Kuhn's hand.

"Show off." I said as the four of us started running.

[]

The four of us made it to a clearing where I saw Jaune, Pyrrha, a girl with orange hair, and a green attired boy who was ace first on the ground. On the ruins ahead were Weiss, Blake, and Yang, and at the top of a the cliff above was Ruby, holding her Scythe proudly as a decapitated Nevermore fell into a canyon.

"Your sister is pretty good." Endrance said.

"Yeah, make's me proud to be her big brother." I said.

"Uh guys, what's that behind Ruby?" Kuhn asked.

"What?" I asked looking closely behind Ruby, and saw a shadow rise up from behind her, "Oh no, RUBY!" I shouted running forward as fast as I can.

[Yang's P.O.V.]

"Haseo?" I asked myself looking back to see Haseo running forward at full sprint.

'He shouted Ruby's name so...' I thought looking back up at Ruby, who had turned around to see that behind her was another Nevermore.

Which smacked Ruby off the cliff with its wing!

"Ruby!" I shouted in fear, "I need that slingshot up again!"

"Yang we'd need to get someone else over here to hold it steady with out you there holding it, it'll take too long!" Weiss snapped.

I looked back at Ruby in fear, that is until I saw a large, black clawed hand stretch out to catch her.

"Oh thank Oum." I breathed in relief.

"What is that!?" Weiss shouted in confusion.

I looked at Weiss with a smirk on my face, "Skeith." I said.

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

Skeith's elastic arm pulled back with Ruby in tow, "You okay sis?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine Haseo, I probably should have reloaded after I cut off that first Nevermore's head huh?" Ruby said glumly.

"Not your fault sis, we all make mistakes, now hold on I've got a bird I need to kill." I growled putting Ruby on my shoulder, which prompted her to grab onto one of my horns.

The Nevermore screeched at us before taking flight and made both of us airborne.

[OST- .hack GU- I'm right here]

"Hold on!" I called using a side dash to avoid a series of feathers the Grimm launched at me from it's wings and retaliated by firing a trio of Energy shot's from the palm of Skeith's left hand, each one hitting the Nevermore, but not doing all that much damage.

"Haseo you aren't doing much to it." Ruby said.

"I know Rube's." I said dodging another volley of feathers as I kept firing energy shots in three shot bursts. "But you and I both know full well that these are just to stun it so I can use the scythe."

"I know." Ruby said, the she noticed the Nevermore diving at us, "INCOMING!"

I dashed to the side just as the Nevermore flew past, and fired another three round burst, this time the Nevermore was stunned by a light green volt of electricity formed by the energy shots as it's movement slowed down drastically.

"I'll show you why you shouldn't mes with my sister!" I shouted dashing up to the Nevermore before slashing at it three times with the Skeith's Scythe, the third slash knocking it away.

"Haseo I don't think you did all that much." Ruby said.

"I guess I'll have to get rid of that defense then." I said firing more energy shots.

Pretty soon it tried to tackle me again, but this time I stunned it before it got near me.

I dismissed Skeith's Scythe and from the palm of the right hand a holographic eye appeared before forming the Data Drain cannon, "Eat this!" I shouted firing the black orb at the Nevermore.

It shrieked in pain as the orb collided with it.

The prongs on the front of my Data Drain cannon faded before I pointing my hand at the Nevermore and formed six more prongs formed around the eye in my palm, which then formed a holographic shield. Next the black orb I fired at the Nevermore began extracting a black essence that was absorbed into the eye, Skeith destroying the essence as it came before the orb returned to the eye. Once the orb touched the eye it and the Data Drain cannon faded into particles.

The Nevermore soon began to fall out of the air head first, I took it's unconsciousness as my chance to slash one last time, cutting it in half, well actually fourths seeing as I cut the wings off as I cut the body in half.

"That was Awesome!" Ruby shouted.

[End Music]

[Beacon Assembly hall]

I smiled happily for Jaune as he got named the leader of Team JNPR with Pyrrha, the orange haired girl Nora, and the green garbed boy Ren.

I also clapped enthusiastically for Ruby when she was named leader of Team RWBY with Yang, Blake, and Weiss on her team.

"And Finally, Haseo Branwen, Atoli Goodwitch, Kuhn Adel, and Endrance Schnee." Ozpin called, cuing us to walk onto the stage, "The four of you collected the Black Knight piece, as such from this day forth the four you will be known as Team HAKE (Hack), lead by... Haseo Branwen.

"Well done Haseo." Endrance said patting me on the back.

[]

We made it to our dorm room, which was right Next door to RWBY's and everyone but me sat down on one of the beds in the room.

"Before we head to sleep I need to establish a few ground rules." I said sternly.

"Go ahead." Atoli said.

"First of all, Atoli get's first shower." I said, "She's the outnumbered gender here."

"Fair enough." Kuhn said.

"Second, Kuhn no bringing girls you flirt with into the room." I said.

"What? But what if it's a study session?" Kuhn asked.

"Then you can do it in the library." Endrance said.

"My thought's exactly." I said, "Lastly, for now at least, we do _not_ us our Avatars unless we have no other choice, I'm glad nobody but Team's RWBY and JNPR saw Skeith."

"Which means we're gonna have to talk to them about that soon." Atoli said.

"After bed and after class tomorrow." I said lying down and falling asleep.

 **[[]]**

 **There you go ladies and gentlemen, the latest chapter.**

 **If anyone recognizes the woman that was in the forest (More or less due to the changes she went through to blend into Remnant) then you might have just discovered one of the pairings I have for the story.**

 **In any case, see you all next chapter, whenever it may be.**


	7. Reveal

**Hello my dear readers and welcome back to more Terror of Death.**

 **Now based on my polls It seems that everyone who has voted has wanted Sakubo to return, so I'll be altering the Poll, so you may have to cast your vote again, I'm not very sure on that because I haven't done that much research into how the polls work don to every detail.**

 **Anyway let's get back to the story.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 7: Reveal]

I woke up to sound of the rooms alarm clock going off, "Kuhn you're the closest to the damn thing, turn it off." I groaned, much to my relief the sound ended soon after.

"Come on guys, we have classes today and Pi wants to talk to us all after classes end." Atoli said, already in her uniform, although she wore her white cape as well.

"What? Why?" Kuhn asked.

"I'm not too sure, but she said she sent a message to teams RWBY, JNPR, and one called CFVY to come as well." Atoli said.

"CFVY?" Kuhn asked, "That's my sisters team."

"Oh boy, you think Pi's gonna tell everyone who's coming about the Avatars?" I asked.

"I'm more worried about if she's gonna tell the whole truth, or spin a semi-truthful tale." Endrance said just before he entered the dorms bathroom.

"Hey!" Kuhn shouted as Endrance shut the door in Kuhn face.

"Okay, where'd I put that schedule?" I asked myself.

"I have it." Atoli said holding out a small binder.

"Thanks." I said, "Okay could someone tell Endrance the schedule when he gets out because I'm taking the next shower."

"Hey come on now, will you guys stop kicking me already?" Kuhn groaned.

"As soon as you're done being a flirt!" Endrance called before the shower turned on.

"Okay at Nine o'clock we have Grimm Studies with Professor Port, at Ten we have History with Doctor Oobleck, at eleven we have Professor Goodwitch in combat training, and at Twelve we have a break, we have Professor Peach in Survival Studies at One, and at two I've got a leadership class I need to attend." I said.

"I've heard from Coco that Professor Goodwitch is getting replaced at the end of the semester, her replacement is supposedly here now and will be splitting the class with her." Kuhn said.

"Huh, mom didn't mention anything like that." Atoli said to herself.

"Who knows who it is, all I know is that at three Pi want's us all at the Beacon Cliffs." I said, rushing into the shower room as Endrance came out.

"Ah come on!" Kuhn groaned from outside.

[]

'Pi wasn't kidding about Port's tangents.' I thought as I had a hard time staying awake as Professor Port had already gone off on a tangent about a battle with a Grimm... at least I think that's what it was about, I've already heard him repeat a few phrases his father had told him.

"In short," Port said, his voice booming to wake me up from almost falling back to sleep, "A True Huntsman must be honorable. A True Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise."

'Yeah, I'm not too sure I'm any of those... Actually maybe I am and I never really put too much thought into it.' I thought entering a deep state of thought.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked.

I rose my hand as he said that, while Weiss stood up with her hand up.

"Right here sir./I do sir!" Me and Weiss said respectively.

"Oh ho, it's not very often I have two people come up to volunteer." Professor Port said joyously, "Very well, go get your equipment and be back within twenty minutes."

It was then I noticed the cage in the room, in it I saw a pair of red eyes and a set of ivory curled tusks, I also noticed Port stepping out as well.

[]

I had already collected my equipment and was making my way out of the locker room when I bumped into Weiss who had also just finished.

"You again, what on Remnant makes you think you are any of those traits Professor Port told us?" Weiss demanded.

"Before I answer that, how long until we hit the thirty minute mark he gave us?" I asked.

"Thirteen minutes, why?" Weiss asked.

"Because now I don't need to rush my answer." I said.

"Fair enough." Weiss said with a shrug.

"Alright, first on the list is honorable." I said, "Now while I may get pissed off rather easily, I would never get just pick a fight with someone I know I could beat easily, in fact I look down on stuff like that, the only time I would fight someone weaker than me is if they were a criminal, or if it were a sparring match." As I said that I found myself remembering Kestrel, the guild of PK's in 'The World'.

"And strategic, well-educated, and wise?" Weiss asked.

"Alright then." I said, "What I saw in the cage back in Professor Port's class was Boarbatusk based on the curl of the tusks, and Boarbatusks are the more heavily armored species of Grimm, which means that rapier of yours will have little effect against it unless you attack the unarmored underbelly, unlike my greatsword which has enough weight behind it when I swing that I could crack the armor. Furthermore the Chainsaw feature is strong enough to carve into Grimm armor so long as I can keep that Grimm held down."

Weiss grew an irritated look on her face and turned her head away, "Alright, fine, I'll admit you're smarter than you look and act."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I growled, only for Weiss to walk away, "Dammit, she pisses me off more than Bordeaux ever has, and she was a stubborn PK."

[]

Turns out Port had brought out a second Boarbatusk into the room, and he broke the lock on both cages, letting both Grimm charge at us.

[OST- .hack GU battle theme]

Weiss dodged past her Grimm while I swung Lost Epitaph at the Grimm's face knocking it aside.

"Oh ho, Weren't expecting that were you?" Port asked, I wasn't sure if he was taunting the Grimm or us.

"You can do it Weiss!" Ruby cheered, "You too Haseo!"

Turning toward the Grimm I was fighting and away from Weiss I looked at the recovering Grimm before dashing at it and slamming my sword down, resulting in a squeal from the Grimm as I saw it's armor chip.

"A bold new approach, I like it." Port called, I wasn't too sure if he was talking to me or Weiss, and I wasn't going to look away from this thing when I was so close to it.

"Ragh!" I shouted lifting my weapon again, activating the chainsaw and slamming back down again, resulting in another, more prolonged squeal from the Grimm.

"Go for the belly Weiss, there's no armor there!" Ruby called.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snapped.

Okay, now she's crossed the line snapping at Ruby like that.

I lifted Lost Epitaph one last time before slamming it back down on the gash in the Boarbatusk's armor I had made beforehand, slicing the Grimm in half.

[End Music]

I turned off the chainsaw and put Lost Epitaph back on my back as soon as I heard the second Boarbatusk squeal.

'After class Haseo.' I repeated in my head like a mantra as I glared at Weiss, and out of the corner of my eye I noticed Endrance give Weiss a sorrowed look.

"Well done you two, it looks like we're in the presence of true huntsmen in training." Port called out, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for this class, be sure to go over the assigned readings."

Weiss marched straight out of the classroom and I marched after her, only to feel a hand on my shoulder stopping me, "You're not stopping me from chewing her out Endrance." I said.

"I know Haseo, I just want to let you know something." Endrance said.

"And that is?" I asked.

"Don't hold back your words, she needs the discipline." Endrance said.

I nodded and walked out of the classroom after Weiss, and caught the tail end of the conversation.

"-Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss had finished.

I looked at Ruby's crestfallen face at glared at Weiss. Following that I marched right up to Weiss with a face of pure anger.

"Oh its you again, what do you-" Weiss started

 _*SLAP*_

I slapped Weiss in the cheek with all my strength in the back of my left hand, not only knocking her face to her right, but also knocking her onto the ground, "You and I are going to have a very serious chat." I growled, grabbing Weiss by the collar of her bolero and dragging her to the roof.

[]

When I reached the roof I noticed Professor Port was there as well, most likely hearing Weiss struggling to get out of my grip he turned around, and noticing the look on my face walked away, but he did pause right next to me.

"Whatever you do, make sure she can still make it to her other classes." Port said.

"Will do sir." I said throwing Weiss in front of me.

"What was that for!?" Weiss snapped, her cheek still red after my slap.

"You attitude." I said, "Why the hell are you being such a bitch to my little sister? This can't still be about her knocking over your damn suitcases."

"She's a childish, inattentive dunce!" Weiss snapped, "I don't even know why Ozpin made her the leader."

"Oh like you could be any better a leader." I retorted.

"What gives you-" Weiss snapped.

"That. That right there is why you would make a terrible leader." I said cutting Weiss off.

"What?" Weiss asked, more confused that hostile.

"Your attitude Weiss, it seems like when someone isn't giving you the proper respect you snap back at them. Ruby's childish, yes, but she's still got enough skill to catch Ozpin's attention and skip two years to get into Beacon. In fact she's still overwhelmed by not only getting pushed ahead two years, but also becoming a team leader." I said.

"That's true enough I guess." Weiss said.

"Listen Weiss, don't act like a spoiled brat, Grimm don't give two shits about that, in fact that negative attitude would draw the Grimm to you rather than the others, and given your style of fighting that isn't good for you." I said, "So here's my advice, put aside your title, put aside how you were raised, and try to help Ruby as much as you can."

"How? I don't even know where to begin." Weiss asked.

"Remember she's skipped two years of school and she's gonna have to do some late night studying to catch up, start there." I said walking off, "Oh right, you got a message from someone called Pi to head to the Beacon Cliff's after classes right?"

"Yeah? Why?" Weiss asked.

"Apologize to Ruby before then, or else." I said.

[]

"Good day class." Professor Goodwitch called as class began, everyone in their combat attire, "Now this class is about improving your combat skills, and to do so you will be sparring against one another in this class."

Atoli raised her hand, "Yes Miss Goodwitch?" Professor Goodwitch asked with a smirk on her face.

"I heard a rumor that there would be another teacher in this class who would be taking over next semester, is that true?" Atoli asked.

"Yes." Professor Goodwitch said, "I will be handing over the class to someone else next semester, now allow me to introduce my teaching assistant for this semester and your new teacher for next semester, Pi Nikos."

Pi then stepped into the room, a pair of pink, fingerless gauntlets on her hands, by that I mean the metal stopped at the knuckles.

Looking around I noticed about three quarters of the male population of the class blushing, Jaune included, odds are because of Pi's choice of attire, there was even a collection of hushed whispers. And seeing as Jaune's right above me I could hear him.

"She's your sister right Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, "You think you could introduce me? A-and the team of course."

'Oh great, looks like her fan base is being reborn again.' I thought, 'Jaune might even have a crush on her too, though I think it may be safer for him to be crushing on Weiss.'

"Of course I could introduce us all Jaune." Pyrrha said, "But Jaune, please remember she's a teacher, and student teacher relationship are looked down upon." Pyrrha said, getting a chuckle from Kuhn.

"O-oh, right." Jaune said.

Pi then sharply slammed one on her high heels on the floor, causing a sharp crack to resonate throughout the room, "Listen up children!" Pi shouted. Needless to say she had everyone's undivided attention, "I will teaching your class on Tuesdays and Thursdays, meaning tomorrow I will be the one teaching you and I have a few things I want to say before Glynda can layout the basics of the class."

"Oh boy." Kuhn muttered.

"First, I will be teaching differently from Professor Goodwitch, where as she would have you focus main on sparring alone or with other members of your team, I will be not only doing that, but I will also mix and match members of different teams during matches, or even sparring with you myself." Pi called out, "This is to simulate how you will never know if you are going to fight with or against someone know or not."

"I'll bet there will be complaints from racist bastards." I said to myself.

"Second, I tolerate no racism, should I pair a racist human with a Faunus and I see that the two of you are not working together well I will continue to pair you two together until you can work together without fighting each other." Pi called, "On the battlefield you may not be able to just pick an ally that is human, but there would be plenty of possible faunus you can work with. If you let racist attitudes come into the battle field you. Will. Die."

"She's not wrong." Endrance said.

"Third, just because this class is not in session doesn't mean you can slack off, should I find your team coordination to be horrible, and not off simply because you were paired with an ally you don't fully know yet, I will be consigning your team to mandatory training sessions with me until I deem your tactics to be sufficient." Pi called. "Remember these rules because I will _not_ repeat them. Should you have teammate out of this class today for whatever reason, relay this to them."

"I'm doomed." I heard Jaune say before his head hit the table he was sitting at.

[Beacon Cliff]

Pi waited at the cliffs and I noticed that only her and my team were the only ones there right now, "I guess we're early then." I said.

"No, everyone else is just late." Pi said.

Of course at that moment Professor Goodwitch walked over to us, "Alright Pi, what is this about my daughter?" Glynda asked.

"I am glad that you are worried about you daughter Glynda, but there are others I am waiting for." Pi said.

Glynda glared at Pi before sighing and walking over to Atoli and pulled her into a hug.

"Professor Nikos, what is this about, you said in your message it has something to do with my brother." Weiss said as she approached with Team RWBY behind her, Ruby and Yang we trying their best to act like they didn't know what was up.

"Patience miss Schnee, we're are still waiting for two more teams." Pi said.

"Hello sis!" Pyrrha called as she and her team got close.

"Make that one more." Kuhn said.

"Kuhn Adel what is it that you've decided to keep from me!" A Coco shouted as she approached with her team.

A, currently slightly cowering, rabbit Faunus with brown hair and wearing a full body suit of brown leather, a giant sized guy wearing a tanktop with an impressively sized sword on his back, and a tanned guy who looked like he was blind given his eyes are pure white wearing an orange vest.

"Now that we are all here I can explain." Pi said catching everyone's attention, "First of all, who here, minus Team HAKE, might have an idea of what this is about?"

Pyrrha and Yang raised their hand without hesitation, while Ruby held up her hand hesitantly.

"What is this about?" Jaune asked.

"You see Mr. Arc, Haseo, Kuhn, Endrance, Atoli and I were all born with something else within us." Pi explained, "Beings known as The Phases of Morganna."

"The Phases of Morganna?" The Rabbit Faunus asked.

"Correct Velvet, there are eight Phases, I couldn't find all that much on them but I did find out their names and their abilities more or less." Pi said.

'So she's making up a story with the truth weaved in.' I thought.

"The first Phase, Skeith The Terror of Death." Pi said motioning to me, "The Second Phase, Innis the Mirage of Deceit." Pi pointed at Atoli, "The Third Phase, Magus The Propagation." Pi pointed at Kuhn.

"That would explain why Kuhn flirts with so many people." Coco said.

"The Fourth Phase, Fidchell the Prophet, who is not here." Pi continued, "The Fifth Phase, Gorre The Machinator, also not here. The Sixth Phase, Macha The Temptress." Pi then pointed at Endrance, getting a look of shock from Weiss, "The Seventh Phase, Tarvos the Avenger, who resides in me." Pi continued touching her chest where her heart is, "And Finally the Eighth Phase, Corbenik The Rebirth, he is once again not here."

"So Haseo, Kuhn, Endrance, Atoli and you have these... Phases?" Blake asked making sure she was hearing things right.

"Correct, Teams RWBY and JNPR have already seen Skeith." Pi said, "So you know how powerful these Phases can be."

"Why haven't you told me Endrance?" Weiss asked her brother.

"Because Macha is something I do not want father to know about, yet you can see her effect on my Semblance." Endrance said.

"Hey can we see one of these Phases ourselves?" Coco asked.

"Of course, I've cut the security camera's so no one can see them." Pi said before she backflipped off the cliff.

And it was Tarvos that floated up.

Tarvos had a pink curvacious feminine body and had a mask like face the had a pair of 'ponytails' that bent down after a certain distance to form two pink wing like shapes that pointed to the ground with three golden ovals pointing toward each other near the end of the wings, her upper legs were bound together by what appeared to be cloth while her lower legs merged together, and her arms were above her head with her wrists locked together by a black spiked ring. But the most glaring thing about her aside from the wings was the giant silver stake rammed through her abdomen from behind her, the back of said stake had a silver rings with five spikes on it.

"Holy crap." Coco said, her sunglasses tipping off her face.

"That thing is bigger than Skeith." Ruby said.

"Yes." Pi said, her voice emanating from Tarvos, "Skeith is the smallest of the Phases, yet is the most powerful of them all."

"How do you know that?" Ren asked as he tried to shake Nora out of her daze.

Tarvos faded and Pi stood back on the cliff as particles of light fleck off her, "Because the Phases appeared twice before, far before the discovery of Dust." Pi said, once again lying to weave in the true story.

"They have?" Nora asked.

"Yes, they first appeared almost immediately alongside a creature called Cubia, I couldn't find much on it aside from it being an Ender of Worlds. Now the Phases didn't seems to have the same mission as Cubia, yet they still interfered in the journey of a child called Kite, who began his journey to defeat Skeith, who had sent his friend into a coma. During this time the mission of the Phases was to collect data on human emotions, yet Kite defeated them one by one." Pi said, "In the end, Kite defeated all eight Phases and Cubia."

"I need to find this book." Blake said.

"It was recorded in a set of ruins, so you'll have to work on your translations, and find it because I found it by getting lost losing my Scrolls signal." Pi said, "Although in my spare time I may put the story to words."

"I see." Blake said.

"Hang on." Glynda said, "You said they appeared again, when?"

"A mere seven years later." Pi said, "When Kite defeated the Phases part of their essence went into a collection of eight people, sadly these Phases fought one another yet Skeith defeated every single one of them, and then destroyed the revived Cubia that appeared when Skeith had absorbed the power of the other seven phases."

"Does that mean Cubia is going to come back again!?" Yang shouted in worry.

"No." Pi said, "Kite may have slain Cubia, but Skeith completely annihilated Cubia, it will not return." Once again another lie seeing as Cubia was a digital creature born in 'The World' by the Epitaph of Twilight.

"Thank goodness." Pyrrha said.

"So... where do you think the other three Phases might be?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not all that sure really." Pi said sadly, "I might have a hint as to Gorre but I don't know how helpful it is."

"What's the hint?" Jaune asked.

"Originally Gorre was two mask like creatures that shared a life force, later on Gorre appeared in a child with a Split Personality Disorder so odds are that Gorre will appear with someone with a Split Personality Disorder." Pi said.

"Well that narrows things down." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Actually, I might have an idea who Gorre might be with." Jaune said nervously.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have eight sisters, but my younger sister, Sakubo Arc has a split personality, they shift so much we call the more aggressive one Saku and the shy one Bo. It honestly feels like I have nine sisters instead of eight.

'Yep, Saku and Bo are here to, now as two personalities in the same body rather that two sibling sharing a game character.' I thought.

"I see, I'll send your sister a letter later today, for now I suggest you all turn in for the day, I will be pushing at least one of you to your limits tomorrow." Pi said.

"No kidding." Kuhn muttered.

"Endrance I want to see Macha by the end of the year." Weiss said.

"Mom I promise I will show you Innis within the month, okay?" Atoli said.

"This is gonna be a long year." I said to myself as Ruby and Yang walked up to me.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright that's this chapter.**

 **By now I should have altered the poll so if you voted already, you might want to go back and vote again because by changing the choices I may have deleted the recorded votes.**

 **Anyway see you next time.**


	8. Combat

**Hello dear readers, I'm back with another Terror of Death chapter, remarkably so soon after the last.**

 **Now a couple things I just want to say.**

 **To anyone who can't seem to get their vote on the poll don't worry, that just means you voted on the poll before I altered it and your vote was not lost, no seriously no body voted to get rid of Sakubo.**

 **And I just want to remind you people Swift is doing a Reading of this story so go check it out.**

 **Now that that's done it's time for the chapter.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 8: Combat]

[Ruby's P.O.V]

'Why? Why!?' I shouted to myself in my head, I had almost stepped into Professor Goodwitch's ,and Professor Nikos's, class _without_ Crescent Rose, I put on my combat/casual clothes, but didn't grab my baby.

'I'm so sorry Crescent! Momma's coming!' I thought in panic as I turned the corner and fell down on my butt with an 'Oomf'

I had run into someone, "Ow." I groaned.

"Are you alright?" A rather deep, yet soft, voice asked, causing me to look up because I don't recall anyone with a voice like that.

I saw a blue haired man with red glasses and a scarf looking down at me, I tried to look at the rest of his clothes,but no matter what my eyes were always drawn to the brown cylindrical case on his arm, oddly the majority of brown seemed to be a second casing on top a silver casing, held on by a golden lock around a black band with blue markings on it and a pair of leather belts, heck the bottom of the case was flat so he could probably lean on it if he were tired.

"Y-yeah, I'm just in a hurry because I left my weapon in my locker and I have combat class right now." I said quickly.

The man chuckled at that, "Yes, I suppose you would be in a hurry then Silver eyed child." The man said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well I do not know your name, and it is your silver eyes that stand out the most to me." The man said.

"Oh." I replied, kinda weird though, most people would think it's my cape that stands out, "Well, I'm Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you." I said making sure I held out my right hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Rose. You can call me Ovan." The man said shaking my hand, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with your headmaster about something.

"Oh uh sure, I need to grab Crescent Rose anyway, bye." I said dashing off.

[Ovan's P.O.V.]

"I do not have be Fidchell's bearer to she has an important role to play in the future." I said, "Corbenik and I will not be your enemies in this journey, Silver Eyed Warrior."

With that I continued to the elevators and pushed the button to send me to Ozpin's office.

The trip was short and I very quickly found myself in the office of the Headmaster, "Ozpin." I announced, causing the Headmaster to look up at me.

"Ah, Ovan, how are you?" He asked, "I'll be honest I was expecting it to be Miss Goodwitch with a damage report because of someone from Team HAKE, or RWBY, considering Haseo and Yang tend to leave a remarkable amount of collateral damage."

"I'm not surprised." I said, "I'm here to see Amber."

"Really?" Ozpin asked, "You normally come visit once a week, not twice."

"It is because I don't think I'll be in Vale again for a while, I believe I've found a lead and it's leading me to Mountain Glenn." I said.

"I see..." Ozpin said, "Why there?"

"I do not know, I am no prophet." I said, "All I know is that I'll be gone fora few months and I'd like to visit Amber one last time before I leave." I said.

"Very well." Ozpin said standing up.

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

"Alright, listen up students!" Pi called, "Professor Goodwitch has already explained the rules of Tournament Standard matches in case you did not know, for whatever reason."

"I wonder who the first match will be against." Ruby asked herself, her team is sitting front row, which is one row down from out team, and JNPR was directly above us.

"I really hope I can spar with Pi." Yang said trying to withhold her excitement.

"First up, Yang Xaio Long..." Pi called looking at her scroll.

"Yes!" Yang whisper shouted, "Let me fight Pi, let me fight Pi, please let me fight Pi." She began chanting.

"And Kuhn Adel-" Pi continued.

"Dammit." Yang cursed, before getting reprimanded by Weiss for her language.

"Versus Haseo Branwen-" Pi added.

'Oh great, I have to fight my sister, which is not something I really like doing period. Ah well at least it can't be any worse.' I thought.

"And Weiss Schnee." Pi finished.

'Up yours Murphy.' I thought annoyed.

[]

I stood next to Weiss once again as she checked to see if her Dust was properly loaded, I had pulled out Cursed Wave. One thing I noticed about Yang semblance is that lighter hits don't activate it as heavily so that immediately knocked Lost Epitaph out of the fight.

Yang was bouncing on the balls of her feet ready to fight, while Kuhn held his gun at a downward angle, more of a ready-to-slash stance than a ready-to-shoot stance.

"Weiss, don't focus on hitting Yang with heavy hits if you can, that's fuels her semblance and in the end that would come back to bite us hard." I warned.

"Noted." Weiss said indifferently, "And Kuhn?"

"All I really know about him right now is that he prefers to shoot, but he will slash if he gets the chance." I said.

"Begin!" Pi called

[OST- .Hack GU battle theme]

Almost immediately I found out Kuhn's Semblance, a defensive trick that before, only Magus could use. Kuhn had created six large, green, stone like leaves that made a circle in front of him and began generating a green barrier, that's when Kuhn opened fired at us, the bullet's didn't come all that fast, but they could move through his shield without hesitation.

It also didn't help that Yang had launched herself at us.

"Weiss hold of Yang, I'll handle Kuhn." I said rolled under Yang as she flew toward us, and making sure I tripped her to give Weiss some aide.

"Whoa!" Yang shouted as she lost her balance and tumbled right into one of Weiss's glyphs.

I righted myself and shifted Cursed Wave into it's gun forma and began shooting at Kuhn, and I knew right where to shoot.

I fired at a slower, but more precise rate that I had with Pyrrha, but for good reason as each bullet hit the leaves generating Kuhn's shield.

I give Kuhn credit for beginning to strafe out of the way of my shots, but eventually I had shot the leaves enough that they not only began to crack, but they soon shattered one by one until all of them were gone, taking Kuhn shield with them.

"Oh crap." Kuhn muttered before I kicked of Rengeki.

"Whirlwind!" I shouted, dashing forward and slashing left with both blades, the slashing right, then back to the left with my right blade and pulled my left blade to the right without striking, then to the right with the left blade, then a slash the pulled me into the aerial spin with my right blade, then stabbed with both blades as I landed.

The finisher hurled Kuhn right to the edge of the ring, and he got up a little dazed.

"Ouch." He said, right before he was knocked out of the ring by a familiar shot.

"Crap, sorry Kuhn!" Yang called and I turned around to see Weiss had flung herself out of the way of Yang's ranged shot.

"You're going to have to be more careful Yang!" Weiss snapped as she made a qucik stab toward Yang.

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting Kuhn to get up and just stand there." Yang retorted throwing several Jabs at Weiss, who either dodged the attacks to blocked them with a Glyph.

Until Yang made a feint and hit Weiss in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

" _Weiss_ effort there, but I'm not losing this!" Yang called with a smirk.

I wasn't going to let that happen, I may not like Weiss that much, but as of right now she's my teammate and I make sure my teammates are safe. So I have two options right now.

Shoot Yang in the head and risk severing some of her hair, or shoot her in the foot to knock her over...

Yeah, that's a no brainer there.

I shot at Yang's foot, pushing it aside just enough to knock Yang off balance, causing her to overshoot her punch and fall over.

"Work on that footing too." Weiss said creating a Glyph the hurled Yang out of the arena.

"Enough!" Pi called.

[End OST]

"As you can see both Kuhn and Yang have been thrown out of the arena." Pi announced, "Now Haseo and Weiss, I applaud the two of you for your choice in tactics. Having Weiss distract Yang, the more physically offensive of the two, while Haseo took out the support that is Kuhn. Yang and Kuhn while I do applaud you for choosing to have Kuhn fight at the distance he is comfortable with and is still protected, Yang still needs to work on her footing and where her allies are, and Kuhn you need to work on your recovery time."

"Yes Professor Nikos." Yang and Kuhn said.

The four of us went back to our seats, Kuhn rubbing the front of his head, I did hit him pretty hard and Yang didn't help.

"Next up, Cardin Winchester!" Pi called.

There was a moment of silence before Carding arrived in that ring. "Mister Winchester what was one of the things I said yesterday?" Pi asked.

"Uh... that we might be fighting against you." Cardin said.

"That is true, but not what I'm looking for." Pi said as she adjusted her gauntlets, "What I'm looking for is what I said about not tolerating racism, and I believe that is what I saw between you and miss Scarlatina."

"If you're going to punish me then why not do it then huh?" Cardin asked getting his mace ready.

"Because then I wouldn't have a way to get my point across to other students." Pi said.

Glynda sighed, stepping up as referee, Pi had consulted her about the method she was going for and she had eventually relented about this demonstration, "Begin"

[OST- .Hack Battle theme]

Cardin roared as he rushed toward Pi, and swung his mace in an over head arc.

That was pretty much the only attack he got out.

Pi pushed his mace aside before striking out with an punch to Cardin's chest, knocking the air out of his lungs before she made an open palm strike at his head, knocking him back. Pi continued by grabbing Cardin's mace arm and flipping him over head and slammed him on the ground.

"That has got to hurt." Jaune said.

"I love watching Pi fight." Yang said all giddy, "That was her opening move in the Martial Arts tournament in Patch four years ago."

"I know Yang, you've explained it eighteen time." Ruby sighed.

"Quiet I want to watch this." Blake said.

Cardin stood up slowly and lifted his mace a bit before Pi came at him again with another punch to the chest, once again knocking the wind out of him before she spun and kicked Cardin in the side of the head, knocking him down once again.

"I can feel those punches all the way from here." Ren said.

"I hear that a lot, I've even considered taking lessons from her but..." Pyrrha said, "She doesn't hold back very much when I saw her training another fist fighter."

"How much about hand-to-hand do you know?" Jaune asked.

"Not much I'll admit, I only know I can throw a good punch when I need to." Pyrrha said.

"Well why don't you ask for some lesson's after class, I doubt she'd go too hard on you so you can get the basics down." Jaune said.

"I hope so." Pyrrha said.

During that little talk Pi had lifted Cardin back up before making another open palm strike, this one knocked Cardin flat out.

[OST- End]

"As you can see student, Mister Winchester here poorly hid his intentions of how to attack, which resulted in giving me plenty of time to figure out how to deflect his attack." Pi announced, "And let this also be a lesson to anyone here who has an issue with the Faunus as a species, do not let me find or hear about racist actions."

That's when the bell rang, "Class dismissed, and could someone please take Mister Winchester to the infirmary?" Professor Goodwitch called.

[After classes]

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

It was a bit into the afternoon, and the sun was starting to set, most people had gone into their dorms.

"Ugh what is that racket!?" Weiss demanded as she went over to the window and slammed it shut.

Turns out all of Beacon's Dorm rooms are soundproofed, save for built in PA speakers for announcements, meaning as long as doors and windows are closed no sound can get in. According to Uncle Qrow it's because so many teams turn TV speakers up so loud or some students have a habit of tinkering with their weapons in their rooms rather than in the armory.

"I'm gonna go find out." Yang said jumping out of bed.

"I'm coming with you." I said.

"As am I." Weiss said.

"I might as well see what's going on as well." Blake said closing her book.

With that we all stepped out of our room, and I promptly smacked into Jaune, knocking both of us over.

'Why am I running into so many people today?' I asked myself, "Sorry Jaune." I groaned.

"I'm fine." Jaune groaned getting up.

"So." Nora chirped, "You guys trying to figure out what that racket's about too?"

"Yep." Yang said popping the 'P'.

"Well I think it's coming from Beacon Cliff." Pyrrha said.

"We've been going there a lot lately." Yang said.

[]

When we arrived at Beacon Cliff my jaw dropped, "Whoa." I said.

There were two massive beings duking it out.

One had a humanoid upper body, but instead of legs it had a long thin tail with several leaf life objects lining both sides of it, its arms were long with spherical shoulders and a single ponytail like protrusion on the back of its head. The creature also had the same barrier in front of it that Kuhn had.

"That must be... Magus." I said.

"Yep, that's Magus alright." Haseo said, "Which means Kuhn's inside of there."

I only now noticed Haseo, Endrance and Pi standing there.

"Who's Kuhn fighting?" Ren asked.

In response Endrance pointed at the other figure, "Her." He said.

The figure in question looked a lot like a person wearing an over sized white robe, it's upper arms were extremely thin with orb shaped shoulders, yet once the arms reached the elbow the arms looked like there were in massive white sleeves, I could even see hands in them, the robe area of the lower body took on a an upside down tear shape and was bent back like the wind was blowing it that way. Above it's head was a white metal halo, and being it was a large golden ring with six pointed oval shaped objects impaled within the ring at even distances. I also noticed at the bottom of the robe was a sideways eye shape.

"That's... beautiful." Weiss said looking at the being.

"That's Innis." Pi said.

"Then that means Kuhn's fighting Atoli." Pyrrha said.

"I wonder who's gonna win?" Jaune asked.

"At this rate, Atoli's winning, Kuhn keeps hitting mirages." Haseo said.

As if on cue Magus fired a multitude of Energy shots from his hands, however moments before they hit Innis she turned translucent, and the moment one of them hit her she vanished, only to appear right next to Magus and slashed at him with newly appeared blades.

These Blades were generated from newly appeared orbs that were at her hands, they looked holographic like Skeith's Scythe, except they were pale blue, and were divided into five segments, the fifth segment was the same size as the other fours segments put together.

"OW!" Kuhn's voice shouted from within Magus.

"You said don't hold back!" Atoli called from within Innis as she backed off.

"I said no Data Draining, that was all I said!" Kuhn shouted.

"Oh well, maybe next time I'll hold back." Atoli said before Innis fired six energy shots from her ring, each one hitting one of the Leaves protecting Kuhn, shattering all of them.

Apparently the energy shots poured the damage into Magus as I saw him get stunned by the same electrical volts as the Nevermore from the Initiation.

Innis then did an aerial back flip, leaving her ring behind then flying through the ring, and charging right at Magus with the ring being held onto her body.

When Innis slammed into Magus he fell out of the sky and almost crashing into us if he didn't revert back into just Kuhn.

"I think it's safe to say Atoli won that one." Kuhn groaned.

"Yep." Haseo said popping the 'P'.

"Yeash." Yang said, "You guys take training seriously huh?"

"Correct." Endrance said.

"I still want to see Macha some time in the year Endrance." Weiss demanded.

"And you will sister I promise." Endrance said.

That's when Pyrrha walked up to Pi, "Uh, sis..." Pyrrha said nervously.

"Yes sis?" Pi asked warmly.

"Do you think you can teach me some hand to hand combat?" Pyrrha asked.

"Tomorrow after class okay." Pi said with a smile.

"Thanks sis." Pyrrha said hugging Pi.

Yang was right next to them in an instant, on her knee's with her hands clasped together above her head and her head bowed down.

"Pi Nikos can I please get training lessons as well?" Yang all but begged.

Haseo was smirking as he recorded the whole thing.

I made do with a simple picture of the scene.

[? P.O.V.]

[White Fang base in Vale]

"What is going on here?" I asked myself as I saw a Black haired woman with flame-like eyes giving orders to a small group of White Fang members and Roman Torchwick.

"Hey who- you." A White Fang Grunt behind me gasped, "Tra-"

I cut the man off with a quick slash from the newly drawn Seductive Rose. It didn't kill him, but his body was coated in a pink haze and was silenced.

"Shut up." I muttered going back to my spying.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright that's this chapter everyone, see you all next time.**

 **Bye.**


	9. Machinator

**Hello people, Phoenix Champion here with yet another chapter of Terror of Death, Huntsman of Remnant.**

 **Well, all I have to say is that I wrote this a couple of days ago when I was bored out of my mind so...**

 **Yeah, enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 9:]

[Haseo P.O.V.]

I sat in my seat for Professor Goodwitch's class and watched as Jaune sparred with Cardin, although it was more of a massacre on Jaune's part.

"Enough!" Professor Goodwitch called after Jaune got knocked aside by Cardin's mace again.

"Jaune need's some serious help." Kuhn said.

"I would suspect miss Nikos to have aided him in his training at the very least." Endrance said.

"That is unless Pi has anything to say about it." Atoli said seeing Pi walk over to help Jaune up.

"Rest in peace Jaune." Kuhn said.

I sighed as Jaune paled and returned to his seat as Professor Goodwitch announced he end of class.

[]

"So there we were, in the middle of the night." Nora said dramatically.

"It was day." Ren corrected flatly.

"We were surrounded by Ursai." Nora continued as if Ren didn't say anything.

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected.

"Dozens of them!" Nora shouted suddenly.

"There were two of them." Ren said as if nothing abnormal happened.

"But they were no match for me and Ren, and we made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs." Nora said proudly.

"She's been having this recurring dream every night for the past month." Ren said exasperated.

"I commend your patience." Endrance said.

"Jaune are you alright?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh? Yeah, fine. Why do you ask?" Jaune replied.

"Because you look a little... Not okay." Ruby replied.

"Yeah, by the way, what did Pi say to you?"

"I'm fine." Jaune said, "Oh and Pi just told me that Sakubo's going to arrive within the week." Jaune said.

We all looked back to see Cardin laugh at Velvet just for being a Faunus.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said.

"Who Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around you know, practical jokes." Jaune said.

"He's a bully." Ruby and I said at the same time, seriously Cardin is the kind of person I would actually PK in an MMO for no reason other than he's that big an ass.

"Name one time he's bullied me." Jaune said

"When he knocked your books out of your arms in the hall." Atoli said.

"He activated your shield thus getting you stuck in a doorway." Weiss said.

"He shoved you in your locker and launched it into the Emerald Forest." I added.

"I didn't land that far from the school." Jaune defended.

"Jaune, it took me half the day to get your ass out of the place." I said.

"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha said.

"Oh, we'll break his legs!" Nora declared standing up in her seat.

"I'll join you." I said with a very evil smirk.

"Guys it's fine really it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said

"Oww that hurts!" Velvet called out, I looked over to see Cardin was pulling on Velvet's ear.

"See I told you it was real." Cardin said.

I stood up, ready to beat Cardin senseless, but Atoli grabbed my arm and took a quick picture of the scene with her scroll and sent it to both her mother and Pi.

And then she let go of my arm waving me forward.

"Hey, Winchester." I said getting behind Cardin.

"Huh?" Cardin asked turning around, and that resulted in him getting a solid punch from my fist causing him to fall over onto his teammates.

"Listen up pal." I said glaring at him, "If I ever see you picking on my friend again I'll make sure you regret it."

"Oh yeah, how?" Cardin sneered.

"For one," I said lifting him up by his collar, "I can easily make your life a living hell."

Apparently my glare was enough to get Cardin to lose his nerve and pale slightly, "Fine." He relented.

"Good, now get out of here before Professor Nikos get's here, both she and Professor Goodwitch are on their way right now." I said tossing him aside and watching him and his teammates run out of the cafeteria.

Only to see them fall over as they rammed into Pi.

"Those guys are screwed." Ruby said before shoving an entire hand sized cookie into her mouth.

[After school hours: Rooftop]

[Pi's P.O.V.]

I stood at the rooftop with Pyrrha and Yang, the latter of which I didn't hold too far back because she knew the basic's of hand-to-hand combat. "Alright you two, I think that's enough for today."

"Thank Oum." Yang breathed as she fell onto her back exhausted, I suppose my training can be strenuous.

"Yang, head to your room, shower and get some sleep." I said, "But be proud of this, you've already gone longer than my previous students have before decided to call and end to their training and begin developing their own styles."

"Good to know." Yang said throwing me a thumbs up, before getting up and stumbling off to her room.

"Pyrrha you can-" I started turning to my sister.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked walking over to said boy as he leaned over the balcony.

I stood back as The two had a talk, eventually Jaune ended up growing frustrated and letting one of his secret's spill.

"I forged my transcripts." Jaune admitted.

"Really now?" I asked taking this as my chance to prevent Jaune from making a rash decision.

"O-oh, Professor Nikos." Jaune said.

"Jaune, we're friends, outside of class feel free to call me Pi." I said.

"A-alright Pi, I... guess I better start packing." Jaune said walking past Pyrrha and me.

Until I grabbed his arm firmly as he walked next to me, "Why is that? Fake transcripts or not you are still a student recognized by Professor Ozpin." I said.

"But... my transcripts are-" Jaune started.

"Forged yes, we've been through this." I said pulling Jaune back in front of me and Pyrrha, "However do you believe Ozpin is a man to be so easily fooled?"

"No...?" Jaune replied slowly, not sure how to respond.

"Correct." I said, "Jaune I took a look at your transcripts myself and I have to say, they were very well forged."

"Why do you say that sis?" Pyrrha asked.

"Jaune not only managed to write himself off as an effective combatant, but he also managed to make his 'grades' seem just above average, not enough to seem suspicious, in fact even his 'attendance' gave off the vibe of 'This guy has missed a few days of class, but still earned what he earned' which is to say he did not write himself off as someone with perfect attendance, otherwise it would make his grades look off." I said, "Basically, if Professor Ozpin and I didn't go back and check official records we could have actually been fooled."

"So... Ozpin knew they were fake, but he still let me in?" Jaune asked.

"Right, because you were smart enough to cover up everything you could possibly cover to make yourself seem a good enough huntsman-in-training to attend this school. I believe Ozpin chose you not because of your strength and skill, but rather because of your intelligence." I said, "Although that intelligence is regrettably covered over by a thick layer of obliviousness."

"What?" Jaune asked taken aback.

"Jaune, as a friend I'm going to say this." I said, "Take your love-struck eyes of Miss Schnee for a few days and hopefully you'll find that there is someone else very close that would easily return such affection."

"Huh?" Jaune asked surprised, "Who?"

I could notice Pyrrha cringing at that.

"Jaune, I'm not to to crank those gears in your head by hand you know." I joked, getting a laugh from the two.

"Fair enough." Jaune said.

"From now on however," I said getting stern, "I want you and Miss Nikos here to report to my class everyday after classes for mandatory training everyday, excluding weekends. Mr. Arc your level of skill is atrocious and as such I will be mediating your training with Miss Nikos until further notice, understand."

"Y-yes Professor." Jaune said nervously because of my shift in tone.

"Good, Miss Nikos your hand-to-hand training will still take place at the same time as usual with Miss Xiao Long." I said to my sister, getting a nod from her, "Now off to bed with you two, tomorrows Thursday and you know what that means in my class."

That got the two running back to their dorms.

'I'll help you as much as I can sis, but you need to take that big step.' I thought leaning back on the rail.

Before shooting my hand down and grabbing someone by the wrist, "It seems that my lesson from before has not taken full effect Mr. Winchester, even the most oblivious of people would know that if I don't tolerate Racism I wouldn't tolerate Bullying or Blackmail." I said sternly.

"Meep." I heard Cardin say as I pulled him up, he already ened up missing Oobleck history class during the lunchroom incident so needless to say he might be missing a few morning classes tomorrow.

[Jaune's P.O.V.]

"How bad can I expect this to go?" I asked Pyrrha as we walked back to our dorm.

"Don't worry Jaune." Pyrrha said happily, "I'll go easy on you until you can get the basic's down, then I'll slowly up the challenge until Pi decides you've become sufficient."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I heard Haseo shout from Team RWBY's dorm, because the door was open a crack.

"That sounds like something I don't want to get into." I said.

"Agreed." Pyrrha said as we entered our dorm.

"Jaune! Pyrrha! Ren made Pancakes!" Nora shouted the moment Pyrrha shut the door.

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

"No! Absolutely not!" Weiss snapped shaking her head.

"This isn't a suggestion." Blake said.

"This problem needs to get sorted out, soon." Yang agreed as she reapplied the tacks she used to hold up her poster of Pi, seriously she went from being gung-ho about the Achieve-men to one of Pi Nikos's biggest fan girls.

"You essentially want me to go on a date with this brute!?" Weiss demanded hiking a thumb at Haseo.

"Yes Weiss, you and Haseo are literally getting into a fight every. Single. Day." I said, "This really needs to stop."

"Hey I would be getting into a fight with her everyday if she'd stop looking down on me like I was some sort of savage." Haseo snapped.

"That's because you are!" Weiss demanded, "You're fight with Azure Kaito in that Mistral Tournament last year, that Boarbatusk in Port's class on the first day, even your attack on Cardin during lunch today. You always fight with almost a much brutishness than your twin sister."

"Almost?" Haseo asked.

"What d you mean by that?" Yang asked.

"At the very least unlike you, Haseo isn't a sexual deviant." Weiss said flatly.

"What?" Yang asked faking a surprised gasp.

"She's got you there." I said.

"Look, point is, you to need to take some time to actually get to know each other, otherwise these fight are just going to keep on happening again and again an again until sooner or later you two end up fighting and get yourselves seriously injured." Yang said.

"Fine, but it will be after the field trip to forever falls, got it." Haseo said.

"That's fair." I said.

"Good, now I'm out of here." Haseo said marching out of out room and slamming the door behind him.

"Brute." Weiss sighed.

I sighed in disappointment as my head fell back on my bed.

[Haseo P.O.V.]

[Forever Falls]

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is Beautiful, however we are not here to sight see, Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the tree's deep inside this forest, and Professor Nikos and I are here to make sure that you do not die while doing so." Professor Goodwitch said.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap, however this forest is full of Grimm and they are attracted to the sap, along with Rapier Wasps most notably, so be sure to stay near your teammates." Professor Nikos added.

With that my team went with RWBY and JNPR to collect some sap.

[]

"Alright, almost done." I said using one of my daggers to carve into the tree to get the sap out.

"Careful, you don't want to damage the tree too much." Atoli said.

"You okay Jaune?" Kuhn called.

"Yeah." Jaune replied keeping his distance from the sap covered trees, turns out the kid is allergic to the stuff.

"Incoming." Endrance said casually.

"Huh?" I asked turning around, only to see Endrance catch a jar of sap flying at me with his Glyphs.

"Who the hell would try something so dangerous?" Kuhn growled as he reached for his gun.

"No damn clue." I said, "Ren, catch, a replacement for what Nora just chugged!" I said tossing the jar to Ren, who caught it with ease.

[No P.O.V.]

[With Cardin]

"Dammit, the Schnee saw coming. " Cardin growled.

"So... anyone got a plan B?" Sky asked.

"Nope." Russel asked.

"Nah uh." Dove said.

At that moment however a Plan B was the one thing they didn't need to worry about. Because a glass jar fell and shattered on Cardin's head.

"Ow!" Cardin shouted, "The hell?" he asked picking up the metal lid.

It looked like any other like you can buy in bulk at you local grocery store, save for the symbol in it, a purple and white cat head with tall ears.

"Anyone know somebody with that symbol?" Cardin asked.

"Nobody come to mi-" Sky started.

Only for an Ursa's growl to fill the area.

[Haseo's P.O.V]

"What was that?" Jaune asked.

"Probably nothing." Yang said.

"Ursa! Ursa!" I heard someone shout, and we soon saw Sky, Dove, and Russel to run out of the tree's like there was hell on their asses.

"What?" Yang demanded grabbing Sky.

"Ursa! It's back there with Cardin!" Sky said in panic.

"And you guy's just left him?" Kuhn asked, "Some team you are."

Jaune had already run ahead.

"Jaune wait!" Pyrrha called running after him.

"Idiot, Ruby, Weiss, Endrance with me. Everyone else, go get one of the Professors." I ordered before running off after them.

When we caught up with Jaune Pyrha held us back as Jaune dueled the Ursa, he actually seemed to hold his own, that is until he raised his shield to block the Ursa'a attack.

"He's not gonna make it." I urged, but that's when Pyrrha raised her hand, causing Jaune's shield to move just fast enough to block the attack, allowing Jaune to behead the Grimm.

"Nice one Pyrrha." I said.

"Wait, what just happened?" Ruby asked.

"My Semblance, it's Polarity." Pyrrha said.

"The ability to control magnetism." Endrance said.

"Cool." Ruby said.

Pretty soon Cardin got up, and after a warning from Jaune walked off.

But that's when another Grimm showed up, and a big one at that.

"Griffon! I shouted bursting out of the brush.

"Wha-?" Jaune gasped turning around.

"Oh no you don't!" A rather high pitched female voice shouted, right before the Griffon received an Avatar sized punch by a pink fist and getting sent airborne.

"What the heck!?" Jaune shouted.

"Big brother you sit right there while I deal with this thing!" the female voice demanded, and now I saw the source

It was larger than Skeith, and had an appearance of a child with two arms with tiny shoulders and mitten like hands, and a head floating off the body that seemed to sprout from a pink bud over a black and pink orb, the head had five protrusions on it that made it seem like a sun. Floating around the orb were six pink flower petal like holographic objects, below that in front of it was a larger pink plate with a gap in it that the child-like body above could fit into it snugly. Behind it however was a blue plate identical to the pink one, however the gap was filled by a blue child-like figure that looked almost identical to the pink one, but was blue and had to yellow horns on it's head curving out from the side and going up making a perfect crescent moon if you tilted your head to the side. Between the two plates was a gold spike floating there.

This was the fifth Phase, Gorre the Machinator.

"Ahh crap." Jaune groaned.

"What?" Pyrrha asked confused, and not by the fact that Jaune wasn't all too phased by the Avatar.

"Today's a Saku day." Jaune groaned.

'I feel your pain Jaune.' I thought.

[No P.O.V.]

[OST- .Hack GU Double Prayer]

"Take that!" Saku shouted as Gorre shot out a spray of pink Energy shots at the Griffon, knocking it back a fair distance.

The Griffon dove toward her, but Saku reared back her fist and charged forward as well, and soon fist met beak. Fist won as the Griffon tumbled back a fair distance.

"Here we go!" Saku shouted as Gorre raised her arms, causing the six petals around the waist to float above her head and begin spinning around at dangerous speeds, then Saku threw it and it clashed the Griffon, sending it spinning.

The Griffon quickly charged at Gorre once again, but this time Gorre's pink body retreated into her plate and the Blue body popped out, causing the pink petals to fade and get replaced by two holographic plates covering the Pink body.

Now Bo was in control of Gorre, and quickly turned around to run.

"What's she doing?" Weiss asked as Gorre began letting out bubbles that intercepted the Griffon as it chased her.

"Gaining speed." Endrance said.

It was true, pretty soon Gorre was going rather fast, then sharply turned around and tackled the Griffon, "Saku!" Bo shouted as she held down the Grimm.

"Let's go!" Saku shouted popping out of her plate and began mercilessly beating the Grimm before charging a dangerously powered upper cut, which she released just as Bo let go of the Griffon, sending the Grimm so far away it actually left a twinkle in the sky.

[OST End]

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

"I'm now officially scared of my little sister." Jaune said.

"Hey, didn't it seem like both Saku and BO were in control of Gorre?" Ruby asked.

"Well Gorre was two beings in one." Pyrrha said as Gorre floated down and vanished in a brief flash

Standing in front of us now was a rather young girl about 12 or 13 with short blonde hair and chestnut eyes, she wore a dark blue top with cuffed sleeves that left her midriff exposed with a white piece of cloth on her neck that made a square shape covering her chest. She wore a green and blue checkers skirt and orange stocking with darker orange stripes on it that went all the way up her skirt, odds are she probably a pair of shorts under her skirt, she wore a pair of white boots with raised bottoms, but not like heels. On her head was an odd blue and green hat with two horn like features on it, one pointing up the other pointing down, the one that pointed up had a sun shaped charm on it while the one pointing down had a crescent moon charm on it.

"H-hey Saku, it's good to see you a-" Jaune started.

*WHAM!*

Before Jaune could even finish his sentence he was on the ground clutching his head in pain, "Ow..." Jaune groaned. Saku standing over him with a large Red and Blue book in one hand and a brown satchel in the other.

"Jaune Arc you moron!" Saku shouted, "When someone yells 'Griffon' you don't just turn around and stand there with a dumb look on your face. You get out of the way as soon as you hear it, move in whatever direction you don't see the thing!"

"Anyone feeling brave enough to help Jaune?"I asked.

Pyrrha was the one to step forth and help Jaune up, "Are you okay Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Give me an hour, Saku hit's really hard with that book." Jaune groaned.

"And who are you?" Saku demanded looking at Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune's Partner at Beacon." Pyrrha said.

"Hmm." Saku said examining Pyrrha closely, "Alright, I suppose that's acceptable."

"Okay..." Pyrrha said uncomfortably, "Well we better get back to my sister, our trip is coming to a close."

"Yeah, I need to talk with Pi in private anyway." Saku said as those two left, with Ruby, Weiss, and Endrance following them.

"Nice to see you again Saku." I finally said.

"Huh?" Saku said looking over at me, "Oh, hey Haseo, didn't notice you there." Saku said.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked cautiously.

"How I can get those two together, she really has it badly for my brother." Saku said walking off, "Oh, and Bo says hi."

"Oh boy." I sighed, "Hectic year indeed."

 **[[]]**

 **Alright everyone that's this chapter.**

 **Yes, I know I skipped Doctor Ooblecks class, but because Cardin and his team were getting reprimanded by Pi they missed that class and without them there nothing really of note actually happened so Jaune didn't get embarrassed in public.**

 **Anyway, Saku and Bo are here!**

 **Anyway next chapter we have a date between Haseo and Weiss just so they aren't at each others throats all the time.**

 **See you all then.**


	10. Evaluation

**Alright people, this is take 2 of trying to write this chapter, damn site decided it would be a good idea to log me out automatically while I was writing this the first time around so I'm kinda pissed off right now.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 10: Evaluation]

[Haseo P.O.V.]

I knocked on the door to team RWBY's room, ready to just get this over with, I had already told Weiss not to dress up fancy because I was not going to be shelling out a lot of Lien on this trip because unlike 'The World' where money is stupidly easy to get in comparison to how much things usually cost. A Huntsman or Huntress really need to work hard for the money that the missions pay, and in the end considering the average amount of expenses a Huntsman pays for keeping their equipment in top shape it's still hard to get rich that way.

Endrance had told me that Weiss had actually never gone to a fast food place and that she had actually wanted to go to one at one point in time, plus I had offered to pick up a few things for Atoli and Kuhn while I was out there.

Weiss soon opened the door with an annoyed look on her face, most likely because of Yang and Ruby, I couldn't blame her, "Are you ready for this?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with." I said annoyed at my sisters myself.

"Let's go then." Weiss said grabbing Myrtenaster from beside the door, at least if we're attack she can fight back instead of having to rely on me just using Cursed Wave.

[]

We made our way to Beacon's garage where I pulled Canard up to Weiss.

"That is the single strangest Motorcycle I have ever seen." Weiss said.

"Well for one I built it by hand." I started.

"That explains it." Weiss said dryly.

"And unlike a normal motorcycle this on was built to drive right into the enemy without taking damage, I had Yang punch with her strongest and it didn't even dent." I said.

"I'll admit that's impressive." Weiss said looking at Canard with a new eye, "Is it safe?"

"Yeah it's safe." I said getting on and handing Weiss the red helmet Ruby usually wears, "And don't worry, unless it's into the heat of battle I'm a safe driver, unlike Yang."

"How bad is Yang?" Weiss asked a little worried as she put on the helmet and getting on behind me.

"Most sane people don't ask for another ride if they have an alternate choice." I said and drove off to the landing pad, I gotta get this thing to Vale somehow.

[]

As I had promised Atoli and Kuhn I made a quick stop at From Dust til Dawn.

"Why are we here? I know you said you wouldn't be spending too much on this trip but this still seems cheap, even by those standards." Weiss said as I got off.

"It's just a quick stop, Atoli needs some more Dust and Kuhn needs more ammo, I just need to drop this list off to the shopkeep and come back after our outing to pick them up." I said.

"I'm guessing your doing it as a responsibility of being a team leader?" Weiss said.

"No I'm doing it as a responsibility as a friend." I said pulling the list from my pocket, stepping inside real quick and handing the old guy the list and the payment necessary before stepping outside back to Weiss.

"You know, I didn't take you as the type to willingly run favors for people." Weiss said.

"It depends on the favor really." I said getting back on Canard, "There are things I won't do."

"And what would those be?" Weiss asked.

"I won't go out on a beer run, or things like that. I'll go out and grab a necessity, but not luxuries." I replied.

"Alright, that makes sense." Weiss admitted.

[]

Our next stop was Dust Burger, a place Yang and Ruby dragged me to repeatedly.

"Fast food?" Weiss asked trying to conceal her smile, having it only crack through, "Really?"

"Hey I said I wasn't going anywhere fancy." I said stepping inside.

Both Weiss and I ordered a pair of simple Burgers, though Weiss ordered hers without condiments on it because she didn't want to stain her outfit. For drinks I grabbed a simple Dust Cola while Weiss picked up a sweet tea.

"I'll admit it, I've always been curious about how these taste but father didn't want me to have too much fat in my diet." Weiss said taking a bite out of her burger, "Mmm, this is actually pretty good."

"Your old man should have to worry too much, a little fat in the diet is harmful, especially considering just how much fat a Huntsman of Huntress will burn in a day just from training alone." I said taking a bite out of my burger.

"That's not what he thinks." Weiss said.

"Then he should probably work on getting that ten foot pole out his ass then." I said flatly.

Weiss froze up a bite before continuing to eat her burger, finally answering after swallowing, "Crude, but still pretty accurate." Weiss admitted, "I know he want's only what's best for me, Endrance and Winter, but he's just so strict it's unbearable sometimes. It's why no matter what's going on with my team I'm actually happier here, it's because he's not practically looming down on me every day."

"Heh, I can believe you." I said, "When Yang and I were seven she... did something really stupid, and as a result for the next five year until we got into Signal we could barely even go to the bathroom without Dad or our Uncle breathing down our necks."

"What happened?" Weiss asked.

"That's something I think it would be best if Yang explained." I answered, "But the reason however, well either Yang or I are the ones best to explain."

"So why did Yang do this stupid thing?" Weiss asked.

"You noticed how me, Yang and Ruby all have different last names right?" I asked.

"Yeah, yours is Branwen, Yang's is Xiao Long, and Ruby's is Rose. Why is that anyway?" Weiss asked.

"Well, Yang took our dad's last name, Ruby took her mothers last name, who was Summer Rose, dad's second wife." I started, "My last name came from Dad's first wife, Raven Branwen, who left us when Yang and I were only three months old."

"Why would she do that?" Weiss asked putting her burger down.

"I don't know really." I admitted, "All I know is that the moment I find her I'll beat the answers out of her, even going as far to do it with Skeith if I have to."

"Normally I'd say that would be excessive, but no one should abandon their children without a reason, or even without telling the father." Weiss said.

"Yeah. Whatever I do to her she's deserves but... in the end she's still my mother so I'm not going to kill her." I said.

Weiss looked down before continuing her burger,though now she seemed to be in deep thought about something.

[]

Pretty soon we returned to Beacon, but now I had a few bags I picked up at From Dust til Dawn.

"You know Haseo, I actually had a pretty good time today." Weiss admitted.

"Yeah, I'll admit I had a better time than I thought I would, you're actually pretty good company when we're not fighting." I said.

"Hey, maybe we could do this again some other time." Weiss said with a small grin.

"We'll see, but I'd rather not have another outing forced on us." I said.

"Very true, well, I have some studying to catch up on." Weiss said and entered her room.

"Heh, yeah." I said, "I got things to do myself, like make sure Kuhn hasn't been flirting with half of Beacon when I'm not around." I said to myself opening the door.

[Weiss's P.O.V.]

"So? How it go?" Yang asked the second I closed the door

"It was... acceptable of an outing." I replied, being careful of my choice of words because this brute of Rose Xiao-Long Family wouldn't let go of a chance to tease.

"I kinda figured that when there wasn't shouting the moment the door opened." Ruby said.

"And you don't look at all annoyed." Blake said not even glancing up from her smut novel.

Just because she's hiding it in another book doesn't mean it's a good way to hide it if her face is turning red, I'm amazed Yang hasn't teased her about it yet.

"Uh, Blake if you'd take your nose out of your smut you'd notice she's giving an annoyed look at me and Ruby right now." Yang said. I stand corrected.

Blake snapped her book shut, leaned over to look down her bed and slammed Yang in the face with a pillow before going back up.

"You deserved that Yang." I said making my way to my bed.

"Can one of you please tell me what 'Smut' means already?" Ruby pouted.

"No." The rest of us chorused.

I'm surprised she hasn't figured out she can just look the word up on her scroll.

"Hey team?" Ruby asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Has anybody heard about where Sakubo's going to be staying?" Ruby asked.

[Pyrrha's P.O.V.]

I had already changed into my night clothes and was really just taking my slippers off and getting into my bed after letting my hair down.

"Whoa!" Jaune suddenly shouted, I looked up just in time to see Jaune in his embarrassing, but admittedly kinda cute onsie (We're honestly just waiting for a calm day for Nora so we could get him some normal sleeping clothes, Ren says tomorrow would be that best chance.)

And he flew right into me, knocking both of us onto my bed, "Sorry Jaune but you know my rules, I get a bed all to my own." Saku shouted as she commandeered Jaune's bed.

"Ugh, when's Bo gonna take over?" Jaune groaned.

"Tomorrow, unless she's getting bullied in which case I'm coming right back out." Saku explained.

"Where's that fifth bed?" Jaune groaned.

"Professor Ozpin said it would come around tomorrow." I said.

"P-P-P-Pyrrha, I'm so sorry about this." Jaune stuttered realizing he was in my bed, "I-I can go sleep in Ren's bed if-"

"I don't recommend that Jaune." Nora chirped, "He's a cuddler."

Jaune grimaced at that, I don't blame him, I don't think men would really like to be cuddled my men their own age, "Nora would you be willing to-" Jaune started.

"Nope." Nora said happily, "Unless you or Pyrrha are okay waking up bruised and battered."

"She tosses and turns a lot at night." Ren said, "And I do mean a lot."

Jaune gulped at that.

"Well Jauney, unless Nora and Ren are willing to sleep together-" Saku started.

"We're not together-together so that's not gonna happen." Nora said, although she seemed a little less upbeat about it that usual.

"-Then that means you're gonna have to sleep in the same bed as Pyrrha." Saku finished, "Unless you want to sleep in the shower, and I just took a cold shower."

"Is... that alright with you Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

My heart fluttered a little at that, "Sure, you can sleep with me tonight Jaune." I said happily.

"Thanks Pyrrha." Jaune said, "Sorry if it's a little cramped though, these beds aren't that big and Saku knows this."

"It's alright Jaune, I don't move much in my sleep." I replied as Jaune and I snuggled in.

'I really should thank Saku later.' I thought as I closed my eyes, 'I've outgrown that cuddling phase I had when I was five... right?'

 **[[]]**

 **Well everyone, that's this chapter.**

 **Sorry that it's so much shorter than previous chapters, but the site just pissed me off with it's stupid auto logouts, so I had ended up scrapping most of the original chapter out of not remembering it due to anger and had to make up new parts to fill the gap of 'This feels too short.'  
**

 **Well don't worry, the next chapters I should be a lot less pissed when I write them.**

 **See ya then.**


	11. Stray

**Ladies and Gentlemen I have made a decision.**

 **I'm taking Reading THOR down.**

 **Now before you all go into an uproar over the loss of the story don't worry, I'll be putting it back up as soon as the CU crisis has come to a close.**

 **I have multiple reason's for taking Reading THOR down and they are as follows.**

 **1) I want those bastards comment's off my story.**

 **2) I'm certain one of those asses are following my story so I want him/her off my ass.**

 **3) I've noticed a hell of a lot of errors on my part for this story so I want to go back and fix them.**

 **4) I want to avoid any damage to my profile because of the CU being playground tattletales.**

 **And to any CU reading this, listen up, I'm about to reveal a portion of my childhood right here right now.**

 **From Kindergarden to the 9th grade I was a victim of bullying, that ended in the middle of ninth grade when I finally snapped and slugged one of my bullies in the face. With that single punch, not only did I give the guy a bloody nose from a swing with my off-hand, I effectively ceased all the bullies shots at me because they actually feared retaliation. I was able to go through Highschool bully free, hell even in my last year of highschool word had continued to spread in middle school about 'the kid who punched a bully'.**

 **CU, what you are doing is bullying, don't argue with it. As a victim of bullying I know what bullying is, and by actively hunting down stories that are breaking the rules you are blackmailing authors to take their stories down, bullying them to follow your logic.**

 **And for readers of Reading THOR I'd recommend going back to read your favorite chapters now as Reading THOR is going down at (Roughly) 7:00 PM Eastern US timezone.**

 **Now then, on with the chapter, which I can finally type in peace without the threat of a hurricane blowing my house away lingering over me.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 11: Stray]

[Haseo P.O.V.]

'Why did I agree to come with them?' I internally groaned as Weiss led Team RWBY and myself through Vale as she rambled on about the greatness of the Vytal Festival, seriously all I wanted was to grab a few parts so I could get some maintenance done on Canard.

"The Vytal festival, oh this is absolutely wonderful." Weiss said rather cheerily.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss, it's kinda weirding me out." Ruby said, "And I've grown used to the creepy smiles Haseo gives when he's fighting Grimm."

"Hey!" I called out jokingly.

"How could you not smile, a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world, there will be dances, parades, a tournament, oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking." Weiss said.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said.

"Quiet you." Weiss said.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid dock's?" Yang asked.

"Ugh, they smell like fish." Ruby said covering her nose.

"Well there are a lot of fishing boat's here Ruby, of course they'd smell like fish." I said.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of Beacon I feel as if it my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss said.

"Didn't Endrance specifically tell you not to spy on other students?" I reminded.

"That is not what I'm doing, besides it's not like you could prove it." Weiss retorted.

"I can't, but a quick call to Endrance can clear up your intentions rather cleanly." I said, the threat being rather subtle.

"You wouldn't dare." Weiss said lowly.

I simply pulled out my scroll, "Try me." I challenged.

However Ruby managed to inadvertently save Weiss, "Whoa." Ruby said looking in another direction, I followed her eyes to see a crime scene around a Dust shop from the looks of it.

We approached the scene to get a better look and to figure out what happened, "What happened here?" Ruby asked.

"Robbery, second Dust shop to be hit this week." The investigator replied.

"That's terrible." Yang said.

"They left all the money again." A second Investigator noted.

"It doesn't make a lick of sense, who needs that much Dust?" The first Investigator asked.

"I don't know, an army?" the second Investigator said.

"You thinking it was the White Fang?" The first Investigator asked.

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second investigator said.

"Hmmp, the White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss said.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss retorted, "Besides didn't they kidnap you when they attacked my train?"

"The White Fang is hardly a group of psychopaths, they're a group of misguided Faunus." Blake replied, "And while they did that doesn't change what they are!"

"Misguided? The want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet." Weiss said.

"So then they're very misguided. Either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake said.

"Blake has a point." I said, "This isn't to hurt the SDC, attacking a single Dust shop would do that. Besides, what about Roman and that girl who was with him?"

"Yeah, he was robbing a Dust shop when we first saw him." Ruby added.

"Well it doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum, those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said.

"That's not necessarily true." Yang said.

"Hey stop that Faunus!" A man called, we all looked over to the docks to observe the scene.

"Why does the world have to do shit like this?" I groaned as we saw what was going on.

A Faunus with a monkey tail was being chased by two crew members before he jumped off and onto the docks themselves and then he leapt onto a lamppost and hung upside down from it.

"You no good stowaway!" a crewman shouted.

"Hey a no good stowaway would have been caught, I'm a great stowaway!" The Monkey Faunus called back.

That's when the two investigator for the crime scene showed up, one of them threw a stone half hardheartedly to get the Faunus's attention.

"How did they get ahead of us?" Weiss asked.

"I haven't got a clue." I said.

"Hey, get down from there this instant." An Investigator said, only to receive a banana peel in his face. The monkey Faunus laughed as he ran off in our direction, winking at Blake as he passed us.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes." Yang said.

"Quick we have to observe him!" Weiss shouted as she ran off with us following.

We chased the Faunus until Weiss ended up running into an orange haired girl.

"No he got away!" Weiss cried.

"Uhh, Weiss." Yang said pointing to the girl, causing Weiss to shout and jump off.

"Salutations!" The girl said way too cheerily.

"Umm, hello." Weiss said.

"Uh are you… okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking." The girl said with an unchanged amount of cheer in her voice, we all glanced around at one another.

"Do you... want to get up?" Yang asked.

"Yes." The girl said as she flipped herself upright, then she turned to us causing the girls to take a step back, "My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby." Ruby said.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss said.

"Blake." Blake said.

"Haseo." I said, there was something... off about this girl, she moved so stiffly, yet still showed flexibility a little too smoothly, almost like it wasn't natural.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked, Blake proceeded to hit Yang, "Oh I'm Yang." She corrected.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny repeated.

"You already said that." Weiss said.

"So I did." Penny said.

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss said as we turned to leave.

"Take care friend." Ruby said as we left.

"She was weird." Yang said.

"Yang!" I scolded, "Don't talk about someone behind their back. They could have very good hearing."

"Now where did that Faunus riffraff run off to." Weiss said only for all of us to freeze upon seeing Penny right in front of us.

"Or they could move really fast." I added blinking in surprise.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked.

"Told you." I said jabbing Yang in the side with my elbow.

"Oh I'm really sorry I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang said as Weiss tried to figure out how Penny got in front of us.

"No not you," Penny said moving past all of us and in front of Ruby, "You."

"Me?" Ruby asked in surprise, then she began to stammer trying to collect her thoughts.

"You called me friend, am I really your friend?" Penny asked.

"Umm." Ruby said glancing at us, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were waving the hands in a no fashion while I actually encouraged her.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Ruby said causing the girls to fall over.

"Sensational, we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny said enthusiastically.

"Is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"No she seems far more coordinated." Weiss said.

"So what are you doing here in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny said.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"I'm combat ready." Penny said.

"Forgive me but you hardly look the part." Weiss said.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said.

"It's a combat skirt." Weiss retorted, Ruby sped right next to Weiss.

"Yeah." Ruby said as she gave Weiss a high five.

"Wait a minute if you're fighting in the tournament then does that mean you know that monkey tailed rapscallion?" Weiss asked.

"Oh great I thought we had moved past this." I groaned.

"The who?" Penny asked.

"The monkey Faunus we we're following when Weiss ran into you." I said

"Oh, well then no I haven't." Penny said enthusiastically.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake asked.

"Huh?" Weiss asked.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate, he's a person!" Blake said.

"Oh I'm sorry, would you like for me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can, or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss retorted.

"You're really starting to piss me off Weiss." I warned.

"Stop it!" Blake shouted.

"Stop what, he clearly broke the law, give him time and he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang." Weiss said.

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake shouted and walked off.

"I'm gonna go get those parts before I go off on Weiss." I said walking off.

[]

I returned to the hall and as passing Team RWBY's Dorm to wash off the grease and oil from working on Canard when I saw Endrance step out of our room.

"Ah Haseo, we were wondering where you were so I was about to go looking for you." Endrance said.

"Hey, Motorcycle maintenance isn't a quick and clean job." I said gesturing to myself.

"I can see that." Endrance said.

At that moment Blake burst out of Team RWBY's dorm running as fast as she could, "Blake! Wait!" I heard Ruby call as Blake knocked me over.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Sorry Haseo, you see Blake and Weiss were still arguing about the Faunus and the White Fang and Blake started to get really angry and then eventually said that they were tired of being pushed around but he words made it seem like she was once a member of the White Fang but that can't be right bacuase she was a captive of the White Fang." Ruby said getting faster with each word.

"Ruby." Endrance said softly.

"Yes?" Ruby asked.

"Could you please take your sister to our room and wait there please, Haseo will explain after he showers." Endrance said unnaturally calmly.

"Yeah... but, what about Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"I'll talk with my sister." Endrance said coldly as he walked into Team RWBY's dorm, threw Yang out and slammed the door shut.

[? P.O.V.]

I stood leaning against a pillar in Beacons courtyard with a sealed letter in my hand.

'How am I going to get this to Elk?' I asked myself.

My thought's were interrupted by the sound of clacking heels running across the courtyard, instinctively I silenced my breathing and crouched low, then I saw who was running.

'Blake?' I thought in confusion, I knew she as there but why was she running?

I saw Blake take the bow off her head and then we both noticed the blonde monkey Faunus from Vacuo perching on top of the fountain.

'Sorry Elk but this is going to have to wait.' I thought putting the letter away and following my fellow Faunus from a distance.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright everyone that's the chapter, now I need to go clear out some fallen tree's so see you tomorrow for Verdant Gamer.**


	12. Ambush

**Well readers, it's time for some more Terror of Death.**

 **As some may have noticed my Poll for having Yata return has been taken down.**

 **Mainly because it's was basically unanimous for Yata to return, so he will... as soon as I figure out a place to put him, I have an idea, but I need to wait for Volume 4 to come out in case RT derails that idea.**

 **Well anyway people it's time for the chapter so enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 12: Ambush]

[Blake's P.O.V.]

"So." I finally said to Sun, as I learn the name of my fellow Faunus, after 2 two days of relative silence, "What do you want to know?"

"Finally she speak!" Sun called, "For the past two days you've been giving me small talk and weird looks."

In turn I narrowed my gaze at Sun.

"Yeah, like that." Sun said leaning back a bit.

"Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Of course, I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them." Sun said, "Stupid holier than thou creeps who use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me." After finishing his sentence he used his tail to take a sip of the tea I got for him.

"I was once a member of the White Fang." I said, this caused Sun to nearly choke on his tea.

"You were a member of the White Fang!?" Sun exclaimed after he recovered from choking on his tea.

"That's right, I was a member for most of my life actually, you could say I was born into it. You can almost say I was born into it. Back then things were different, in the ashes of war the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus, of course even when promised equality the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate, Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings, so the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people, and I was there. I was at the front of every rally, I took part in every boycott, I actually thought we were making a difference, but I was just a youthful optimist. Then five years ago our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place, a new leader with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protesting were being replaced with organized attacks, we were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo that used Faunus labor, and the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals, but not out of respect, out of fear. So I left, I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress." I said, "So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow."

"So have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked.

I looked down ashamed to answer.

"Why Blake, I think you forgot something." A very familiar female voice said.

"What?" I breathed turning around, but saw nothing.

Yet when I turned back, the familiar purple hair and abnormally tall ears of someone I haven't seen ever since the change of leadership happened sat at and open seat, when Sun noticed her he jump out of his seat in surprise.

"Whoa!" Sun shouted, "Who are you?"

"Mia." I answered for our new guest.

"Oh Blake, I would have thought you'd have a bigger introduction for your dear sister." Mia said.

"S-sister!?" Sun asked in surprise, "You guy's hardly look anything alike."

"Blake here took more after our old man while I took more after mom." Mia said casually.

"Why choose now to talk to me?" I asked carefully.

"Oh poor little Blake," Mia said pulling me into a tight hug, "Why wouldn't I come to my little sister when she's in such a state?"

I didn't reply for a while because to be honest, I missed my big sister's hugs.

"Uh... Am I missing something here?" Sun asked.

"Well Sun you are looking at the first deserter of the White Fang." Mia said proudly.

"What?" Sun asked shock, "And you didn't take your baby sister with you?"

"Well Sun, it was a bit complicated back then." I said remembering the day she left.

[[Flashback]]

I made my way back to my room after the change of leadership meeting in the White Fang.

The hotel we're staying in is Faunus friendly, but with the change to violent tactics I think we may be banned here soon. The White Fang I mean not Faunus in general.

I opened the door to my room to see something that surprised me.

Mia was jamming a large water bottle into her pack, the Mask given to us during the meeting was under her foot broken, and she had a sword I'd never seen strapped to her hip.

"Mia?" I asked stepping in causing my sister to slowly stop and sigh.

"I was hoping to be gone before you got here." Mia said zipping the pack up and slinging it onto her back, "Blake, I'm leaving."

"What? I know this new policy of violence is wrong but..." I started.

"It's not just the new policy Blake." Mia said looking away, "It's how everyone was so enthusiastic to follow through with it, didn't you see Adam's face?"

"I..." I said.

"Blake, look on your bed." Mia said pointing to my bed.

On it was a black cleaver sitting next to a katana with a pistol grip and a black ribbon on the end. I walked over and picked the two weapon up.

"I made those for you because our rallies have already brought Grimm to us several times. I was going to give it to you on your birthday, but looks like plans have changed." Mia said.

"Please don't go sis." I said holding back my tears, and failing.

"Blake, you've got three choices right now." Mia said softly, "Move aside and let me leave peacefully, fight and try to stop me, of follow me and leave. What's your choice?"

I stood there for a moment, before raising my weapons, I didn't want Mia to leave and I thought that Adam couldn't have changed that much.

"To think I would have to cross blades with Gambol Shroud so soon, a weapon that you designed and I forged." Mia said drawing her weapon, the strange sword with the 'C' shaped curve.

"Mia." I sniffed, "I don't want you to leave, I don't want to leave everyone else either. You guy's are all I have right now." I sniffed.

"... I know sis." Mia said, "And that's why I'm sorry." Faster than I'd every seen her move she struck, and my vision turned black instantly.

[]

"Blake, Blake!" I heard Adam shout as he shook my shoulder, my vision returned, the sun had set and I was in the same place as I was when Mia swung at me.

"Blake, what happened? You were just standing there with a pink haze over you and a blank look in your eyes." Adam said worried.

"She's gone Adam." I said dropping Gambol Shroud, and falling to my knee's myself, "Mia's gone." I cried.

"Blake..." Adam said softly.

[[Flashback end]]

That was probably the first day of the last month Adam acted like our childhood friend before he became the monster he is now.

"Blake, we're gonna need to talk about what happened to Adam ever since I left." Mia said as I clung tighter to her.

"So... what now?" Sun asked.

"Tell you what, if you can find the next possible place the Dust Robbers will strike, you can meet me there." Mia said before giving me a kiss on the forehead and standing up.

"Please don't leave again sis." I said.

"Don't worry Blake, I'll always be close by, even if you can't see me." Mia said patting my shoulder, "As for you monkey boy." Mia then turned to face Sun while she pulled out a small purple box with a green ribbon on it, "This is for trying to help my sister after she ran from her team." Mia placed the box in front of Sun before walking off.

"Oh." Sun said getting excited, "Thank's." And with that Sun made the mistake of opening it.

"Sun Wait!" I shouted.

Too late, when the ribbon came off the box the lid burst off releasing a large cloud of pink smoke that surrounded Sun.

When the smoke cleared Sun was pink from head to toe, "This is embarrassing." Sun said.

"Sorry, I haven't been around my sister so long I forgot she's a bit of a prankster." I apologized.

"This stuff washes off right?" Sun asked

[Haseo P.O.V.]

"Blake!" Ruby called.

"Blaaaake!" Yang called.

"Weiss you're not helping!" Ruby accused.

"Well I'm sorry, but if she hears my voice she might get scared and run away again." Weiss said, "We didn't exactly part on god terms."

"She's got a point." Atoli said, she and I were the only member's of Team HAKE here right now, Kuhn and Endrance were on the other side of Vale.

"Okay that's fair enough." Yang said.

"Still I wonder where she could have gone?" Ruby said.

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today." Penny said.

Wait Penny?

This cause the five of us to jump and turn around, "Ahh! Penny where did you come from!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Hey guys what are you up to?" Penny asked with a wave.

"Umm..." Ruby said.

"We're looking for our friend Blake, have you seen her at all today, or any time since we first met?" I asked

"Oh, you mean the Faunus girl." Penny said, causing all of us to freeze and stare.

'Something isn't right with this girl.' I thought giving Penny a critical eye.

"How did you know that?" Ruby asked.

"Uhh, the cat ears." Penny said.

"What cat ears she wears a… bow." Yang said. There was a rather large gap of silence and even a tumbleweed rolled by.

"I'm amazed that disguise held up so long." I muttered.

"The bow does make it look like cat ears now that I think about it." Atoli said.

"Now it kinda makes sense why she was always so nervous around Zwei." Ruby said.

"So where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know, that's why I asked you." I said, "She's been gone since Friday." I said.

"That's terrible, well don't you worry Ruby my friend, I won't rest until we find your teammate." Penny declared.

"T-that's really nice of you Penny but we're okay, right guys?" Ruby said, only to notice Yang and Weiss had ditched us, and again with the tumbleweed rolled by.

"It sure is windy today." Penny said.

"I can't believe those two." I grumbled facepalming.

[Blake's P.O.V.]

"So what's the plan now?" Sun asked as we walked along the empty road.

"I still don't believe the White Fang are the ones responsible for these robberies, They've never needed that much Dust before." I said.

"What if they did?" Sun asked suddenly, "I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there. Right?" Sun said.

"The only thing is, I have no idea where that place might be." I said.

"Well, while I was on the ship I overheard the guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming from Atlas." Sun said.

"How huge?" I asked.

"Huge. Big Schnee company freighter." Sun replied.

"That might work, and Endrance might have the same idea." I said.

"Endrance?" Sun asked.

"Endrance Schnee, probably the only Faunus Friendly Schnee as of right now. Unless Weiss has been having her thoughts on us taken down and built back up." I said.

"Old man Schnee had a son?" Sun asked, causing me to facepalm at his question.

[Vale Docks]

"Glad you two could make it." Mia said as she perched on the edge of a crate.

"Good to know you had faith in us sis." I said lying next to her.

"You were always a smart girl Blake, even if you couldn't get your nose out of those smut novels." Mia said.

"It's art sis!" I called turning red.

"Whatever you say little sister." Mia said with a chuckle, "Did you notice the guards on the way in?"

"Yeah, they were knocked out." Sun said.

"Those weren't the actual guards." Mia said lowly, "The actual guards were are passed out in their homes after getting drugged. The guys out there are White Fang operatives."

"They didn't kill them?" I asked, Adam wouldn't care about killing humans normally.

"This operation is meant to be covert, not Adam's call, a dead guard could cause alarm and then too many people would be around." Mia said as a Bullhead passed over.

"Look's like they're here." I said, "Oh no" I added as I saw who stepped out.

"It's them." Mia said.

"You really didn't think they did it, did you?" Sun asked.

"No, deep down I think I knew, I just didn't want to believe it." Blake said.

"Hey! What's the hold up!" A voice shouted, we looked again to see Roman Torchwick stepping out of the Bullhead shouting to get the White Fang to hurry up.

"This isn't right, the White Fang would never work with a human, especially one like that." I said drawing Gambol Shroud and jumped down, Mia close behind.

"No that is not a leash." Roman said to a White Fang soldier, that's when I snuck up behind him and put the Katana of Gambol Shroud to his neck, "What the- Oh for f-" Roman started.

"Nobody move." I warned as several White Fang showed up.

I looked around for a moment before I undid and threw off my bow.

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?" I called out this caused them to hesitate

"Didn't you get the memo?" Roman said.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." Roman said.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." I said as more Bullheads arrived.

"Oh I wouldn't call it a little operation." Roman said then fired a shot from his cane that caused me to let go and stumble away.

"Keep you grimy hands off my sister!" Mia shouted almost immediately jumping in and kicked Roman in the head.

"OW!" Roman shouted stumbling away.

"It's the first deserter!" A White Fang shouted.

[Mia's P.O.V.]

I pulled Seductive Rose from it's sheathe, "Yes boys, it's me, I'm back." I said.

Several of the older members took a step back but the newer members looked at the older members in confusion.

"Maybe I should let you newbies know why not to mess with me." I said with an evil smile.

Faster than anyone could react I planted my boot into a WF woman's chest before slashing at another to knock him out.

Now the White Fang could react, and seeing as none of them had guns they all charged at me.

I smirked as I kicked off one of the Fang's to deliver a slash at a guy behind me, then I landed on a third guy causing him to collapse under my weight.

Three more lunged at me, but a wide slash put them under a pink haze, "Get them." I ordered, and the soldier unders the effect of Seductive Roses charm turned around and attack their allies.

"What the-!?" A newbie cried out.

"That's why everyone's afraid of her, she turns our own against us with that sword." One of the older White Fang shouted.

"Hey!" I heard a young girl shout.

I looked behind me to see a young girl in a red hood standing up on a roof holding a large red scythe in her hand.

"Oh hello Red, isn't it past your bedtime?" Torchwick asked sarcastically, as Penny approached her.

Penny Polendina, the world first synthetic being capable of generating an Aura, a fascinating project, her only issue is she tries too hard to blend in and ultimately fails to do so and stick's out among others.

The girl in red turned her head to Penny, giving Roman ample opportunity to fire at her.

However that shot was blocked, by a large metal chainsaw sword.

[Haseo P.O.V.]

After blocking Roman's shot I looked back at the growing group of Atoli, Ruby, Penny, Kuhn, and Endrance, "You okay Ruby?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby said.

"They won't get away with trying to hurt you Ruby." Penny said jumping down.

"Something's not right with her." Kuhn said loading his weapon.

That proved completely unnecessary as Penny completely decimated the opposing White Fang with a multitude of swords held aloft by thin metal wires.

When more Bullheads came in Penny created a massive green laser that cleaved two of the Bullheads in half, then tore one more down with a pair of her swords.

"And she's going to be in the tournament?" Kuhn asked as the rest of us jumped down.

"We're going to need to put in a lot of thought in who she's gonna fight." Endrance said.

[]

Soon enough Weiss and Yang joined us and Ruby got up and walked over to Weiss.

"Weiss it's not what you think see she explained the whole thing and she doesn't have a bow she has kitty ears and they're really cute." Ruby said quickly, but Weiss didn't seem to fully care.

"Weiss I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with-" Blake said only to be cut off by Weiss holding up her hand.

"Stop, do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours, that means I've had twelve hours to think about this, and in those twelve hours I've decided... I don't care." Weiss said.

"You don't care?" Blake asked.

"You said you're not one of them anymore right?" Weiss asked.

"No I haven't been one since I was-" Blake started but Weiss cut her off again.

"I don't want to know, all I want to know is when something this big comes up you come to us, and not some… someone else." Weiss said looking at Sun, who smiled sheepishly.

Blake looked over at all of us before turning back to Weiss, "Of course." Blake said.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered.

"I still don't know how I feel about you." Weiss said to Sun, who chuckled nervously.

"Hey where's Penny?" Ruby asked, we all looked around and couldn't find her anywhere.

"And where'd my sister go?" Blake asked.

"Wait, you have a sister?" Yang asked.

[]

Me and my Team returned to our dorm shortly after those events and we made out way to the restroom to change one at a time.

"Hey Endrance, what's that in you pocket?" Atoli asked.

"Huh?" Endrance said reaching to his back pocket pulled out a letter that read, 'From Mia to Elk'

"Who's Elk?" I asked.

"It's from... _her_." Endrance sigh in... pleasure? Is Mia this ' _She_ ' and ' _Her_ ' he always talked about?

"Endrance." I urged.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Elk was the name I went by in the first version of 'The World', back then I was a Wavemaster, which was the only magic based class back then." Endrance, "And right now my full name is Endrance Elk Schnee."

"So Mia is this ' _Her_ ' you've always talked about right?" Kuhn asked.

"Yes, now... I need a minute." Endrance said leaving the room with the letter still in front of him.

[Endrance P.O.V.]

I walked up to the roof before I opened the letter.

 _Dear Elk._

 _Well Elk, I bet it's nice for you to know I'm here too doesn't it?_

 _And even though I know you're name is Endance Schnee, you will always be my little Elk, no matter what your name is._

 _I'm sorry I haven't met you in person yet, I've been busy sabotaging the White Fang as often as possible, who do you think left you that tip about the train robbery?_

 _Elk I promise you, I'll talk to you after the Vytal Festival before the end of the year, I still have a few things I need to take care of, until then left this keep you company._

 _Love, Mia Belladonna._

With the letter was a picture of Mia, albeit she was a Faunus rather than an anthro cat woman, but she's still beautiful in my eyes.

"I'll see you soon, Mia." I said softly hugging the picture to my heart.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright Everyone that's the chapter.**

 **You know, it's kinda fun saying Mia Belladonna in a Mario Underground level rhythm**

 **Mia Bella-Donna**

 **Heh heh, it's so fun XD**

 **Any way next chapter is something... special.**


	13. Aida

**Hello everybody, Phoenix Champion here with a bit of news.**

 **Who here remembers back when my laptop went kaput leaving me with no way to upload stories?**

 **Well as I as reorganizing my writing desk I found a few folders containing several extra stories I was writing during that time.**

 **More RWBY Crossovers, Non-RWBY stories, even one in the Rosario+Vampire section that I made just to see how many people I piss of with it XD**

 **Anyway, during the next few week's I will be looking over all of them and seeing which stories I want to keep and post, and which I want to throw in the burn pile (Yeah my family burns what trash we can, saves gas on trips to the dump seeing as we live off the beaten path)**

 **Anyway I want to give you all a fair warning for this chapter.**

 **There is Female nudity in the first part of this chapter, and don't worry, there won't be any more past this point(You know unless Canon RWBY decides to throw a shower scene at us.)**

 **Anyway time for you all to enjoy this chapter.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 13: Aida]

[Mountain Glenn- Merlot Industries headquarters- Top Floor]

[3rd P.O.V.]

In a hidden room within a locked room next to the CEO's office a large stasis tank sat in a nearly bare room, pale bule light's illuminating the machine and the glass holding back it's contents, which all that is visible is a thick blue liquid made harder to see through because of years of dust gathered on in.

That's when a automated voice spoke up.

{Secondary power generator fuel supply nearly depleted- beginning subject emergency release}

The blue liquid began draining out of the pod, but the dust on the glass still made it impossible to see it's contents.

{Draining complete- releasing clamps}

The door on the pod unclasped from the machine and popped open slightly, only for the subject within the tank to push it open by falling out.

The subject appeared to be a human female girl covered only by her knee-length black hair and the remnant's of the blue liquid in the tank.

"Uhhh..." The young woman moaned sitting up.

She had a rather young face with deep red eyes and had a chest size of DD (I.E. bigger than Yang's)

"W-where am I?" The woman said standing up her voice sounding rather young, "W-wait, who am I? What's my name!?"

At this point the woman started to panic and stood up to her full height, (Which is just a little shorter than Yang's full height), however her legs hadn't fully gotten used to being used and this caused her to tumble into an drum filled with a black semi-liquid, and thus causing her to fall into the spilled substance.

"Oh, what a mess." The girl said not really caring that she was in the stuff, it wasn't like she didn't need a shower already.

That's when something unusual happened.

The black substance began clinging onto the woman, causing her to panic, "W-What is this stuff!?" She cried, "Get it off, get it off, get it oooooffffff!"

Despite her cries of fear the substance that had already clung to her body began sinking into her pores, soon leaving no trace it was ever there.

"Where is it? Where'd it go? What's going to happen to me?" The woman cried, curling up into a ball.

Half an hour passed but nothing had happen to the girl, making her look at her hand, she could still _feel_ the substance inside her, and she wanted it out.

Just like that the substance began to pour out of her pores, still holding onto her, but not really doing anything.

"What is this stuff?" The girl asked herself looking at the substance, she thought about shaping it into a single point if she could.

The moment that thought came to her the substance began to move until it had surrounded her hand to make a single spear point over her hand, "Am I controlling this stuff?" The girl asked herself as she willed the substance back into her body, with it obeying.

"I guess I am." She said with a small giggle before going over to the rest of the puddle and stepping into it, causing the black substance to climb up her and be adsorbed into her body.

Then the power in the room went out, leaving the room in pitch black darkness.

Yet this didn't seem to phase the woman because as she blinked the substance coated her eyes and she could see just as well as before, even better that before as she finally saw the door. A large steel door with a valve handle.

"If I'm going to find out anything I'll need to go and find out myself." The woman said grabbing the valve.

She began turning the valve and learn it was rusted, and very hard to move, yet it felt like she didn't need to put as much strength as she needed to as the rust all too quickly gave away and made a horrible screeching sound as it turned, the black substance forming around her ears to dampen the screech.

When she managed to push the door open she was not expecting to see what she did on the other side.

[? P.O.V.]

'It's a child's room.' I thought looking around the room.

Cute pink wallpaper, a bright red play desk that had a box of crayons on it and a coloring book, a low bookshelf filled with all sorts of children's books, even a little bed with pink sheets.

It brought a sense of peace to me, why?

My gaze instantly set on something that sat on the pillow, a little white bunny doll.

I don't know why, but I felt... called to the little doll, so I went over to it and picked it up.

Looking closely I could tell it was worn, in fact it even had a few stitches in the arms and one of the ears.

Right then I felt a sharp pain in my head which forced me to close my eyes and grab my head with my open hand.

[]

 _"Happy birthday sweetie." An adult man said._

 _"Ooooh it's so cute daddy!" a little girls voice squealed._

 _"I knew you'd like it." The man said, "What are you going to call him?"_

 _"Twitches." The girl said proudly._

 _"Why twitches?" The man asked, actually curious._

 _"Because Sparrow's bunny has a very twitchy nose and I find it so cute." The girl said._

[]

The head pain faded away in an instant, and I looked back at the bunny in my hand.

'That girl... that was me.' I thought, 'So... this must be Twitches.'

I held the bunny closer to me, and I felt more relaxed at my situation.

"Still, where am I? I doubt daddy would put a room like the one I was just at in our house." I asked myself, "Come on Twitches, looks like me have a mystery to solve."

I willed some of that substance to hold Twitches tight to my hip so I could have both my hands free as I unlocked the door and stepped out.

I looked to my left and saw another door, walking over to it I twisted the nob to find it was locked, so I looked at the plate next to it.

-Dr. ... Merlot-

It was old and the letters of the first name had fallen off, however...

"Merlot. Why is that name so familiar?" I asked, determined to find out I rammed the door with my shoulder, kicked the door, formed a spear tip on my hand with the substance, but nothing damaged the door.

"I may have to get the power in this place back on then." I muttered, looking around the hallway I could see an elevator door at the end, "Let's hope the elevator isn't completely broken Twitches." I said walking over to the elevator door.

Once I reached it I had the substance form both my hands into three clawed hands, two fingers and a thumb on each hand and slipped my fingers into the gap of the elevator doors and pulled them open with little resistance.

Good, the elevator cable is still here, I took a step back to jump onto the cable and felt something shift under my feet, looking down I saw it was a faded pamphlet, so I reached down out of curiosity to read what I could.

-Merl.t Indus..ies guide-

"An Employee's guide." I said opening it, the inside much less faded than the outside because the sun from the windows never hit it.

"4th Floor, Employee lockers. Why would they need lockers in this place, unless it was to separate uniforms from everyday clothes, but still a little unusual." I said, then I looked down at my completely naked body, "Still I should probably make a stop there." I mumbled before returning to the pamphlet.

"Ah here we go, Back-up generator, basement level." I put the pamphlet next to Twitches and jumped onto the cable.

According to the Pamphlet Dr. Merlot's office was on the twentieth floor, so it's gonna be a long drop, after focusing the substance in me to harden over the parts of my body touching the wire I slid down.

Counting the floors as I passed then I quickly tightened my grip as I reached the third floor, which was good because I almost hit the elevator.

Letting go of the wire I dropped onto the elevator and opened up a panel and dropped into the elevator itself, then pried the doors open with the same claws as before.

I immediately froze upon opening the door to see a Beowolf with it's back turned to me.

'I don't know how I know it's called that, but that's not important right now' I thought reverting one of my hands back to normal and snuck up on the Beowolf.

Quickly I dove my claws at the Grimm neck and my claws sunk into the creatures neck, killing it instantly.

"That wasn't too- What the?" I asked myself.

The Beowolf wasn't sublimating like they're supposed to, instead it was melting into the same black substance I was using. Save for the bone, that was sublimating.

"This stuff... as it originally a Grimm?" I asked myself as the substance was absorbed into me.

I chose not to dwell on the because I had to get going.

Fortunately the Employee locker room wasn't locked and I walked right in, the lockers themselves were locked, but I tore the doors right off looking for anything I could use.

I found a pair of shoes too big for me, a pair of sunglasses which I took, some dude's lesbian porn magazine (I shredded that immediately), finally I found a pair of clean looking black lace panties and a bra that could fit me.

"Well it's a start at least." I said putting the two item on, I felt a bit more comfortable at least.

Finally I tore open the last locker which held a pristine white lab coat with a name tag on it, reading Dr. Merlot.

"Sorry Doctor but I think I need this more than you do right now." I said taking the coat and putting it on, buttoning it up all the way.

I returned to the elevator and went over to the maintenance ladder and began to climb down to the basement level.

[]

Reaching the basement was fairly quick and within moments of the pure darkness I found the backup generator and the not so damaged instructions on the side.

"Okay so I just need to find a Dust Crystal and insert it into the device, and it will start generating power." I said looking around, "There have to be spares around here somewhere."

It didn't take long to find an entire crate of Dust crystals, and even less time to carry the crate beck to the generator.

"There, that should fuel the building for... another 5 years at most." I said reading the fuel output, not sure how I could figure that out.

I made my way back to the elevator and hit a button, and surprisingly I could reach the top floor without a special key.

[]

I made my way back to Dr. Merlot's door and touched the doorknob again, still locked.

Looking next to the door I saw a small panel on it, a DNA reader. I don't know why but I pricked my thumb onto the DNA reader.

This caused an automated voice to speak.

{DNA accepted, welcome, Aida Merlot}

"Aida... Merlot?" I asked, "So... this is daddy's office." I confirmed with myself stepping inside.

I made my way over to Daddy's computer and when I asked for the password I knew what it was.

Mommy's name, so that's what I put in.

Several dairy logs came up, so I clicked on the first log

'Day one after incident: Yesterday my only daughter Aida, age 5, was caught with me in a car accident, I got off lucky while the other driver, a drunk confirmed by police investigation, died on impact.

But my poor little girl Aida was extremely injured, as of right now she's comatose in the hospital, the doctors there have awakened her Aura to help heal her.

Aida, please make it.'

"I... was in an accident?" I asked, suddenly I could remember the accident with perfect clarity, the light, the honking... the crash.

I shook my head and opened the next entry.

'Day 30: It's been a whole month since the accident an the doctors have given me some bad news.

Aida's injuries were too extensive, all her Aura is doing is slowing her death. The Doctors say I have 14 days before she dies.

I've already lost my wife the day Aida was born, I don't want to lose my little girl too.'

"Fourteen days? But...I'm still alive." I asked heading to the next entry.

'Day 41: During my research and Experiments on Grimm I accidentally turned one into a lifeless slime, doing some research on this substance I found it to be remarkably malleable.

Perhaps... maybe this substance could save Aida...'

"It did save me daddy." I said shedding a tear before moving to the next entry.

'Day 45: The infusing was a remarkable success, Aida's body was recovering at remarkable rate, plus her Aura only seemed to be amplified by the substance.

I'm sorry if this make's your life hard sweetie, but you are all I have left.'

"Don't worry daddy, I forgive you." I said, moving to the last entry, a video log.

[]

An older looking man appeared on screen, his hair sticking out a bit and going grey, he even had a mustache and beard, though it was shaved and you could see his mouth. My Daddy, Dr. Merlot, I still couldn't remember his first name, probably because I never heard it.

"Aida, if you're watching this then that means the back-up generator has finally gone down, and Mountain Glenn has fallen to the Grimm." Daddy said, "I never meant for any of this to happen, several people have told me how foolish is was to experiment on the Grimm but I still did, hoping to find what it is that makes them tick.'

There was a crash from outside the room, followed by gunshots.

"I don't have much time before I have to run so listen to me. Aida, second drawer left side, in it is a Scroll I planned to give you for your tenth birthday, it should still be viable even in the extra ten years it's outdated, there is also 3,000 Lien and a wallet for you to hold everything in. Last is all the note's I've made about the substance injected into you and everything you can do with it." Daddy said, then he put his hand on the top of the camera, "Aida, I will survive to meet up with you again I promise. You must do the same, and get out of Mountain Glenn as fast as you can."

[]

The video cut off and I opened said drawer an took my scroll, it's charger, the wallet, and the notes.

Before I ran out of the room a grabbed two pictures on daddy's desk.

A picture of me and Daddy, and a picture of Daddy and Mommy.

Mommy had ghostly white skin with short black hair that had a curl going around her left eye and she had mischievous grin on her face as she winked at the camera.

"I'll find you Daddy, I promise." I said running out of the building though the window, using my claws to slow my decent down the side of the building.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright everyone that's the newest chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and now if you don't mind I need to go sort through those stories I have on paper.**


	14. Planning

**Hello everyone, time for some more Terror of Death.**

 **Okay something that just irk's me a little, last chapter got more reviews in one day than my latest Chapter of Verdant Gamer had in a week.**

 **Does this mean this is my most popular story as of late or what?**

 **Well anyway it's time for the chapter**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 14:]

 _[Merlot's Grimm Ooze research, page 1]_

 _After the successful infusion of this substance into my daughter I decided to have two willing test subject's assist me in further understanding what this substance can do. Both have died now, one died due to an allergic reaction of peanuts, even though I banned nuts from the building due to the amount of people here with a nut allergy, the other however we had to execute soon after infusion._

 _First thing subject one has done is absorb a barrel of the substance and can seemingly mold it into any shape on her body, and I do mean any shape._

 _Tests on this solidifed substance has shown it to be as hard as adult Nevermore feathers, proving this to be an effective weapon._

 _Furthermore the subject physical strength has been shown to be incredible, outmatching that of a passing Huntsman._

 _In combat this substance has proven to even be able to manipulate firearms, as the subject's hand mimicked a revolver and executed an escaped Grimm in the research facility._

 _No doubt General Ironwood would love to weaponize this substance, however what happened to subject two discourages me from revealing this substance to the world_

[Vale: Tukson's book trade]

[No P.O.V.]

"Welcome to Tukson's book trade, home to every book under the sun, how can I..." Tukson said, his voice dying off as he saw Emerald and Mercury in his store, "How can I help you?"

"Just browsing." Mercury said.

"Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of The Thief and The Butcher?" Emerald asked.

"We do." Tukson said.

"That's great." Emerald said.

"Would you like a copy?" Tukson asked.

"No just wondering." Emerald said as Mercury snapped a book shut.

"Oh oh, what about Violet Garden, in paperback." Emerald asked.

"He's got it, hardback too." Mercury said.

"Ohh, options are nice." Emerald said.

"Ehh, no pictures. Hey do you have any comics?" Mercury asked.

"Near the front." Tukson said.

"Oh no wait, what about The Third Crusade?" Emerald asked.

"Umm... I... Don't believe we carry that one." Tukson said.

"Oh." Mercury said slamming a book shut.

"What was this place called again?" Emerald asked.

"Tukson's book trade." Tukson said.

"And you're Tukson." Emerald said.

"That's right." Tukson said.

"So I take it you're the one who came up with the catchphrase." Emerald said.

"And what was it again?" Emerald asked.

"Home to every book under the sun." Tukson said.

"Except The Third Crusade." Emerald added.

"It's just a catchphrase." Tukson said.

"It's false advertising!" Emerald shouted.

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep." Emerald said as Mercury closed the blinds, "I hear you're planning on leaving, moving all the way to Vacuo. Your brothers in the White Fang wouldn't be happy to hear that, and neither are we. You know who we are don't you?"

"Yes." Tukson said.

"And you know why we are here." Emerald said.

"Yes." Tukson growled.

Mercury walked up to the counter, "So are you going to fight back?" Emerald asked.

"No." Tukson said leaning back.

"So that means you're giving up huh?" Mercury said.

"No, it just means someone here is going to do that for me." Tukson said stepping back.

"What are you-?" Emerald asked, but before she could finish a blade slashed the backs of Emerald and Mercury, causing them to slump forward under the effects of a pink haze.

"I told you to leave yesterday Tukson didn't I?" Mia asked stepping forward, pushing Mercury down as she passed him.

Tukson sighed, "Yes, you did Mia." Tukson said.

"The only reason you got by this long was because Torchwick's been a little busy, so listen to me now." Mia said, "Grab your bags and get your ass moving!"

"Y-yes ma'am." Tukson said, meanwhile Mia turned to Emerald.

"Now then Sustrai, I've heard Cinder say she's moving the White Fang. Where exactly are they going?" Mia asked.

[Mountain Glenn]

[Aida P.O.V.]

I walked through the ruins of Mountain Glenn, looking for a break in the walls, or at least a gate, but I can't find a way out.

At the very least I can... sense large groups of Grimm so I can avoid them.

I soon stepped around a corner to see a shocking sight.

A Dead Goliath.

"Whoa." I said looking at the sight, I'd been very close to Goliath's before, yet those elephant like Grimm simply ignored me, but someone actually managed to kill one of these things. That's pretty scary.

I decided to step over to the dissolving corpse to find out what killed it.

I could see a long stab would from a longsword, twin punctures that had a cut going between the two which meant a two pronged weapon of some sort, bullet holes some even coming from above. But most unusual of all was the hook shape puncture that nearly made a circular wound on the inside.

I then looked around the area, and was honestly confused at the sight.

"Strange, this looks like four different weapons making the damage, possibly three because no one or two weapons can take forms like that and remain so thin, meaning there has to be at least two people, but there's only only set of muddy boot prints. Sure the boot's have jumped around a lot, but still the mark of only one person. This doesn't add up." I said to myself.

"Hey look!" A voice shouted, causing me to turn around.

I could sense they were a group of 4 faunus, all of them wearing white hoods and had a red wolf mark with three claws behind it.

"What the hell is a human doing here?" a female voice said.

"Hell if I know, but she's coming with us." A male said as he pointing a gun at me and started marching over.

"N-no, stay back." I said getting scared.

"Not a chance." The fourth faunus said.

"Stay back!" I shouted forming the three fingered claw on my right arm, and a large cannon that had dozen of black cylinders on my shoulder.

"What the-" The guy walking up to me shouted before I fired a brief black beam of goo at him, knocking him into a wall.

"Kill her!" a the woman of the group shouted.

I instinctively ran forward and punched the woman in the face, knocking her out too.

I then spun and slammed my cannon into the third a fourth people, knocking them into the same building the other four were in.

"Why?" I asked scared, "What did I do to you!"

[Beacon]

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

"I said I'm sorry I forgot to turn the alarm on last night." Kuhn said.

"Kuhn if we miss breakfast I swear I will give you nightmares." Atoli snapped.

As of right now we were passing the cafeteria when something, for some reason the windows were covered in food.

"What the hell's going on in there?" I asked.

"Haseo, I think your sister just fell through the roof." Endrance said.

"WHAT!?" I shouted and began running to the door.

Upon reaching the door I kicked it open, shoved aside a blue haired kid covered in food and sped over to Yang, "You okay sis?" I asked looking over her.

"I'm fine Haseo, Nora just hit's a lot harder than I thought." Yang said.

"Sis I swear, one day you're going to scare me senseless." I said.

"I'll admit, that actually did scare me Yang." Weiss said.

"See! Haseo and I weren't the only ones you scared getting sent that far high!" Ruby shouted.

"Nora, we need to talk a bit more about controlling your strength." Ren said.

"Sorry~" Nora sang.

"So uh... did we miss breakfast?" Kuhn asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Yang said.

"Oh no." Kuhn said as Atoli glared at him, "Mommy."

With those words Kuhn ran out of the cafeteria as fast as he could, with Atoli right on his tail.

"So, let's get cleaned up and do the first thing on my list." Ruby said happily.

"And that is?" Weiss asked.

Out of nowhere Ruby pulled out a familiar board game, "Remnant: the Game" Ruby said.

"I think the library has a big enough table." Yang said.

"This I've got to see." I said heading over to the library.

"I suppose I should go get everyone something to eat before Atoli breaks Kuhn's mind." Endrance said.

[]

One thing to to note about when Ruby and Yang play Remnant the Game, thing get really interesting.

In fact I have to admit, it kind of makes me miss Crimson VS sometimes, even though it's a computer card game that literally plays itself, but it was popular enough to get an actual card game to exist.

Maybe I could make a Remnant version of Crimson VS using famous Huntsmen/Huntresses instead of popular and famous players of 'The World.'

"Yang Xiao Long prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby declared.

"Bring it on!" Yang replied.

"I deploy the Atlesian air Fleet!" Ruby declared causing Yang to gasp, "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly." Ruby said., followed by a few airplane sound effects.

'At what point did I begin to consider the actions of my siblings normal?' I thought as I chuckled at Ruby's antics.

"You fiend!" Yang declared.

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my prepare time only lasts, one turn." Ruby said.

Yang then began to chuckle sinisterly, "Pretty sneaky sis, but you just activated my trap card!" Yang declared.

"What!?" Ruby cried.

"Giant Nevermore!" Yang shouted slamming her hand onto the board, "If I roll a seven or higher fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two." Yang said.

"But if you roll a six or lower the Nevermore will turn on your own forces." Ruby said hopefully.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang said.

"Yang, the cards you always go with are always risk reward type, kinda like you." I said.

"Hey no fair." Yang said as she rolled her die.

It was a seven exactly.

"Ha ha, Yes!" Yang cheered reaching over and flicking away a few of Ruby's game pieces.

"Noooo!" Ruby cried slumping over the table

"Well Weiss it's your turn." Yang said.

"I have… absolutely no idea what's going on." Weiss said flatly.

I moved over to beside her before Yang could reach over.

"Here, I'll help, I helped Ruby learn how to play after all. Okay so you're playing as Vacuo, meaning any Vacuo based cards gain a bonus because Home turf advantage." I said.

"Okay..." Weiss said, "I guess that makes a little sense."

"Alright let me see your hand." I said, Weiss nodded and spread her card open a bit more, now I shifted my voice to be much quieter so Yang and Ruby couldn't hear, Blake would be too much a problem because she isn't paying too much attention, "Okay by using resourceful Raider you can take Ruby's discarded air fleet and add it to your hand for later use, then you can use sandstorm without risking Vacuo warriors due to their endurance boost against natural hazards, which will disable Yang's ground troops and infiltrate her kingdom." I said.

"What does that mean and why are you helping me?" Weiss asked.

"Yang deserves a little payback for crushing Ruby like that." I said, "But basically if you lay your cards right you can take over Remnant in just three turns."

Weiss then stiffened as an evil laugh forced it's way from her, "Yes, fear the almighty power of my forces, cower as they pillage your homes and leave as they take your children from your very arms." Weiss cakled

"And you just blew it." I sighed holding my hand out to Yang.

"What?" Weiss asked blinking.

"Trap card." Yang said.

"Huh?" Weiss said as Yang rearranged the board.

"Your armies have been destroyed." Yang said.

"I hate this game of emotions we play." Weiss cried falling back into her seat.

"Stay strong Weiss, we'll make it through this together." Ruby cried as she ran up and hugged Weiss.

"Shut up don't touch me." Weiss cried as she hugged Ruby back.

"Alright Blake, you're up." Yang said, Blake seemed a little distant until she noticed someone said her name.

"Huh, oh sorry, what am I doing?" Blake asked.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant." Yang said.

"And you're using my cards so try not to screw up." I added.

"Hey can I play?" Jaune asked wandering over to the table.

"Sorry Jaune we've already got four people, plus Haseo's taking over for the first quitter." Ruby said.

"Besides this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you posses." Weiss said.

"This is coming from the girl that attacked her own naval fleet to turns ago." I pointed out, getting a glare from Weiss.

"Bring it on Ice Queen, I'll have you know that I've been told I'm a natural born leader." Jaune said.

"By who, your mother?" Weiss said.

"A-and Pyrrha." Jaune said.

"Hello again." Pyrrha said.

"Come on let me play your hand for a turn." Jaune said.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo." Weiss said.

"Then it looks like the good citizens of Vacuo are doomed." I joked, getting a chuckle from Ruby and Yang.

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean you told us all that-" Jaune said.

"Jaune." I said flashing the markings of Skeith as Pyrrha was rushing up to cover his mouth.

"Oh right, Ladies, and Haseo, enjoy your battle." Jaune said bowing and stepping back.

"Sup losers." Sun said as he showed up.

"Hey Sun." Ruby said.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Haseo, Ice Queen." Sun said.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!?" Weiss called.

"You really haven't given us a reason not to call you that." I said.

"You don't exactly give a compelling counter to that name Weiss." I said.

"Never really got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun said looking at the blue haired kid next to him.

"Uh aren't libraries for reading?" bluenette asked.

"Thank you!" Ren called throwing up his hands.

"Pancakes!" Nora shouted getting up.

Shut up, don't be a nerd." Sun said.

"Intellectual, okay?" the blue haired guy insisted. "I'm Neptune."

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven, and I don't believe I caught your name, Snow Angel." Neptune said.

'Really? Another flirt? Kuhn and this guy better not start sharing flirting tips.' I thought.

"Um I'm Weiss." Weiss said.

"Are you kidding me?" Jaune asked.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said.

"Are you flirting with my sister?" Endrance asked with a frighteningly calm tone as he approached.

"Guuuhhhh..." Neptune said as he refused to turn around to meet the glare of Endrance.

"I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun said to Blake.

"Right, well I think I'm done playing actually, I'll see you guys later." Blake said getting up and leaving.

"Women." Nora said as I took over for Blake.

"Alright, my cards are back in my hands and now it's time to avenge Ruby." I said.

[]

It took a short while, but in the end I managed to avenge Ruby.

So I returned to my room where the rest of my team was, Kuhn staying as far away from Atoli as possible.

Endrance walked over and opened the window to let some cool air in and at that moment we learned that the window of Team RWBY was open.

"-you've been quiet, anti-social, and moody." Weiss's voice accused someone.

"Uh have you met Blake?" Yang asked.

"Which I get is kinda your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something's wrong. So Blake Belladonna, What is wrong?" Weiss shouted.

"Wonder what's going on in there?" Kuhn asked as the four of us leaned out the window.

"I just… I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake said.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick." Ruby said.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it, something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it." Blake said.

"Ozpin told us not to worry about it, between the Police and the huntsmen I'm sure they can find them." Yang said.

"Well I'm not, you don't know the White Fang like I do." Blake snapped.

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you are all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells." Weiss said.

"Uh who?" Ruby said.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students." Weiss said.

"Well yeah, but-" Ruby said.

"We're not ready." Weiss said.

"And we may never be ready, our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day, they're out there, somewhere planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming whether we're ready or not." Blake cried out.

"Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest huntsmen to single handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale… say aye." Ruby said.

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty." Yang said.

"Well I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said.

"None of you said 'Aye'." Ruby pouted.

"Alright then, we're in this together." Blake said.

"Let's hatch a plan." Ruby said.

"Yeah!" Yang cheered.

Ruby then gasped, "I left my board game in the library." Ruby said.

"We're doomed." Weiss sighed.

I looked at the others and we all nodded, we climbed out the window as Atoli put an illusion over us, making us invisible to anyone looking and slipped into Team RWBY's dorm.

Fortunately no body was getting changed as they were going over the plan without Ruby.

"Ahem." I said as Atoli took the illusion off.

"Uh... Hey... bro..." Yang said chuckling nervously.

"You heard everything didn't you?" Weiss asked.

"Everything." Atoli said.

"Look you can't stop us from-" Blake started.

"How can we help?" Kuhn asked catching the rest of the team off guard.

That's when Ruby returned with her board game in hand, "Alright everyone time to make a-ooohhh." Ruby said noticing us, "How much did you guys hear?"

 **[[]]**

 **Alright everyone, that's the chapter for today.**

 **See you all next time I update.**


	15. Investigation

**Hello everyone, it's time for more Terror of Death.**

 **I'm gonna be honest guys, I'm actually getting nervous here.**

 **In just a few days RWBY Volume Four is coming out and that means my stay in the land of denial is coming to a close.**

 **What's gonna be more irritating is that as far as I'm aware at how RWBY Chibi's been updating that means I'll be seeing it on Youtube exactly a week after it shows up on Rooster Teeth's site because I'm not a paying member, which in turn means that during that week long gap coming onto the Fanfiction site is going to make me feel like I'm walking through a field of broken glass barefoot.**

 **Why? Because during Volume 3 when sponsors saw RWBY on Saturday while everyone else saw it on Sunday it was hard going around the site trying to avoid spoilers, as you can easily imagine (Or remember if you were on the site back then) that's something that was really irritating.**

 **Sure at the very least my tenure in denial land will be a week longer than everyone who is a sponsor, but that's it.**

 **Anyway let's get on with the chapter, enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 15: Investigation]

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

After enduring the boredom of Professor Ports class my team met up in RWBY's dorm, the latter team had decided to switch into some alternate clothes, which I in all honesty didn't pay attention to the detail of their clothes.

"I thought that class would never end." Blake said.

"Alright guys today is the day, the investigation begins!" Ruby said cheerfully as she jumped down from her bunk.

"I'm glad we're taking this so seriously." Weiss said.

"Hey we've got a plan that's moderately serious." Yang said.

"Right everyone remember their role?" Ruby asked.

"You, Endrance, Haseo, and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies, seeing as I'm in the family it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in I can hopefully find out what their planning." Blake said.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale, getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard." Yang said.

"I'll go with Yang to keep her out of trouble." Kuhn said, "Plus I think I know who she's talking about."

"And I'll go through the police records mom keeps on the computer, she's off for the spa today so it shouldn't be too hard to avoid her." Atoli said.

"Great, we'll meet up tonight near Yang and go over what we found. Let's do this!" I said.

"Yeah!" Sun said, hold on Sun, the hell? The eight of us look out the window to see Sun hanging upside down from a tree branch.

"We really need to start closing that window." Blake deadpanned.

"Agreed." Weiss said.

"Sun! How did you get up there?" Yang asked.

"Ah it's easy, I do it all the time." Sun said.

"You do what?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, what is it that you do all the time?" I asked reaching for Lost Epitaph as Endrance reached for his sword.

"I climb tree's all the time." Sun said making a gesture to his tail hanging from the branch of a tree, he then chose to swing into the room, "So are we finally getting back at Torchwick guy?"

"We, are going to investigate the situation, as a team." Blake said.

I coughed to grab some attention.

"With Team HAKE because half of them are the siblings of most of this team." Blake added.

"Sorry Sun, we don't wanna get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby said.

"Pfft, that's dumb, you should always get friends involved, that's why I brought Neptune." Sun said, the eight of us poked our heads out the window to see Neptune standing on the edge of the buildings protrusion.

"Sup." Neptune said.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked.

"I have my ways, seriously though can I come in, we're like, really high up right now." Neptune said.

Once we pulled Neptune inside we altered our plans just slightly, Neptune would be going with Yang and Kuhn while Sun would be joining Blake because he's a Faunus.

Weiss tried to convince Ruby to let Neptune join us, but Ruby and Endrance dragged her off.

[]

"Wow, I forget how big the Transit tower looks up close!" Ruby squealed.

"You should see the one in Atlas." Weiss said.

"The first one built right?" I asked.

"Correct." Weiss said, "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another, it was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"Oh look at me, my name is Weiss, I know know facts, I'm rich." Ruby mocked before stifling a laugh, Me and Endrance doing the same.

"Don't be a pest, besides the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much, we could have just as easily made a call from the library." Weiss said.

"I know but it's just so cool. I'm gonna take a picture." Ruby said fumbling to pull out her scroll and ended up dropping it.

The scroll bounced until it stopped by the feet of, Penny.

"Oh." Penny said reaching down to pick it up, "You dropped this."

"Penny!?" Ruby said shocked.

A similar look of shock spread on Penny's face when she realized who dropped the scroll.

"Uhh." Penny said.

"Where have you been, we haven't seen you since the night at the docks." Ruby said.

"Sorry, I think, you're confused." Penny said, then she hiccuped, causing the scroll to fly out of her hands, fortunately Ruby caught it.

"Uhh I got to go." Penny said turning around and walking away.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked

"She's was acting rather... off." Endrance said.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You go make your call I meet up with you later!" Ruby called running after Penny.

"Sis! Wait up, I'll go with you." I called running after her

Fortunately Penny wasn't running so we didn't have to go that far to catch her.

"Penny where have you been? It's been weeks." Ruby asked.

"You didn't even tell us you were leaving." I added

"There seems to be a… misunderstanding." Penny said as she resumed walking.

"Misunderstanding my ass." I grumbled

"What?" Ruby asked sliding down the rail of the steps to get in front of her again, "Penny, is everything okay?" she asked.

Penny just kept walking until Ruby and ran in front of her again, "Penny please stop!" Ruby cried, "Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me, those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night, please, as a friend." she begged.

Penny sighed before she looked around then she leaned in close to us, "It isn't safe to talk here." Penny said.

"Then let's go somewhere it is safe to talk." I said.

[Endrance P.O.V.]

After Ruby and Haseo ran off to go talk to Penny Weiss rolled her eye's and walked into the CCT tower, "Why are they so worried about her?" Weiss asked we made our way to the elevators in the back and stepping into one.

"Hello, welcome to the CCT, how may I help you?" An automated voice asked.

"we would like to go to the communications room please." I said.

"Absolutely, can you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity." The voice requested and I pulled out my scroll and complied.

"Perfect, thank you mister Schnee." the voice said as I put my scroll away.

"To answer your question Weiss, it is because Ruby and Haseo are loyal to their friends and it is natural for them to worry about friends that seem to be missing." I said as the elevator started going up.

"Huh, with the way Haseo act's I have a hard time believing that." Weiss said.

"Tell me Weiss, you've seen Haseo fight right?" I asked, getting a nod from Weiss, "Haven't you noticed just how much more violently Haseo fights when he's up against someone like Cardin?"

"Yeah, before he was brutish, but against Cardin it was like he had a vendetta." Weiss said.

"If there is one thing Haseo hates above all else is those that look down on others." I said, "Why do you think he was yelling at you from the first day so often?"

"Well... I suppose I did look down on so many other during that time." Weiss said.

"Perhaps you could spend a bit more time with Haseo after this." I said as the elevator door opened.

We stepped out and made our way over to the service counter, this caused a hologram of a woman to appear.

"Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transit center, how may I help you?" The Hologram asked.

"I need to make a call to Schnee Dust company world headquarters in Atlas." Weiss requested.

"Certainly, if you could head over to terminal three I'll patch you through." The hologram said.

"Thank you." Weiss said and made we our way over to the terminal and Weiss sat down, still a little nervous about this all.

"Thank you calling the Atlas- Oh, Miss Schnee, and Endrance, good afternoon, would you like me to patch you two through to your father, I think your sister Winter might be here as well." The SDC receptionist said, we had asked her to refer to one of us by our first name if both of us are calling to avoid any misconceptions from eavesdroppers.

"No thank you, I was actually hoping you can find some files for me, I've compiled a short list." Weiss said plugging her scroll into the terminal.

The receptionist looked at the list of files she requested and raised an eyebrow, "If you don't mind, what is this for?" She asked.

"School project." Weiss lied.

"There are some sensitive documents on this list ma'am." The receptionist said.

"Well then I'll be sure to treat them with care." Weiss replied.

"Right, very well, the data's being transferred to your scroll now." The receptionist said.

"Wonderful, that will be all then." Weiss said taking the scroll when the data finished transferring.

"A-are you sure you don't want me to patch you two over to your father before you go?" The receptionist asked.

"We're sure, have a nice day ma'am." I said cutting the called, letting Weiss let go of the breath she was holding.

"Things won't be getting any easier will they?" Weiss asked.

"I doubt it sister." I said.

[Haseo P.O.V.]

We walked over to Penny, who seemed a bit nervous, and Ruby gently put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

We soon began walking down the street and started to talk.

"I wish I could help you Ruby and Haseo, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny said.

"Well what happen to you that night then, we were all together and you just disappeared. Were you kidnapped?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby I doubt it was that bad." I said.

"Haseo's right Ruby, it was nothing like that." Penny said.

"Well then where did you go?" I asked.

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far but…" Penny said starting to look nervous, "You have to understand my father loves me very much, he just worries a lot."

"We know the feeling Penny, it gets really annoying sometimes." I said

Penny looked uplifted a bit when I said that, "But why not let us know you were okay?" Ruby asked.

"I… was asked, not to talk to you two, or Weiss, or Blake, or Yang, Or Endrance, or Kuhn, or Atoli, or anybody really." Penny said.

"Was your dad that upset?" Ruby asked.

"No, it wasn't my father." Penny said.

"Good because that would mean you're father doesn't have his priorities straight in his head." I said.

We came to a bit of an abrupt stop when we heard an announcement coming from a stage.

"The AK130's have been standard security model for Remnant for several years, and they've done a fine job wouldn't you agree." A hologram of General Ironwood said, the AK130's bowed in response as people clapped.

'Not really, they're kinda clunky.' I thought

"But, Atlas is a Kingdom of innovation and fine, well that's just not good enough is it?" Ironwood asked rhetorically as small chambers opened up to reveal a new model of Atlesian Knight robots.

"Presenting the Atlesian Knight 200." Ironwood said as the 200's kicked over their 130 predecessors.

"Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary." Ironwood said as the AK200's posed, "These models will become available next year and they won't be alone. The Atlesian military always supports the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battle field, however there are still many situations that undoubtedly require a human touch." Ironwood said.

"Ruby…" Penny urged but she wasn't paying that much attention, but I could tell Penny was getting really nervous.

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds in cooperation with the Schnee Dust company, are proud to introduce, The Atlesian Paladin!" Ironwood said as a hologram of a giant robot replaced him.

"Now we couldn't have them here for you today, but these mechanized battle suit will be seen defending boundaries of our kingdom within the year!" Ironwood announced.

'And all it's gonna take is just one virus or one really good hacker to make it all become useless.' I thought.

"Ruby, Haseo, maybe we should go somewhere else." Penny insisted.

That's when two Atlesian soldier pointed in our direction and Penny started running.

"Penny? Wait where are you going?" Ruby asked, then we saw the two soldiers start running towards us.

Naturally we turned around and started to follow Penny.

We ran into the nearest alleyway and then crossed the street into another alley, where Ruby cut down a scaffold holding up many crates to slow down the soldiers.

Ruby grabbed me by the arm and ran along the wall used her Semblance to bounce off it and managed to catch Penny by wrapping her arm around her waist, "This way!" I shouted, and with a bit of effort launched me and Penny into a branching path.

However gravity did not seem to agree with us and the three of us hit the ground and began tumbling away, Ruby lost her grip on us and tumbled into the street where a truck was about to hit her when Penny shoved pushed me aside and shoved Ruby out of the way and stopped the truck.

With her bare hands.

"What the hell?" I asked staring.

"Penny?" Ruby asked extremely confused.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked the truck driver, who merely nodded.

People were starting to gather when Penny rushed off and pushed past Ruby, I saw the soldier's come to inspect the incident and we took off after her.

[]

We quickly caught up to Penny, "Penny please, what is going on, why are you running, how did you do that?" Ruby asked.

"I can't, everything's fine *hic* I don't want to talk about it." Penny stammered scared.

"Penny if you just tell us what's wrong we can help you." Ruby insisted.

"No. No no you wouldn't understand." Penny said.

"Let me try, you can trust me." Ruby pleaded.

"You're my friend, right? You two promise you're my friend?" Penny asked.

"I promise." I said.

"Hell I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours." I offered.

Penny seemed to think on it,

"Ruby, Haseo… I'm not a real girl."" Penny said showing us her hands.

Her hands were scrapped to reveal metal underneath.

"Oh." Ruby said, "Penny, I-I don't understand."

"Most girls are born, but I was made." Penny said, "I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. I'm not real."

"Psh, Yeah right." I said, getting a look of confusion from Penny.

"What?" Penny asked.

"Penny, soft skin and squishy guts doesn't make a person 'real'." I said, "You have a soul right? Emotions? A personality? Then that makes you a real person."

"Uhh... you two are taking this extraordinarily well." Penny said.

"You're not like those things we saw back there, you've got a heart, and a soul I can feel it." Ruby said poking Penny's chest.

"Oh Ruby, Haseo you're the best friend's anyone could have!" Penny cried pulling her into a rather tight hug.

"I can see why your father wanted to protect such a delicate flower." Ruby groaned.

"Oh he's very sweet, my father's the one that built me, I'm sure you would just love him." Penny said.

"Wow, he built you all by himself?" Ruby asked.

"Well almost, he had some help from Mister Ironwood." Penny said.

"The General? Wait, is that why those soldier were after you?" Ruby asked.

"They like to protect me too." Penny said.

"They must be pretty dumb to think you need protecting." I said

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet. One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival, I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament." Penny said.

"That's a load of shit." I said.

"What?" Penny asked.

"Remember when I said I'd tell you my secret?" I said taking out my scroll and pulling up the picture of Skeith Ruby took on it, "See this?"

Penny took my scroll to examine it, "What is this thing? It's not in any database in Atlas." Penny said returning the scroll.

"That is Skeith, The Terror of Death." I said and proceeded to explain to her the Eight Phases of Morgana.

"I see..." Penny said.

"Listen Penny, you may play an important role in the future so keep you're spirit up." I said.

That's when we heard the voices of soldiers from a distance.

"You two have to hide." Penny said picking us up.

"Ah Penny what are you doing you don't have to go with them I can help you!" Ruby cried as Penny threw us into a dumpster.

"It's okay, they're not bad people, I just don't want you two to get into trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone about my secret." Penny said.

"Just so long as you don't tell anyone about the Avatars." I said.

"Promise." Penny said closing the dumpster.

"Salutations officers." Penny said the the soldiers.

"Why were you running, and what happened the other two?" Soldier A asked

"What other two? I've been by myself all day." Penny said followed by a hiccup.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene." Soldier A said.

"Are you okay?" Soldier B asked.

"Just a scratch." Penny said showing them her hands.

"Penny your father isn't going to be happy about this. Please just come with us." Soldier A said.

"Yes sir." Penny said walking off.

We lifted the dumpster open fully, and Ruby looked down and saw something that gave some kind of chirping sound and it startled me, causing her to jump, knocking me back into the dumpster.

[Kuhn's P.O.V.]

Haseo warned me not to ride with Yang and now I know why.

It was three people on a motorcycle for starters when we arrived at Junior's bar, I actually knew the two bouncers there (Though my flirting attempts always failed).

As for Yang's driving, three people on a motorcycle is dangerous enough as it is, which makes me glad for versatility of my leaf shields, but this girl is an insane driver. I'm pretty sure we broke more than one speed limit on the way here.

Plus I think Neptune barfed at least once during the trip.

Yang got off the bike and while me and Neptune were recovering she approached the door, causing the two guards to run back inside in fear.

"Wonder what this girl did to those guys?" I asked following her.

Yang blew the door open with a well placed punch from Ember Celica.

"Guess who's back!" Yang cheered as every single guy in the place who worked for Junior pointed a gun at her, the DJ even stopped the music that was starting to skip.

"Yang, define friend for me." Neptune said walking up behind yang and causing a few people to point guns at him.

"Hey guys!" I called getting a few guns pointed at me as well.

"Stop, stop. Nobody shoot." Junior said making his way up to us.

"Blondie, you're here. Why?" Junior asked.

"You still owe me a drink." Yang said walking up to him casually, and then dragging him off.

"Miltia, Melanie!" I called to the two bouncers, "How are you two doing?"

"Oh no." The two said in synch.

*Blake P.O.V.*

I put three of my fingers on a trio of white claw marks on a wall, then looked over to see a man usher in a pair of Faunus, "This is it." I said.

"Are you sure?" Sun asked, I glared at him,.

"You know I'm just gonna take your word for it." Sun said as I took my bow off.

That's when a firm hand grabbed my shoulder, "Hello again sis." Mia said.

I turned around to see Mia in full White Fang uniform, her tail was dyed pink and her ears were folded behind her head, but I could still recognize her anywhere, "Mia? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Spying on the White Fang meeting, just like you." Mia said with a sly smirk, "Sun it's nice to see you again? How'd you like the pink look?"

"Don't give me anything anymore." Sun said waving his hands.

"New recruits right this way." A White Fang soldier said ushering in a pair of Faunus.

"I don't get it, if you believe if what you're fighting for is good, why hide who you are?" Sun asked.

"The masks are a symbol, humanity wanted to make monsters of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." I said.

"Grimm masks, that's kinda dark." Sun said.

"So is the guy who started it." I said putting a mask on.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you." Sun said.

"Well to be honest she hasn't had a happy life in the White Fang, especially when riots went violent because of racist cops." Mia said.

We entered a large room, at the front was a large White Fang tarp hiding something. The Faunus in the room were split in half based on who was garbed in the uniform and who wasn't, Mia getting separated from us.

A large Faunus, Adam's Lieutenant, stepped up in front of the tarp, "Thank you all for coming." The man said, "For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrades. I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long." The man said, that's when Roman Torchwick walked into view.

Roman was instantly met with a large amount of disapproval, "Thank you, thank you, please hold your applause." Roman called.

"What's a human doing here?" a girl called.

"I'm glad you asked deary." Roman said, "Now I'll be the first to admit, humans are the worst, case in point, me. So I understand why you want to see us all locked away, or better yet killed." Roman said.

"So is he going somewhere with this or…" Sun asked

"I like to mention the fact you and I all have a common enemy, the ones in control, the ones pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. Government, Military, even the schools, they're all to blame for your laden life." Roman said

"And they're all pests that need to be dealt with, fortunately I'm the best exterminator around." Roman said turning away, "No offense to any rodents in the room." Roman added quickly. He then snapped his fingers and one of the tarps fell off to reveal an Atlesian Paladin Mech under it.

"That's a big robot." Sun said.

"How did he get that?" I asked.

"As some of you may have heard, this here is Atlas's newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world, and thanks to my employer, we've managed to snap a few before they ahh… hit the shelves, now many of your brothers have moment down to our operation in the southeast, if you'd rather stay in the city, that's fine, but if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, then I can provide you." Roman said.

"We should get out of here." I said.

"All new recruits please come forward." A man called and the crowd started pushing us forward.

[Kuhn's P.O.V.]

After getting completely shot down by the Malachite twins I sulked over to Yang and Neptune at the bar.

"I already told you everything, Torchwick hired my boy and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" Junior yelled at his men, causing them to hesitate in their movements and make up excuses.

"Come on you two." Yang said leaving.

"Bu- uh, I just sat down!" I groaned before following.

"You ever gonna give up on the twins Kuhn?" Junior asked.

"Not until I get a positive response." I said.

*Blake P.O.V.*

We managed to sidle out of the pushing crowd, "What are we gonna do?" Sun asked.

"I'm thinking." I said, that's when Roman looked in our direction and scowled.

"he sees us." Sun said as Roman started approaching, that's when I saw a fuse box.

"He can't see in the dark." I said and pulled out Gambol Shroud and fired at the fuse box.

With the lights out we burst out of the windows as Roman shouted orders, and I heard something power up.

Then a shout went out, "It's the first traitor, she's among us right now!" A woman shouted, Mia was getting heat off of us by exposing herself.

"Let Torchwick and his partner get the two that are escaping! Recruit's get out of the building now! Everyone else get the First Traitor!" The lieutenant ordered.

*Haseo P.O.V.*

After getting out of the dumpster and pulling Ruby out of the dumpster as well Ruby's scroll went off.

Ruby answered to get-

"Everyone, if you can hear me we need backup!" Blake said over the scroll, though her last word was overlapped by a loud yell for help from Sun.

"They got a robot, it's big, really big!" Sun shouted, "That Torchwick guys in it, but not like it's eaten him, he's like controlling it or something!" Sun continued, "Oh shit there's two!"

"We're on our way!" I said as Ruby hung up.

And then sprint off without me.

"Ruby!" I shouted, "Ugh." I then groaned pulling out my scroll and hitting a command.

In just a couple of minutes Canard arrived, after making a jump off a building, the command was for the autopilot to reach my scroll by taking the fastest route possible.

I got on the bike and revved it up before driving off.

[]

Finding Ruby and the mech's didn't take long, I just had to follow the trail of destruction.

Soon I found myself on a bridge directly behind two Paladin mechs.

I pulled out my scroll and called Team HAKE, "You all hear me!?" I called.

"I'm watching from overhead!" Atoli called.

"I'm right next to you Haseo!" Kuhn called.

"I'm up ahead next to Weiss!" Endrance called.

"Good, I'm going to ram one off the bridge, that's the one we're gonna fight. Team RWBY can handle the other." I said closing the call and drove up a split to a higher bridge, once I reached a high enough elevation I made a sharp turn and drove off the bridge and rammed into the side of the second Paladin, sending it right off the bridge.

I jumped off Canard as I landed on the solid ground with the Paladin, Atoli, Kuhn, and Endrance joining me soon after.

"Get ready." I said pulling out Lost Epitaph as the Paladin stood up.

[.Hack GU Victory must be Grasped]

Once the Paladin was upright I dash forward and made a strong swing at the leg, causing the machine to have to take a step back from the sheer force of the attack.

Kuhn quickly pulled up his shield and began firing at the joints, hoping to directly damage the wiring inside and get the thing to lock up.

The Paladin began to fire it's guns at us soon after we started attacking it.

However Atoli already had illusions up to make it seem like we were only slightly to the side we actually were, making the bullet's miss us.

"Endrance, take out those guns!" I shouted.

"Consider it done." Endrance said as his blade glowed red, he then leapt onto the Paladin and stabbed each of it's gun, causing them to reach extreme temperatures and melt, cooling soon after due to the cold air, resulting the the guns being unusable without damaging the mech.

The Paladin then fired out a volley of missiles at us.

"I got this one." Atoli said swinging her staff, activating the Gravity Dust in it, and a wave of energy shot out toward the missiles, shorting out the propellent and causing them to float there without movement. With another swing of her staff she sent out a burst of wind that pushed the missiles right back to the Paladin.

The pilot pulled the Paladin back as fast as they could, but still got hit by most of the missiles, cracking the glass of the pilot's seat.

The Paladin then shifted both it's gun arms into fists and threw a punch at us.

We dodged the first punch and the second one ended up colliding with Kuhn shield, the barrier holding up because it didn't hit any of the leaves.

I then activated Rengeki and dashed to the arm colliding with Kuhn's shield "Armor Pierce!" I shouted slamming my sword down on the arm, then lifting it back up and slamming down even harder, rending the armor of the Paladin and cutting it off.

The Paladin stumbled back a few steps letting Kuhn get off another shot, this one destroying the glass protecting the pilot, revealing a small girl with white, pink, and brown hair looking surprised.

"Time to end this!" I shouted forming the Data Drain cannon and firing it.

Just as split second before the black orb of static collided with the Paladin the girls image shattered like glass, causing the orb to only hit the Paladin, nullifying the Dust in it for twelve hours and shutting the machine down.

"What!?" I shouted in surprise, looking around I soon found the girl over by Torchwick and his destroyed Paladin before Yang punched the two, shattering their image like glass.

That's when a bullhead flew off with them in it.

[Music end]

"Who the hell was that?" I growled.

"I don't know, but that girl, her illusions seemed somewhat solid, I couldn't tell when they were created, the girl seemed to teleport too because she didn't turn invisible to me." Atoli said.

"Looks like that's another problem to add to the list."

"You know, random question, but I wonder how Sakubo's doing right now.

[JNPR dorm]

[No P.O.V.]

Sakubo sat on her bed, with Bo in control, as she took the book of her podium that had it's pole collapsed and was floating because of the Gravity Dust in it, she tossed the book onto the floor as she installed a new one to read.

That's when Jaune stepped into the room, "Hey everyone, has anybody see- WHOA!" Jaune shouted, his sentence turning into a shout as he tripped over the book Bo tossed aside and fall onto Pyrrha, knocking both of them to the floor.

"Jaune are you okay, I'm sorry I shoud have-" Bo started but stopped when he saw the position Jaune and Pyrrha were in.

The two were kissing each other, Jaune and Pyrrha too shocked to do anything.

'Good job Bo, just like I planned.' Saku said in Bo's head.

'That seemed kinda mean Saku.' Bo said to Saku and Jaune launched himself off of Pyrrha while sputtering out apologies.

Pyrrha didn't look at all like she minded.

'Oh for the love of-' Saku groaned, 'That's it, I'm stuffing those two into the closet tomorrow!'

'Saku isn't that a little-' Bo started.

'NO! I'm already sick of Jaune obliviousness and Pyrrha being too scared to try anything, and if Pyrrha's not going to take this shot we gave her then it's time to take off the kiddie gloves.' Saku shouted.

'What about Ren and Nora?' Bo asked.

'Eh, they wait, they're gonna ask each other to the dance anyway.' Saku said.

 **[[]]**

 **Alrighty everyone, that's the chapter.**

 **Yeah we didn't have an Aida chapter for this one, but it's pretty long without it.**

 **Next chapter we will start with Aida, don't worry.**

 **Anyway see you all in the next installment.**


	16. Romance

**Hello everybody, including all of you getting ready to watch the first episode of Vol 4 and currently have heavy hearts after remembering everyone that passed away in Vol 3.**

 **To help ease the pain I have brought you all some more Terror of Death.**

 **So without further adieu, let the chapter roll.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 16: Romance]

 _[Merlot Grimm ooze notes- page 2]_

 _Subject two of the infusion of the substance had a drastically different reaction to the substance._

 _She had shown increased emotional reactions, whenever she's happy it's like it was her birthday, whenever she was scared she acted like a Goliath was about to step on her, and whenever she got angry the rage coming from her was none like I had ever seen._

 _She also showed increased strength._

 _However as time progressed her mental state began to deteriorate and she began to hallucinate, often speaking about a woman who was a hybrid of Grimm and Human, and by the end of the second month she attacked the staff without reason._

 _Fortunately we had a group of Trained Huntsmen on the grounds at the time and as such subject two was forced to be terminated._

 _One thing we did learn from her death though is that all traces of the substance faded from her body upon her death, making this substance untraceable._

 _Yet another reason I do not want word of this stuff to spread._

[Aida P.O.V.]

I was moving into a part of Mountain Glenn that was closer to the middle, I know daddy told me to get out of Mountain Glenn as fast as I can...

But there was the sound of fighting that drew me in.

And upon reaching the site of the fight I was admittedly frightened.

A tall man with light blue hair with his left arm encased in a large metal cylinder was fighting a hoard of Beowolves.

The man slammed his cylinder into a Beowolf with enough force to make it's head spin 180 degree's before turning to another and stabbing a rifle-like sword into the Grimm's head and fired, blasting it's head off.

The man fought with such force and savagery I actually saw a few Grimm back away and run for their life, only for the man to shot his rifle into the air and have bullet's rain down on the Grimm.

Within minutes all the Grimm were dead and the man as looking around his surroundings.

That's when he locked his eyes dead at me.

I panicked and ran into the nearby tunnel system.

[Haseo P.O.V.]

"You know Weiss, it's usually the guy who asks the girl out on the date, not the other way around." I said and Weiss and I made our way to Beacon's garage to get Canard.

"That's true, but I highly doubt you'd ask me out without getting muscled into it. And this is NOT a date, I just want to learn more about you." Weiss insisted.

"What ever you say." I said getting on Canard, which didn't even have a scratch on it from ramming a Paladin.

"Shut up and drive." Weiss huffed, "And just so you know, you may be driving, but I'm taking control of this outing so when I say turn you turn."

"Yeah, yeah, Whatever Ice Queen." I said.

[]

Surprisingly enough our first stop was Dust Burger again.

Actually now that I think about it I've noticed Weiss grabbing a few burger's in the cafeteria during lunch every now and again.

This time around Weiss got herself a larger burger than before and we found ourselves in the same seat's as before.

"Haseo, my brother told me you don't like people who look down on others, is that why you had such a hard time being around me?" Weiss asked.

"Pretty much, and I'll be honest I was ready to beat the living hell out of you when you yelled at Ruby." I said.

"I'll ignore the crude language." Weiss said taking a bite of her burger, "When was the first time you ever reacted to such actions in such a manner?"

"First year of Signal, well for Ruby at least." I said grabbing a fry, "You see, Ruby was actually bullied for a few days by some punk ass kid who was making fun of her hood."

"Really? Her hood?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the kid was unlucky that I got to him before Yang." I said, "He was almost at the point he would have had to eat through a straw."

"You reacted that violently?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, I'm very protective of my sisters." I said before taking another bite of my burger, "If someone hurts them emotionally, I'll kick their ass to kingdom come and back, and if someone physically harms them, an not during a sparring match, but actually draws blood on purpose then that son of a bitch will feel the wrath of Skeith, no questions."

Weiss shuddered, a logical reaction to fighting something like Skeith without something to give you a leg up.

We finished eating while making small talk around how things were going during classes.

Once we finish Weiss stood up and I soon followed her as we got back on Canard, "By the way Haseo, this morning I saw Sakubo snickering to herself as she read her book, what's that about?" Weiss asked.

"I think I may have an idea."

[Saku's P.O.V.]

Everything was set, all I needed was for Pyrrha to arrive.

Right then the door opened, "Hello Jaune, Hello Saku, it is Saku today right?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep, today's a Saku day." Jaune said.

I walked over to the closet, "Hey Jaune, Pyrrha, could you two help me with something?" I asked innocently.

Jaune gulped and walked over to me, Pyrrha did the same, minus the gulp.

"What do you need Saku?" Pyrrha asked obliviously.

"For you to confess." I said suddenly and sharply throwing the two into the closet and slammed it shut, then I planted by bookstand in front of the door.

Now my bookstand is a special piece of work, for one thing, it's collapsible, so I don't have to keep removing books if I want to read and walk, the bookstand is also incredibly strong and the Gravity Dust built into it is just enough that it can float off the ground so long as I make sure I keep the Dust active. Of course that's only half my weapon, the book I smacked Jaune in the head with when I saw him in Forever Falls is the second half of the weapon, which is a marvelous combination of Dust and technology of my own creation. The left half of the book when opened to the middle contains several dozen thick pages with Dust infused, which allows me to roughly replicate spells from 'The World' while the right half contains a larger than average scroll that's not only connected to mine, but also records the levels of Dust in each page of the left half of the book, so that tells me which pages I'll need replacements for, and that's easy considering the way I designed the book.

And if push come to shove I put a spear tip on the bottom of the stand so I can stab a Grimm when I don't have time to replace a page on my book or change pages.

"Saku! Let us out! Please!" Jaune shouted as I casually flipped the book to the Scroll page, which was linked to my scroll which was recording how Jaune and Pyrrha were in the closet, and considering how much stuff there was in the room, they didn't have much space to move so they were just about chest to chest.

Plus Glynda had to replace many of the walls and doors here so they could survive Nora.

Including the closet door, so they can get out unless I let them out.

"Nope!" I called back, right as Ren and Nora entered the room.

"Hello Sa-" Ren started, only for one of the muffins I prepared earlier to fly into his mouth, stuffing it. I did the same to Nora when she opened her mouth.

"Pyrrha, just say it out loud and I'll let you out!" I called back, Nora grinned as she caught onto what I was doing and inhaled the muffin in her mouth, heck I think I even saw Ren grin as he took a bite out of the muffin in his mouth.

"W-what? Pyrrha what's she talking about?" Jaune asked confused, to which I grinned and motioned Ren and Nora over so they could watch.

"S-Saku please." Pyrrha begged.

I grinned, "I don't hear a lot of confessing going on Pyrrha~" I sang.

"You are sadistic Saku!" Jaune shouted, followed by a bang on the closet door, "Ow, okay, reminder, don't punch the closet door anymore."

"I'll get you back for this Saku I swear." Pyrrha said, followed by a sigh, "Jaune, Saku's right, I have to tell you something."

Nora, Ren, and I leaned in closer to the screen.

"Uh... Pyrrha what are you-" Jaune started.

Only for Pyrrha to grab his face as kiss him on the lips.

After a full minute she let go of Jaune, "P-Pyrrha..." Jaune said breathless, "H-how long have you...?"

"Around the time of initiation." Pyrrha admitted, "And ever since we got put on the same team those feelings have only grown."

I smiled and took the book stand out of the way and walked back to my bed.

"About time!" Nora shouted.

"Nora." Ren sighed.

"What the-!? Nora, Ren, how long have you been there!?" Jaune shouted.

"Long enough for you two to kiss already." Nora said.

'Mission accomplished Bo.' I thought.

'You do know that now we need to solve Ren and Nora's issue right?' Bo responded.

'Can it, let's enjoy this victory.' I snapped changing the book on the stand.

[Haseo P.O.V.]

The day had ended and we had returned to Beacon, "Well, I gotta admit, I kinda enjoyed this trip, next time I'll be asking you out without having to get muscled into it." I said.

"You better, a lady shouldn't take initiative like this." Weiss said.

"Well, speaking of which, do you have a partner for the dance yet?" I asked.

"No, and I'm honestly expecting Jaune to come ask me any day now." Weiss sighed.

"Would you like to join me at the dance then?" I asked, "I did say I'll be taking initiative during our next outing."

"I don't know, can you act formal?" Weiss asked.

"I can, but I'm not much of a dancer though." I said, "Doesn't mean I can't, it's just I don't do it too often."

"Then I'd be honored to go with you to the dance." Weiss said.

 **[[]]**

 **YES! ARKOS FOR THE WIN!**

 **Even though everyone who sponsors Rooster Teeth is going to be sadly reminded that this ship has already been sunk. Damn you Cinder.**

 **Well, anyway, I'll see you all on Monday when I post Verdant Gamer.**


	17. Dance

**Hello my dear readers, I have come back with another chapter of Terror of Death.**

 **I'm just gonna say chapters for this story are going to slow down a bit for a good long while, reason is because I've got a lot of story's up now and I want to work on all of them so... yeah.**

 **Plus I don't want to end up rushing through the volume this story is on so quickly really.**

 **So anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 17: Dance]

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

"That's enough!" Pi called, ending the sparring match between Pyrrha and all of Team CRDL.

"Lucky shot." Cardin groaned.

"Not bad Miss Nikos, you should have no problem qualifying for the tournament, just don't get a swollen head." Pi said, then she turned to Team CRDL, "You four on the other hand, there really isn't much I can say that I haven't already."

"Thank you Professor." Pyrrha said bowing.

"Don't think about it really, it's just the truth." Pi said turning her attention to her Scroll, "Now we have just enough time for one last match, do we have any volunteers?"

All the student's from Beacon shuffled in their seats slightly, seeing as the second semester has rolled around Pi has taken complete control of the class, which has resulted in the number of sparring volunteers dropping significantly until the after the first person had been decided.

Yang is the only person who's been raising her hand to volunteer, only to end up fighting another student, because Pi has no pattern in who is going to fight who, as such Yang keeps raising her hand early on, only to end up fighting another student.

I began tracking Pi's eyes to... Blake.

'Oh boy.' I thought, Blake had, in all honesty, looked like she was losing sleep lately, which I can't blame her for why with what's been going on with the White Fang lately.

"Miss Belladonna." Pi called out, "I'm going to assume you've been up late recently training by yourself, so just as a note get some good sleep tonight because tomorrow you will be having a match with me."

Blake gulped in fear, and Yang groaned, her head falling on the table, "Why can I never spar with Pi?" Yang cried softly.

Then one of the Haven transfers, Mercury stood up, "I'll volunteer." Mercury called.

"Very well mister... Black." Pi said, I could barely see her eyes narrow ever so slightly, "Come down here so we may begin." with that Pi shooed Pyrrha off.

"Is it alright if I-" Mercury started.

"Mr. Black I'm going to simply assume you haven't been informed of the rules since your stay here so I'll keep this simple, should I ask you to come down to the field before I have selected a second combatant that means you will be fighting me. No exceptions." Pi said firmly, putting her Scroll away and pulling her gauntlets down to secure them.

"A-alright then." Mercury said walking down to the arena, he seemed completely take off guard. I really don't blame him, Pi's training methods can really confuse newcomers.

[OST- .Hack Gu: Battle theme]

Mercury took a stance that focus primarily on the usage of his legs, while Pi took her standard stance.

Mercury chose to attack first by running forward and lifted his leg up to sweep a kick across Pi's face.

Only problem was Pi expected this, she grabbed Mercury's leg, pushed it aside before landing an open palm strike on his chest, followed by a quick elbow in the same place and finished with another punch, this one to the gut. Causing Mercury to stumble back.

"Mister Black, before you deiced to surrender I just want to inform you that I do not allow surrender in this class. Especially in a fight against me. You can't learn anything by giving up in a fight." Pi said, that was a rule she had to enact after 4 of her classes, people who fought her only got hit three times before they surrendered. Needless to say Pi was not happy that students wouldn't give it their all to the end.

Mercury's eye twitched as he ran up and jumped to dropkick Pi, who simply smirked. Anyone who's been in Pi's class for a while knew what that meant.

Pi calmly extended her hand and that hand felt the full force of Mercury's dropkick, however a pulse of purple light made it's way down Pi arm as she pulled Mercury to the ground and reared her other arm back as the purple light made it's way to her fist. And when Pi's fist made contact with Mercury's back the same purple light burst from her fist, sending the boy flying.

Mercury stood back up slowly before glaring at Pi and began kicking the air, sending out bullet's from his heels, unfortunately this kind of tactic never really worked on Pi.

When each of the bullet's reached Pi she punched them, blowing them up on her gauntlet clad fist and doing minimal damage to her Aura, "I hope that isn't everything you've got." Pi said.

Mercury growled as he jumped up and toward Pi, trying to attack her with a dive kick.

"He's failing to realize getting close to Pi is a dangerous thing." Endrance said.

"He's lasted longer than most people at least." Kuhn said.

Pi sidestepped Mercury's leg, grabbed it, and began to swing him away. But looking closely I could see Pi's fingers constantly shifting, as if she was working on something under Mercury's pants.

Pi had made a full circle swing before Mercury was sent flying out of the ring. Yet Pi was still hanging onto a leg.

[End OST]

"A prosthetic." Atoli said.

True enough the leg Pi was holding was mechanical, I could see the Dust round chambers and about a couple dozen other things showing the legs was nowhere near real.

I looked over at Mercury's team to see the green haired girl, Emerald, looking shocked at what happened while the black haired woman, Cinder, just sneered, like Pi had revealed something she wanted to keep secret.

Pi simply looked over the leg in her hand before walking over to Mercury and lifting him up and handing him his leg back, "Well Mister Black I'd have to say you did fairly well, however try not to be so obvious in your attacks, especially against a Hand to Hand fighter like myself who had practiced attack redirection." Pi said.

"Sure." Mercury said rolling his eyes.

"As for your leg..." Pi said, "This looks custom made, and judging from the way you fought I'd assume your other leg is prosthetic as well, no amount of training can perfectly hide the imbalance of legs made of different substances."

"Yeah well prosthetic that are made outside of Atlas always felt a little flimsy, plus I can't exactly afford an Atlas grade pair of legs, much less one." Mercury said.

"I suppose that true, a custom leg can be much cheaper that one purchased, as well as being much more controllable in what you need it to do." Pi said, "I'd recommend modifying both your legs so they aren't as easy to remove."

"How did you know my legs weren't real?" Mercury asked.

"You aren't the first person I had to fight who has a prosthetic, nor will you be the last." Pi said.

[]

We returned to our room after that class, save for Atoli, who wanted to check in on her mom to see how she was feeling.

Kuhn stuck around only long enough to set his books and notes on his bed before he left, his sister's team went out on a mission and it's taken longer than scheduled so naturally he's getting worried.

"So Haseo." Endrance said after a few minutes of silence in the room, "Are you taking anyone to the dance?"

"Yeah, your sister." I said.

"Good then." Endrance said taking a sip of his tea, only to spit it back out when what I said finally finished processing in his head, "Wh-What!?" He coughed.

"Yeah, your sister asked me to the dance and I said yes." I said.

Endrance looked completely taken off guard, and actually had a hard time forming words.

He didn't really need to say anything when the door knocked, so I stood up to answer it and was met by the face of Jaune. "Hey Jaune." I said, "What's up?"

"Hey Haseo, I just got back from RWBY's dorm, because I wanted to tell Weiss that I wasn't going to be pestering her for her affection because I just started dating Pyrrha and she assumed the moment she saw me at the door that I was going to ask her out to the dance and she tried to shoot me down saying that she was already going to the dance with you. Is that true?" Jaune asked, completely unaware of a pink haired figure passing by and stopping right behind him.

"Yeah, it's true. I just broke Endrance back there by saying it." I said hiking a thumb at the Schnee in the room.

"Wow..." Jaune said.

"So, you and Pyrrha. When did that happen?" I asked.

"A couple days ago, Saku trapped us in a closet and wouldn't let Pyrrha out until she spilled." Jaune said.

"I see... and have you told Pi?" I asked.

"Uh... not yet...?" Jaune said, making it seem more like a question than a statement, "I mean have you seen her during class, I'm not even sure when it would be a good time to mention it."

"Well then Jaune perhaps we should talk about this with my sister on the rooftop. Now." Pi said, causing Jaune to freeze up and turn around slowly.

"H-heh, heh. H-hi... Pi." Jaune said, only to get dragged off by Pi. Now a few minutes later Pi walked past the door once again, this time with both Jaune and Pyrrha getting dragged off.

"Well that just happened." I said shutting the door and turning back to Endrance, who still seemed shocked, "En? Seriously you're starting to scare me a little. I know Weiss asking someone to the dance is a longshot but it just happened. Endrance? Hello?"

[]

The next day had gone by rather quickly, which was rather shocking to say the least.

The only issue I really had was when Weiss dragged my off to buy a suit, which I gotta admit, I never want to do again.

It was a simple deep red suit with black under shirt and a deep red tie, "Stupid neck trap." I grumbled waiting for Weiss to show up.

She finally did a few minutes later, wearing a rather elegant white dress.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Weiss said.

"It's fine." I said, "Just hate this stupid tie."

"Well be glad you only have to wear it only a few times in your life." Weiss said as we entered the ballroom, and was promptly greeted by Yang.

"Hey Bro, and... Weiss!?" Yang asked shocked, "Holy shit you weren't kidding when you said you were coming to the dance with Haseo."

"Yang when am I ever kidding?" Weiss asked.

"...Good point." Yang admitted, "Well have fun."

[]

It took a while for Weiss and I to finally decide on which dance to do, in the end we decided on a waltz, which is really the only dance I knew how to do.

So we danced the waltz, we even ended up getting a few looks of surprise when Weiss actually showed enjoyment of the dance.

"I thought you said you weren't much of a dancer?" Weiss asked accusingly.

"Blame Atoli, the moment she heard I had a date to the dance she was determined to teach me at least one dance." I said.

"I'd say she's a good teacher then." Weiss said.

"I practiced with her all day for about a week when I told her the day we got back from our outing, seeing as no-one else was awake and Atoli can take news like that rather calmly." I said.

"Speaking of which, does anyone else on your team have a date?" Weiss asked.

"Kuhn and Atoli came together, Endrance not so much." I admitted.

"Dear Oum En..." Weiss sighed.

We kept up the Waltz for a few more minutes before we choose to end the dance.

"That was quite fun Haseo." Weiss said.

"Well you're a good dance partner yourself." I said.

Weiss pulled me over to the punch bowl, which I could have sworn I saw Ruby at earlier but was now clear.

"Haseo..." Weiss whispered, "I think I may be in love with you."

"Huh?" I asked quietly to avoid drawing attention.

"At first I couldn't stand you, but now that I know you so much better..." Weiss said, "Oh screw it."

Weiss then grabbed my head and pulled me into a quick lip to lip kiss before letting go.

"Thats..." I started but lost the words in my mouth.

"We can have a longer kiss, but not in public like this." Weiss said, that's when we saw Jaune walk into the ballroom with Pyrrha.

And both of them were wearing dresses.

"What the...?" Weiss and I asked in synch.

Pi chose to appear out of nowhere then, startling us.

"Jaune made a bit of a bet when we were talking on the roof." Pi said grabbing a cup of punch, "He said that he wouldn't tell anyone he was going to the dance with Pyrrha, and if no one else asked her to the dance he'd wear a dress."

"That's..." Weiss said, "That's just... wow."

"Yeah." I said.

[]

The rest of the dance went by rather normally and when we left at the end of the dance Weiss and I went to the balcony where no one was and prepared to have a much longer kiss.

Until my Scroll rang.

"Ugh, what now?" I groaned answering it, after seeing it was from Ozpin, "Yes professor?" I asked.

"Mister Branwen, I apologize if I'm interrupting anything but I'm afraid your sister Ruby has gotten herself involved in an... incident." Professor Ozpin said.

"Where do you want me to be?" I asked.

"Outside my office please." Ozpin said before hanging up the call.

"Great, what did Ruby get herself now?" Weiss groaned.

"I don't know but I better-" I started, only to get cut off when Weiss pulled me into a much deeper kiss that lasted about a minute.

She pulled away after the minute was up, "Now go check up on your sister." Weiss said.

 **[[]]**

 **And there you have it people, Haseo X Weiss has begun...**

 **Not really much I have to say people so... see you next update on... whatever story I choose to update next.**


	18. Ruins

**Hello dear readers I am the Phoenix Champion here once again with some more Terror of Death, Huntsman of Remnant.**

 **I'll be honest, I'm gonna be slowing this story down a bit so I can form a plan for how to make the next two volume's go, plus seeing if/how i can use the 8 month gap of Volumes 3 to 4.**

 **Plus I need to actually watch Volume 3 again and write the story down in one place or another so I can flow the scenes into this story.**

 **Anyway people it's time for a new chapter for you all, enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 18: Ruins]

[Pi's P.O.V.]

"Ozpin they were here!" Ironwood shouted.

"Yes general, we know." I said with an annoyed sigh.

"Why are you here anyway?" Ironwood asked, "Only a select few are permitted to come to this meeting."

"Listen, I don't care what you all do in your secret club here." I said pushing my glasses up, "But I went through the CCT's system after Ruby left and do you know what I found?"

"What?" Glynda asked concerned.

"A virus." I said, "One designed to hack into data and even influence certain operations."

"And what is the status of this virus?" Ozpin asked.

"Taken care of." I said, "I input my own virus into the system, which has quarantined the first virus and is transmitting false data to the hacker."

"Fighting a virus with a virus..." Ozpin mused.

"And if it isn't working?" Ironwood asked.

"As a failsafe if the first virus receives data from something other than my virus it will short circuit the CCT for a split second, purging the virus after my virus sends itself to the transmission source, and frying that as well." I said.

"Where did you learn to do this kind of programming?" Glynda asked.

A ding at the elevator sounded, giving me an opening as Ruby stepped out, "Sorry I'm late, someone hit all the buttons on the way up." Ruby said, "It wasn't me."

"I think I'll take my leave now, I want to check up on my sister before she goes out on her first mission." I said stepping into the elevator.

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

I waited in my room, checking my weapons repeatedly until we were all called to the auditorium.

Arriving there I saw Ruby gentle place a Beacon School Bag in a pile with other bags, I normally wouldn't pay too much attention to that.

If the bag wasn't moving by itself on occasion.

"Quiet, quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glynda said cutting me off from my thoughts.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale. Four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day nearly eighty years ago, the largest war ever recorded in history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of fear, and oppression. A war that was about much more than what borders pushed where of who traded with who, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art a self expression. And as you are well aware that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny named their children after one of the core aspects of art itself, color. It was their way of setting it straight that not only they refused to tolerate this oppression, but neither the generations to come, and it is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity, through diversity. As I said today we stand together, united, but there's still a bond that cannot exist without effort, which why today when the rest of the world celebrates peace, huntsmen and huntresses fight to uphold it. As first year students you'll be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman of huntress on a mission, some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days, others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Ozpin said before he walked off.

"So what kind of mission do you think we should do?" I asked my team.

"I'm okay with anything really, just as long as it isn't an escorting mission." Kuhn said.

"I'd rather not head to the mountains really." Endrance said.

"I'm okay with anything really." Atoli said.

That's when someone cleared their throat right next to us, Professor Ozpin.

"Sorry to intrude on this little meeting, but I'm afraid that currently we have not received enough mission request to ensure each and every team get's a mission to themselves." Ozpin said, "As such I will be placing you with a team that already has a mission themselves, Team RWBY."

"Huh, that seems almost too convenient." I muttered as Ozpin left.

"So... where's this mission gonna take us?" Kuhn asked.

"We'll have to catch up to my sister's team to find out." Endrance said looking around, "Where did they go?"

I looked around for a familiar red hood but couldn't find it, "Ah crap." I groaned.

[]

After looking around for a few minutes we finally found Team RWBY sitting inside a Bullhead waiting for us, "Wait, you guys are the team pairing up with us?" Ruby asked, "Awesome!"

"Hey Weiss, looks like you get to spend some time with your new boyfriend after all." Yang teased.

"What!? Yang!" Weiss snapped, "While I am happy about that we need to be professional during this mission so I can't afford to-" Weiss started off before i held up my hand.

"Weiss, I got this." I said, then I leaned over to Yang's ear and began whispering into it, "Yang, you better not tease Weiss once about our relationship during this mission or I can easily embarrass you in front of the whole school." I threatened.

"Oh, and how are you gonna do that bro?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"I wonder how the school would react to Ruby's nickname for you when she was little, especially if Sakubo hears about it. Ey? Ya-Ya?" I teased.

Yang turned bright red and tried to pull me into a headlock, only for me to twist her into a headlock, "Okay, okay. No teasing during the mission! Just please don't tell anyone, no one would take me seriously anymore!" Yang pleaded.

"I'm holding you to that." I said dropping her back into her seat.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing!" Yang said, her voice raising an octave.

I motioned for Atoli to put everyone but me, her and Weiss under a illusion to make it seem like I didn't say anything.

"Alright, Atoli's got us all in a illusion so..." I said, causing Weiss to suddenly suppress a smirk, "When Ruby was a toddler she always called Yang... Ya-Ya."

Atoli and Weiss barely suppressed a snicker while Atoli cut off the illusion.

"Let's get onto the mission briefing now, shall we?" Endrance suggested.

"Yeah let's." Yang said, then she looked at the Huntman we were shadowing.

Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck.

"I guess I never saw you as much as a fighter." Yang said to Dr. Oobleck.

"I admit I fancy myself as more of an intellectual, but I can assure you as a huntsman I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck said.

"Like the mushroom?" IRuby asked.

"Those are truffles." Blake said.

"Like the sprout?" Ruby asked.

"Those are brussels." Yang said.

"Ruby, calm down, your minds getting a little to scattered right now." I said.

"Besides given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archeological surveys my dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular… assignment." Oobleck stated.

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked.

"Why what a preposterous question you silly girl why history is the backbone of our very society, and the liver! Probably the kidneys if I were to wager." Oobleck said.

"Focus Doc." Kuhn said checking his rifles ammo.

"And that means?" Weiss asked.

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it also the location of one of the kingdom's greatest failures." Oobleck said.

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby and Endrance said in perfect Synch.

"That's right, it was an extension of Vale. But in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang said.

"Correct and now it stands abandoned, as a dark reminder." Oobleck said.

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake said.

"Precisely." Oobleck said, "Further more, Professor Ozpin wanted me to tell you that there is a Huntsman already there of his on volition, he may very well be illing to help us as our targets are likely to be linked to his target."

"What's the huntsman's name?" Atoli asked.

"He goes by Ovan." Oobleck said, causing me, Kuhn, Endrance, Atoli and oddly enough Ruby to twitch at the name.

"Hey I think I met that guy before at Beacon. He wanted to speak to Professor Ozpin about something." Ruby said.

'The hell was Ovan doing at Beacon?' I thought.

"We're here." Kuhn said.

The nine of us jumped out to the Bullhead and landed in the desolated center of the city.

"Team you maybe students but at this moment your mission as hunter and huntresses has begun, from this point forward you need to do exactly as I say, do you understand?" Oobleck inquired, looking over at us, "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school!"

"But you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't." Ruby defended.

"Ruby this is why we're friends." Kuhn said.

"She's not wrong, very well Ruby leave your bag here we can pick it up upon our return." Oobleck said.

"But I wa-" Ruby started.

"Young lady what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that's so important to bring it with-" Oobleck started but cut himself off as Zwei popped his head out of the bag.

"Zwei!?" I cried out in confusion.

Silence filled the air for a good moment as we all looked at the Corgi, "Get back in the bag." Ruby whispered, Zwei simply barked once.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought, a dog." Oobleck said very seriously.

"I uh…" Ruby started.

"Genius!" Oobleck exclaimed walking away, before quickly rushing back and grabbing Zwei from my bag, knocking me over in the process.

"Canine's are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!" Oobleck said, Zwei barked.

"I'm a genius." Ruby said.

"No sis, you're just stubborn." I sighed, Ruby responded by sticking her tongue out at me.

"Doctor, our orders?" Atoli asked.

"Ah yes straight to the chase, I like it." Oobleck said dropping Zwei, whom was caught by Atoli quickly after. "As you've been informed the southeast has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity, now there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being- Grimm."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Grimm a creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment." Oobleck said causing us to turn around.

"What?" Weiss asked seeing a single Beowulf and we readied our weapons.

"Stop." Oobleck said, "There are a number of reasons why a Grimm congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which their attraction to negativity. Sadness, Envy, Loneliness,Hatred, all qualities that are likely our hidden group harboring ill intent." Oobleck said.

"So what now?" Kuhn asked.

"We wait, we track, if this specimen leads us to it's pack that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck said.

"How long do we wait?" Blake asked.

"It's uncertain, hours, days, weeks, why lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months- and there the whole pack." Oobleck said as more Beowolves showed up.

"What?" Weiss asked a little loud.

"And now they've seen us." Oobleck said.

"What?" Weiss asked again.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck yelled right in Weiss's ear.

"I think tracking is out of the question now." I said.

"An accurate assumption, yes." Oobleck said.

"What's the plan then?" Yang asked.

"Show me what you're made of!" Oobleck said.

"Allow me." Endrance said as a massive slightly pink Glyph appeared under all the Beowolves before it burst. Coating all the Bewolves in a pink haze, "Clear out." Endrance ordered.

Now personally I expected them wander off, but instead they started tearing each other to shreds, "That's kinda scary that your brother can make Grimm turn on each other like that." Yang said.

Pretty soon only one Beowolf was left standing and walked over to Endrance, which positioned its head right below Endrance's blade, which was quickly used to behead it.

[]

Eventually, after Oobleck asked 3/4 of Team RWBY questions on why they wanted to become huntsmen, we found a building to call a night in and soon fell asleep, Team RWBY taking the first four shifts.

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

After my shift ended I heard Zwei start to leave and I followed him out of the building.

"Zwei." I whisper called "Zwei where are you?"

I then noticed Zwei taking a leak next to an old metal post, "Zwei this is a wasteland, you literally could have done that anywhere." I said, Zwei barked as I picked him up, then we heard something and took cover.

We peaked out of a corner and saw two White Fang soldiers, "I thought I heard a Beowulf or something." White Fang A said.

"Let's just finish our patrol and get back." White Fang B said.

I silently followed them for several feet until they reached a building, I poked Zwei's head out, "Did they go in yet, one bark means yes." I said, Zwei waited until the sound of a door closing was heard then barked. "Oh this is it, this is it!" I whisper cheered, and pulled out her Scroll only to have no signal, "Oh man, come on we gotta get the others." I said getting up.

I didn't get far when the ground below my feet cracked and gave away, I caught Zwei before he fell in and tossed the dog up as the piece I was holding onto broke before I could pull myself up.

I expected to fall down the hole, but what I wasn't expecting was for another hand to grab mine.

"What?" I asked looking up at who saved me, seeing a familiar head of light blue hair with red glasses.

"It's dangerous to be wandering out a night. Ruby Rose." Ovan said.

"Y-yeah,I kinda got that." I said as Ovan pulled me up.

"What are you doing here?" Ovan asked.

"Me and my team, along with Team HAKE and Doctor Oobleck came here in search of the White Fang." I explained, "And before I the road crumbled beneath me I saw two member's heading into the building." I then pointed at the door I saw them walk into.

"Let's go get your team." Ovan said looking right into my eyes, "You lead the way."

 **[[]]**

 **Well readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 ***Blaze wanders into the room and I pick her up***

 **We'll see you next chapter.**

 **Blaze: Bye bye *Giggles***


	19. Railway

**Hello my fellow readers, it's time once again for Terror of Death.**

 **And now we will finally see what is inside that case on Ovan's arm... Unless you've played the G.U. series already, in which case you might already have an idea of what's inside it.**

 **Anyway let the chapter begin.**

 **[[]]**

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

Yang's shift came up a few minutes ago and she woke us up because Ruby wasn't around, looking out the window she wasn't nearby and neither was Zwei.

"Everyone ready?" Endrance asked.

"Yeah, let's-" Yang started, only for Ruby to rush into the room.

"Guy's! I found the White Fang!" Ruby announced.

"What!?" Kuhn asked, "Where and how?"

"Well it started when I followed Zwei out to where he went to take a pee, then I saw a couple of White Fang guys patrolling so I followed them to a building and was about to come back here when the ground under my feet collapsed and I would have fallen down if I wasn't caught." Ruby explained.

"Who caught you?" Oobleck asked.

"I caught her Bartholomew." An all to familiar voice said.

Everyone turned to the doorway to see Ovan walking through the door, a familiar case locked around his left arm, me and the rest of team HAKE put ourselves on edge when he showed himself. Back in 'The World' his put several people into a coma just so he could revive his sister Aina. Here we have no idea what his motivations are, nor do we know which side he's on, Our side, Roman's side, or even his own.

"Ovan?" Oobleck asked, "Might I ask what you are doing here?"

"Following a trail, the one of the woman who took my arm and my sister from me." Ovan said, okay so he's on our side but also his own right now, "Have any of you seen her? She can easily be recognized by the bullet hole in her hand."

"Y-yeah." Ruby said, "Haseo and I fought her for a moment at the start of the school years and just yesterday I fought her at the CCT."

"What?" Ovan asked seriously, "Then it seems I've been on the wrong trail then."

"We can take you back to Vale after we deal with the White Fang here if you want." Oobleck said.

"That would be very helpful." Ovan said, "Now let's go, I want to take care of these criminals now so I can get back on the right trail." And with that he walked out of the room.

'He's a lot more direct in his plans this time around.' I thought still on edge, 'But maybe that's because he doesn't need me and Skeith to battle all the Avatars and kill him.'

"You sure we can trust him?" Atoli asked as Oobleck and Team RWBY left the building.

"We can't, not completely anyway." I said, "But right now we have the same target is seems so he won't betray us easily."

"Let's go then." Endrance said, "I don't trust my sister to be near him without me around, nor would I trust my other sister, Winter, and brother, Whitley."

"Wait." Kuhn said, "You got three siblings?"

"Father really like's to keep the rest of us out of the spotlight, Winter only stands out more than me and my brother because she's an Altesian Specialist." Endrance said.

"Any other direct family you want to tell us about?" Kuhn asked.

"At the moment, no." Endrance said walking out, "Although I will say this, I do plan on beating the living hell out of my father when I get the chance."

"That bad?" Atoli asked.

"Deep down his fatherly instincts may bring him to care about us all, but he's cold and controlling." Endrance said harshly as he left the room.

"Yeesh, talk about family issues." Kuhn said, then I raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh, right. Sorry Haseo."

[]

We entered the building Ruby guided us to and went down the stairwell, "Of course, I can't believe I forgot about the underground network of this city." Oobleck scolded himself.

"Do not beat yourself up over this Doctor, not now anyway." Ovan said.

We soon reached the bottom of the stairs to see a large door... Guarded by a stolen Paladin.

"This should be easy, our two teams took one down each, together is shouldn't take half as long." Yang said punching her fist together.

"No, let me take care of this one." Ovan said swinging his cased arm out to the side.

The case began to bulge as if something inside was pushing it's way out, it seemed like Ovan wasn't planning on putting the case back on anymore, "It's time I shed this burden on me." Ovan said as the metal band that had a lock on it snapped, causing light to flood out of the cases cracks before the case burst apart.

Ovan's left arm looked almost exactly like it probably would have, were it not made of silver metal, a U-shaped sword with a trio of long eye like protrusions that were similar to the protrusions on Innis's ring was held in his hand.

However it was what stuck out of his shoulder that caught everyone's attention, first was a short metal rod that acted as the first joint on his shoulder, it was jointed to another rod that was just short of the length of his reguar arm, it was jointed to yet another rod the exact length of his arms, and connected to the end of that was jagged backed hook shaped like a half circle, that was connected to a short stud the went from one end of the half circle hook to just slightly into the the half circle.

It seems that Ovan had his cybernetic arm modeled after the AIDA infected arm he had in 'The World' I'm not too sure why though.

"Whoa..." Ruby breathed.

Ovan crossed all three of his arms and dashed toward the Paladin almost as fast as Ruby using her Semblance, before slashing past it. A light blue trio of lines formed on the body of the Paladin and even the walls behind it, making an 'A' shape that had the ends of the lines in the 'A' over drawn, and on it's side to the top point of the 'A' was pointing to the right.

The Paladin sparked before falling apart into four pieces.

"Whoa..." Was the collective response of the Team RWBY.

"You've gotten a lot more aggressive Ovan." Oobleck said.

"I have reason be as such." Ovan said kicking the door open.

[]

Oobleck ended up blasting our way through to an open area of the underground shelters, where we saw Roman Torchwick give us an irritated look before he started moving onto a train.

"Is he planning on using that train to escape?" Atoli asked.

"Preposterous, the ends of these tracks were sealed off long ago." Oobleck said, right then Roman shouted over the intercom that they were leaving.

"Somehow I don't think he cares." Kuhn said.

"Let's go! We need to stop that train!" Ruby shouted as we all ran and jumped onto the train.

"Alright children we have to get to the front to stop this train." Oobleck said as his weapon shifted from the

"Uh professor," Weiss said.

"Doctor." Oobleck growled.

"What's that?" Weiss asked.

"That my dear, appears to be a bomb." Oobleck said causing everyone save for him and Ovan to step away.

"White Fang incoming!" Atoli shouted pointing down the train.

"En, Atoli, cause some Chaos." I ordered, causing the two to smirk as a series of Pink Glyphs appeared under random WF before before bursting, putting them all under a charm. Added with Atoli's illusion causing those who weren't charmed to see nothing but darkness, this proved to be a devastating combo we as a team referred to as Chaos.

"I wasn't expecting them to go-" Oobleck said, only for the bomb to arm itself in the middle of his sentence, "-easy on us." He finished.

"No time to disarm it, off the car." Ovan ordered as we all jumped to the next car, Ovan taking am at the coupling holding the cars together, but they disconnected before he could fire, "That's troubling." Ovan said.

"I guess he doesn't want us on the train." Yang said.

"Or he doesn't want the bomb on the train." I said.

"If he didn't want them why did he put it on in the first place?" Yang asked.

"Probably the same reason he put this one on!" Ruby called opening the hatch of the car we were standing on.

"No, no, no." Oobleck muttered as he jumped to the next car and opened the hatch on it, "They all have bombs!" He shouted.

"Why? It doesn't make any sense?" Yang asked as we jumped off the car and onto the next.

"I think I know." Ovan said pointing behind us, the train car that we were just on exploded, breaking a hole in the tunnel and allowed a collection of Grimm to fall in, "He's leading Grimm into the city."

"That's insane!" Blake called as another train car decoupled.

"We have to hurry!" Oobleck shouted, "Haseo, Yang, Weiss, Endrance, Blake, you five head inside and try to take care of the bomb inside. The rest of us will stay up here and deal with the White Fang."

"Got it." I said jumping into the train car with the rest of the group he told to go inside.

[]

"I guess this is what we trained for." Yang said.

"Here this should help you." Weiss said handing a bullet clip to Blake,who loaded it into her blade.

We ran further into the car until Roman's aide, I think he called her Neo, dropped down in front of us, "You guys go on ahead, this one's mine." Yang said.

"Not alone you're not, I've got a score to settle with her myself." I said pulling Lost Epitaph off my back.

The other three nodded and ran past Neo, while Yang at Neo to keep her attention on us.

[OST- .Hack Gu: Victory Must be Grasped]

Yang marched straight up to the girl, who was a fair bit shorter than Yang, and looked into her eye's which seemed to flip colors.

Yang threw a punch at the girl, but a flash blinded us for a moment and Yang was the one stumbling back.

Neo had jabbed her Parasol forward and now had it resting on her shoulder in a taunting pose.

Now I rushed in with Lost Epitaph in it's scythe form and slashed at a downward angle, yet the woman backflipped away form my strike, Yang then chose to step in and aide me.

Yang knew the range of my weapon and ducked everytime I swung it while punching after is passed over her.

Yet Neo was using her Parasol to deflect to blow we made. When I swung down with my Scythe it got slightly stuck in the ground, Neo then stomped on it with surprising force, jamming the weapon deeper into the floor as she backflipped off and sat on a box with her parasol on her shoulder.

"This bitch is really starting to piss me off." I said ripping Cursed Wave off my back.

I ran ahead of Yang and stabbed at Neo, who kicked off the box, Yang tried to chain in a punch after that but Neo used her Parasol to knock me down, giving herself more lift to dodge Yang's attack, and causing Cursed Wave my grip on Cursed Wave to vanish, making me lose the weapons.

I turned around in time to see Yang hit the roof and pass out.

"Yang!" I shouted.

Neo looked at me and smirked, and pulled a sword from her parasol and aimed it at Yang's heart.

"Get the hell away from her..." I growled as I began to focus Skeith's energy.

Normally turning into Skeith in an enclosed space like this is a pretty bad idea, but Atoli and I can do something different with our Avatars, seeing as they have weapons they can conjure that aren't a physical part of their bodies we can conjure them ourselves.

Which means in a flash I had not one, but two copies of Skeith's scythes in my hand.

Right before I lunged at Neo a red a black portal opened up and a familiar figure jumped out.

Raven Branwen, my mother.

Raven slashed a Neo causing her to back away from Yang, then I rushed forward, "RRRRAAAAGGGGHHH!" I shouted making a cross slash with the two weapons, cutting her parasol into quarters and even cutting off the top corners of the side of the train car I was facing.

Neo is apparently a smart person because she realized that now would be a good time to run, and the she did as the next swing of my Scythe's shattered her like glass.

[OST- End]

I held still for a moment, breathing heavily in anger before I turned to my mother, "I don't know why the hell you decided to show up now, and I don't care. Normally I'd have already begun to kick your ass, but I have more pressing matter to attend to right now." I growled before dimissing one scythe and pointing the remaining one at her, "But next time we meet I'm gonna kick your ass to hell and back and get some answers if we don't end up meeting like this again." I said gesturing to the train car.

Seeing as Raven was wearing a mask I couldn't see her face, but she nodded without a word and used her sword to cut open a portal and stepped through it just as Yang was waking up.

"Haseo? What happened?" Yang asked.

"Mom decided to make a last minute save." I growled, "Next time I see her I'm gonna tear her ass a new one and get some answers."

"Yeah, you better, that Data Drain will make it easy to do." Yang said as I helped her up, "I hope the others are doing better than we did."

[Weiss's P.O.V.]

Me, Endrance and Blake ran into the next car, where we saw a large man in White Fang uniform wearing a larger mask than the others and held a massive chainsaw.

"Blake, go." Endrance said drawing his sabre, "We'll take care of him."

"You sure?" Blake asked.

"Positive." I said drawing Myrtenaster.

"Alright, but be careful, the Lieutenant is durable." Blake said running past him.

"Personally I could care less about that." Endrance said.

[OST- .hack GU: Victory Must be Grasped]

"Finally I get to kill a Schnee." The Lieutenant said revving up his chainsaw.

"Not today you won't." Endrance and I said in synch and dashed forward.

The Lieutenant swung his chainsaw at us but I created a shield with a Glyph as Endrance spun around it and slashed him in the back, he tried for an upward swing on Endrance but he stepped back as I thrust at the faunus's back, landing a hit directly on his back.

He then spun his chainsaw in a circle to try and hit us both, but I flipped backwards as Endrance ducked down and swept the Lieutenant off his feet with a sweeping kick, "When did you learn to do that?" I asked.

"Haseo doesn't just help us train in our own fighting styles, he helps us alter them so we can get some surprise attacks off. Now hold him still for a moment." Endrance said as a holographic cannon formed on his open arm.

I nodded as set up a series of Glyphs and bounced to and from each of the Glyphs, slashing past the Lieutenant with each strike, and the end of my combo I jumped back instead of finishing the combo.

Good thing too because he had a really fast recovery rate.

"Come here princess." The Faunus said running toward me.

"You forgot about me." Endrance said as his aim stabilized and fired the black orb of static at the Faunus.

"Huh?" The Lieutenant asked in surprise and confusion, then he got hit, "GWWAAAARRRGGH!" He shouted in pain.

The orb faded after a while and he fell to his knee's as his Aura flickered like static before fading, "I'm... not done yet..." He said getting up.

Endrance narrowed his eyes before running forward a bit, stabbing his sabre into the ground and using the momentum of his running to spin with his grip on the hilt and slam both of his legs into the Lieutenant's face, sending him flying past me and into the wall, denting it heavily.

[OST end]

Right then and there Haseo and Yang stepped out of the previous car, "Whoa, you guy's did some damage." Yang said as Haseo approached me.

"You okay Weiss?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said, "But that Data Drain you and the other Epitaph users share is so cheap."

"If it makes you feel better we don't plan on using it during the Vytal Festival tournament." Endrance said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to win just because we're shorting out our opponents Aura in one attack right?" Haseo said.

"I suppose." I said.

[Blake's P.O.V.]

After running past the Lieutenant I ran to the next car and saw Torchwick standing there.

"Hello kitty cat, you miss me?" Roman asked twirling his cane, "Y'know we really got to stop meeting like this, people are gonna talk."

He fired his cane at me, but the bullet didn't even make it halfway before it was slashed in half, and an all too familiar form flipped to stand next to me.

"Hello sis." Mia said, "You didn't think after getting that information I'd just sit around at home while you go do the dangerous stuff would you? What would Mom and Dad say to that?"

[OST- .Hack GU: Victory Must be Grasped]

"Excuse me!" Roman called out, "It's not exactly fun being ignored over here!"

In response to that Mia and I dashed up to Roman who swung his cane at us, Mia rolled under his legs while I jumped over him, leaving behind a modified shadow clone infused with Fire Dust causing an explosion that sent him airborne.

Mia kicked off my back after I landed and slashed him three times in the air before grabbing him with her legs and throwing him at me, which I responded by creating an Earth Clone that Roman slammed into.

"Ahaw." Roman groaned as he hit the statue and flipped himself into an upright position and tried to swing at me, only for me to leave an Ice Clone that he got his cane and arm stuck in.

I rolled under Roman and stood up next to my sister, "May I?" Mia asked.

"Sure sis." I said with a smile.

Mia smirked and dashed up to Roman and leapt into the air before crashing down on Roman shattering the ice and sending him flying backwards into the wall, knocking him clean out.

[End OST]

"Not bad sis." I said as Mia sheathed her unusual sword.

"Back at you sis." Mia said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

That's when the door opened to reveal Haseo, Yang, Weiss and Endrance. And I heard Endrance's breath hitch ever so slightly as he saw us.

"Look's like we're done here." Yang said.

"Two of Three still on the train, I'd say that's passing." Haseo said, "Just wish that ice cream haired bitch stuck around so I could-" Haseo began to rant until Weiss put a hand on his shoulders.

"Let's tie him up and stop the train." Weiss said.

"Tying him up won't be the problem, stopping the train will." Mia said.

"Why's that?" Endrance asked.

"Mr. eyeliner here smashed the controls." Mia kicking the waking Roman in the head, knocking him back out before she tied him up.

[Haseo P.O.V.]

We all got out of the train cars and regrouped with Ruby, Kuhn, Atoli, and Ovan. "Where's Professor Oobleck?" I asked.

"Doctor!" Oobleck shouted from further back.

"Nevermind." I said as we saw a wall approaching.

"Brace yourselves!" Ovan shouted.

Weiss and Endrance stabbed their swords into the train forming a double thick barrier of ice.

Then we felt the train crash.

 **[[]]**

 **Cliffhanger! Hanging from a cliff! And that's why they call him Cliff-hanger!**

 **Show of hands, who actually remembers what that's from.**

 **Anyway next chapter we shall see the outcome of the train crash, see you all then.**


	20. Breach

**Heh, heh, how well did you all take my little cliffhanger yesterday?**

 **Well anyway it's time for the Breach of Vale.**

 **Not much else to say really so enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 20: Breach]

[No P.O.V.]

The train has broken through a wall on the more populated side of Vale, the force of impact sent Team's RWBY and HAKE, as well as Mia and Ovan, flying of the top of the train and right where General Ironwood had presented his newer model of Atlesian Knight and the Paladins.

The ten people involved recovered quickly enough to be prepared to fight the soon to invade Grimm.

And soon they broke through the gaps.

"Kill the Grimm before they can get to the citizens." Ovan directed, focusing his mind on his negative emotions just long enough to cause the Grimm to pause and look in his direction.

Then Grimm rushed them, Team RWBY split off to take care of Grimm that were on the outer edges, leaving the others to take care of the closer Grimm.

Haseo pulled Cursed Wave off his back and made his target the Ursa Major that was barreling toward him.

Haseo leaped over the Ursa swipe and stabbed both daggers into the Grimm's back before activating the chainsaw's on the blades, carving the Grimm's back to shreds.

Three more Ursa charged toward Haseo, but he could care less. Ripping Cursed wave out of the still living Ursa he switched to Lost Epitaph's Scythe form and beheaded the Ursa Major before stabbing the chainsaw scythe into the head of one of the Ursai, tore it to the left, then spin around to kill the third.

Haseo had a maniac look in his eye's as he turned to a group of five Beowolves staring at him, slowly backing away. "Come on!" Haseo shouted leaping toward them.

Elsewhere on the battlefield Atoli looked at the pack of Beowolves that were surrounding her, she flicked her staff beside her, the center orb filling with a mix of Gravity, Wind, and Ice Dust's.

"Come on then." Atoli taunted, causing the Beowolves to lunge at her.

Atoli smirked and swung her staff in a spin around her, causing the Beowolves to suddenly stop and float in the air, then daggers of ice formed in the air, finally the wind picked up in a miniature tornado, driving the ice daggers into all the Beowolves frozen in the air due to the lack of gravity.

"I think Haseo's rubbing off on me." Atoli said to herself, "Sometimes it's hard to believe I used to be a pacifist player in The World."

Kuhn had his own group of Grimm to focus on at the time, his barrier was working full time to keep the Creeps from biting his arm off.

Fortunately the Creeps didn't know how to break the barrier, and when the barrier is up Kuhn barely needs to worry about aiming, that's because one of the perks of the barrier is that it can redirect out-going bullets toward the direction Kuhn has his mind on, which means he can put more focus into moving than aiming as long as his barrier is up.

A larger than normal Creep leapt up to attack Kuhn, only to get a mouthful of Dust ammunition, tearing apart from he inside. Another Creep realized he can go around the barrier, only the get it's head cut off by the blade of Kuhn's gun.

Opposite of Kuhn, Endrance and Mia had teamed up to hold off a group of Beowolves, the duo were aided by a pair of charmed Alpha's, and one of Endrance's summoned Ursa Major's.

"Look's like we met up sooner than we thought." Endrance said stabbing a Beowolf in the heart, before pulling his blade out a slicing the neck of another.

"Seem's so Elk." Mia said leaping onto a Beowolf's back and snapping it's neck with her legs, "Might as well play catch up after we're done here."

"All I ask is that you call me by Endrance while we around around the others." Endrance said piercing his sword through both eyes of a Beowolf.

"Fine." Mia said slicing the legs off a Beowolf, then it's arms, finally it's head, "But you always will be my little Elk." Mia said.

"If it makes you happy Mia." Endrance said looking at the Beowolf Mia just dismembered, "Must you torture the Grimm as such?"

Finally back at the center of the demonstration stage, Ovan stood there as a group of Creep's jumped at him from above.

"Begone." Ovan said, his third arm sprung to life, and faster than the human eye (Or even the eye of a Faunus) could track it swung around Ovan, not once touching him before returning to it's resting position.

The Creep's that were around him suddenly fell apart into ribbons.

"I am far beyond done holding off on releasing my true power." Ovan said before suddenly and sharply spinning around and slicing a Ursa with all three of his arms, then pushed the Grimm aside as he made his way past it, the Grimm falling apart into four pieces as he passed.

Finally support arrived.

Team JNPR arrived in a bullhead with Pi and Sakubo on board.

Pi jumped off the Bullhead before it even reached the ground and impacted the ground fist first, her Avenger Semblance adsorbing the impact, Pi just as quickly turned to a Deathstalker that was jabbing it's stinger at her.

Pi threw her fist at the stinger, and when her fist impacted the stinger the Deathstalker's whole tail exploded.

"Don't mess with with Vale." Pi said before slamming her fist into the Deathstalker's face, killing the Grimm, then she grabbed the tail of a Creep that was running past her and threw it into the air, knocking a medium sized nevermore out of the sky.

Sakubo grinned as she finally got the chance to fight, she let go of her bookstand, letting the Gravity Dust hold it in the air while a thin wire kept it close to her.

"You Grimm better be ready, Saku's got a treat for you." Saku said opening the book on her stand, spinning it to a Grimm, and firing a blast of ice at a Beowolf, followed by a blast of wind that shattered the frozen Grimm, sending shards flying into the bodies of nearby Grimm.

"Have a bit of this!" Saku declared before grabbing her bookstand and fired a gout of flames at the injured Grimm.

Soon enough Emerald, Mercury and Cinder arrived at the scene. Cinder was about to motion for Emerald and Mercury to aid the group until she saw something that frightened her.

She saw Ovan standing there, his hook arm impaling the lower jaw of an Ursa, the sheer force of the attack tearing not only the Grimm's head off, but pulling most of it's back off with the head.

"Fall back, if Ovan see's any of us we are dead." Cinder said.

Soon enough Team CFVY and Glynda Goodwitch arrived, the latter of which sealed up the breach in the wall, ending the battle.

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

"Well, we did it." Yang said.

"We did it." Blake repeated.

"About time too, I was honestly worried I'd have to go Skeith to stop them all." I said.

"I doubt it would have gotten that bad bro." Yang said.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm going to be seriously disappointed." Weiss said.

"Weiss a two headed snake literally crushed a bakery, I wouldn't count on it" Yang said.

"Hey cut her some slack Yang, we capture Torchwick, that'll net us some extra credit." I said.

"Thank you Haseo." Weiss said pulling me into a kiss, causing Ruby to turn away and for Yang to make a motion of putting two fingers in her mouth to gag.

"Plus. I mean, we didn't solve everything, a lot of people were hurt and we still don't even know why they did this or who that mystery girl was." Ruby said changing the subject.

"Well not every story has a neat and tidy ending." Weiss said after parting from my lips.

"We might not have all of the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars, and I think that's something we can be proud of." Blake said.

"Yeah, and if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them." Ruby said.

"So what now?" Yang asked.

"Now I guess we train for the Vytal tournament." Weiss said.

"Hey Haseo, where'd your team go?" Blake asked.

That caused me to sit up from my position of laying down, "Well let's see, Goodwitch took Atoli with her to check her over for injuries, mother's instincts and all." I said.

"For most mothers." Yang grumbled.

"Yeah Yang, I wanna tear Raven's ass a new one too, just give it time." I said, "Kuhn got dragged off by Coco... overprotective sister things and all."

"Yeah, I know all about that." Ruby said looking at Yang.

"What?" Yang asked innocently.

"And I saw Endrance sneak off with Mia.

"My sister?" Blake asked surprised, "I wonder why?"

"Maybe we should go find my brother." Weiss said standing up.

"I'll come with you, he is my teammate after all." I said getting up as well.

"And he's with my sister after all." Blake said getting up as well.

[]

The three of us walked around campus for a few minutes until we found the two, and we froze at what the two were doing.

Endrance and Mia were kissing, rather deeply in fact.

"Holy shit." I whispered.

"M-my b-brother, a-and y-your s-sister are-" Weiss stuttered.

"How long have they- When did they- Do they even know each other before this year?" Blake asked completely confused.

"I-I don't think so, Endrance and I were practically glued together back home." Weiss said.

"I'm completely lost here..." I said.

"Wait." Blake said suddenly, "When Mia and I were kids, she used to have nightmares about being separated from a boy called Elk."

"Elk? That's Endrance's middle name." I said.

"Now that I think about it, before we were put in separate rooms Endrance often muttered in his sleep about a purple furred catgirl with tall ears." Weiss said.

"So... you think they're lovers from an age passed reborn to spend their lives together until the end this time around?" Blake asked.

"Blake, first of all you need to stop reading those cheesy romance books, and second you might actually be right." Weiss said.

"Girls." I said getting their attention, "They're gone." I said pointing to where Mia and Endrance used to be.

"Oh great." Weiss said, "I hope they aren't doing anything... lewd."

"Oh don't worry Weiss." Blake said, "Mia isn't like Yang, or at least the promiscuous part anyway, she is a bit of a prankster. Sun can vouch for that."

"You think we should go look for them?" I asked.

"No, let them have their time together, when the year is over Weiss and Endrance are gonna head back to Atlas and I doubt their father would let a Faunus into the building." Blake said.

"Fair point." Weiss said.

And with that the three of us walked off.

 **[[]]**

 **Ah, love reunited at long last, such a heartwarming scene.**

 **Anywho, the next arc of the story will be the Grimm Eclipse arc.  
**

 **Where Aida returns to the scene.**


	21. Recuperation

**Hey everyone, time for yet another chapter of Terror of Death.**

 **Now by the time I've uploaded this you all may have noticed that Reading Terror of Death has now restarted it's update cycle.**

 **WOOHOO!**

 **Now anyway, why don't we all get to this chapter?**

 **Time for a little filler filled with some Romance.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 21: Recuperation]

[Haseo P.O.V.]

"Wonder where Endrance went?" I asked myself as I walked back to the Team HAKE dorm with Atoli and Kuhn.

"Who knows, but the guy deserves some time with his girl." Kuhn replied.

"I for one hope they are having a good time." Atoli said opening the door, and we froze at the doorway hen we looked inside.

In Endrance's bed was not only Endrance, but so was Mia, the two were cuddling each other and Mia was even nuzzling Endrance's neck.

"Are they dressed?" Kuhn asked.

"I'm not planning on checking." I said pulling out my scroll and taking a picture of the scene. It'll make good blackmail, after all, what would old man Schnee do to keep this from becoming public knowledge?

"So..." Atoli started, "What are we gonna do about this?"

"Leave them be and hope they are decent in the morning." I said grabbing my pajama's and heading to the bathroom, "I don't know about you two but I want to sleep.

[]

The morning came sooner than I would have liked, and I was the first one up that morning.

Now our room has a bit of an unspoken rule, first one up gets to wake up the others however they want.

Atoli normally shakes us gently until we get up, Kuhn's never woken up first so he's a mystery on his action, while Endrance normal changes the alarm to wake us up earlier.

I wake everyone up by pulling their blanket's off.

First I went up to Atoli and tore her blanket off, she wears normal pajamas's and after we made the unspoken rule a spoken rule she began letting me off for tearing her sheets off her, "Morning." Atoli mumbled.

Next was Kuhn, "Morning already?" Kuhn asked as he rolled out of bed.

Finally I came up to Endrance and Mia, "Moment of truth." I said before grabbing the sheet and throwing it off.

Fortunately both of them were dressed... sorta, Endrance was wearing his usual pure white bed robe.

And Mia was just wearing a purple bra and purple shorts.

"Well, they're still virgins. Good for us." Kuhn said as he went into the bathroom.

"Morning Mia." Endrance said as he kissed the Faunus girl.

"Morning Elk." Mia said pulling him closer.

"Ahem." Atoli said, catching the attention of the two lover, making them jump and Mia snatched the covers from my hand and covered herself.

"What's the big idea!?" Mia demanded.

"Sorry, rule of the dorm Mia, first one to wake get's to wake the others." Endrance said.

"Should have warned me earlier Elk." Mia growled before she got up and made her way to the bathroom door, only to find it locked, "Hurry your ass up in there!"

[Saku's P.O.V.]

I rolled my eyes as Jaune and Pyrrha stepped out of the room, "Ah those two just won't waste a chance to kiss will they?" I asked myself while Ren and Nora were asleep.

'Not likely.' Bo replied, 'So... Is today gonna be the day you get Ren and Nora together?'

'You know it Bo, and the only question is if my plan will work.' I replied.

I jumped out of my bed and began my plan.

I rushed to the bathroom and grabbed Ren's hair conditioner, and bodywash, they were half empty which makes things a bit easier for me. I reached into my hat and pulled out a small vial.

Filled with extract of... Pancakes.

'This will help keep Nora even closer to Ren than she already is.' I thought maliciously as I poured a few drops into each bottle and shook them up to mix in the scent.

I ran out of the bathroom after doing that and waited for Ren to wake up.

It happened rather soon and he made his way to the showers.

A few minutes later Ren stepped out, sniffing around because he could smell pancakes.

Nora could smell them as well because she bolted up from her bed, "Pancakes!" She declared, "I smell them! Where are they!?" Nora then started to sniff around like some sort of dog before locking onto Ren, "Ren... you smell like pancakes!" She shouted jumping out of her bed and running over to Ren.

However I had planted a book in Nora's path, which caused her to trip over it and fly into Ren, knocking him down.

And both of them fell into a kiss.

'This is a common tactic for you Saku.' Bo pointed out.

'Can it, it works.' I replied.

Ren and Nora were frozen in the kiss for several minutes before Nora slowly backed away, "Renny..." Nora said.

"Yes Nora?" Ren asked in the same tone of voice he always does.

"You think we should start being... 'Together' Together?" Nora asked.

Ren was silent for a few minutes before, "Yeah, I think it's time." Ren said, causing Nora to dive in for another kiss.

'Mission complete.' I thought with a grin.

[Haseo P.O.V.]

After getting breakfast I had noticed Yang had wandered off away from her team, so as her brother I decided to follow her and she what she was up to.

I ended up following her to the roof where she was... talking to no one?

'Yang never had an imaginary friend so... I need to get close to find out what she's doing.' I thought crouching behind the bench.

"So Blake, you wanna go out for lunch, maybe watch a movie afterwards?" Yang asked, "No... she's not a movie person." Yang then mumbled.

'Wait, is Yang practicing asking Blake out for a date?' I thought in a mixture of confusion and surprise.

"Oh how about this? Hey Blake I know a good sushi place near the docks, wanna go grab so lunch and hit up a bookstore after that?" Yang asked, "No, sound too generic." Yang said.

'I can't believe it, Yang is actually asking someone out, or at least trying to, and not the other way around for once.' I thought in shock.

"Alright... How about... Hey Blake, you, me, Sushi for lunch, let's go." Yang said, "No that's way too forceful sounding."

'I can't decide if I want to stick around and watch this, or help Yang out.' I thought.

After three more failed lines I finally had enough. "Yang, can I ask you something?" I asked.

Yang yelp in surprise before spinning around, "H-Haseo, you scared me you jerk." Yang said.

"Sorry sis." I said, "But I have a question."

"Shoot." Yang said after recomposing herself.

"Why are you up here practicing asking Blake out on a date?" I asked.

"W-what? I-I'm not trying to asked Blake out on a date" Yang stuttered, I simply gave her a flat look, "Alright fine. I love alright."

"How long?" I asked.

"I'm not exactly sure but... some time around the first month of the year." Yang admitted.

"The first month?" I asked.

"Yeah." Yang said, "What? You're not gonna ask me when I started to prefer girls?"

"No, I kinda got that idea when you turned down five different boys back in Signal, claiming you had to help Ruby after classes were done for the day when you didn't need to help Ruby with anything." I said, "Actually there was that one time Zwei somehow dug that massive hole while the house was empty and we all had to pitch in to fill it. Although he did end up catching a Deathstalker in it."

"Yeah, that was a rough day." Yang agreed, "Anyway I just want to ask Blake out on a day but... I just feel so nervous about it."

"Take my advice Yang, just go for it." I said, "It worked for Jaune and Pyrrha."

"You do know Saku was the one that got them together right?" Yang asked, yeah Jaune told everyone what happened.

"Yeah but Pyrrha was the one who finally told him she loved him." I said putting my hands in my pocket, slowly and carefully sending a text that I had prepared while Yang was practicing.

"Okay you got me there." Yang said, "But how am I supposed to ask her out on a date? She hardly talks to any of us."

"Dunno." I said as my scroll buzzed, I pulled it up and checked the message, "But you've got about five minutes to decide before Blake gets here."

"What!?" Yang shouted in panic.

"Think fast Yang." I said before running off.

[Yang's P.O.V.]

"Haseo!" I shouted in anger, before calming down, "Okay, I can do this, I'm just asking Blake out on a date."

"You're what?" Blake asked behind me.

"Oh... crap." I mumbled, "H-hey Blake... Okay yeah I'm just gonna come out and say it. Blake, would you like to join me for lunch in Vale, maybe visit a bookstore or watch a movie afterwards?"

Blake was silent for several moments as she started at me, causing me to gulp in my own nervousness.

"Sure." Blake finally said as she cracked a smile.

 **[[]]**

 **And thus Renora has come to be in this story.**

 **And now Bumblebee blooms into existence.**

 **Next chapter will come the date and a little story to push us into Grimm Eclipse... well at least that's the plan.**


	22. Bumblebee

**Well people, here you go, the next chapter of Terror of Death.**

 **Not much I really have to say about this one except...**

 **Yay Bumblebee!**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 22: Bumblebee]

[Yang's P.O.V.]

Okay so... fun fact, I actually didn't really have this date planned out, at all.

So my last minute plan amounted to this really, find a place that's Faunus friendly, see if it serves fish, go from there.

Fortunately finding a Sushi place that was willing to serve Faunus was easy, although I wasn't surprised to find that is was a cat Faunus that owned the place. Fishing Cat to be exact according to her.

She found it to be a fun little joke she put as her little place's name, "The Fishing Cat's Sushi & Sashimi" the place was called.

I'll be honest, I've had sushi before, but sashimi was something new to me, although Blake seemed to perk up considerably at sashimi.

"Uh... Okay what exactly _is_ sashimi Blake?" I asked completely confused as we stepped inside.

"Sashimi it mainly raw fish sliced up and served atop thinly shredded daikon and rice or miso soup in a separate bowl." Blake said, "I didn't think there was a place that served this in Vale that was Faunus friendly."

"Well that's why I set up shop here." The owner, a brown haired faunus with a Fishing Cat's tail, said, "It's such a shame that only one other place served sashimi and the owner hate's Faunus, so I went over here to the docks and here we are."

"Thanks for setting this place up by the way." Blake said, "The prices seem fair."

"It took a lot of research, and a cramped tail, to find prices that would be fair for Faunus." The owner said, "So, what can I get you two? Oh, and all the fish here are farm raised, so there are no chance of parasites and they keep the fresh flavor that is lost in freezing them."

"Tuna sashimi." Blake said almost instantly.

"I figured as much, your breath has a hint of Tuna from... breakfast time." The owner said.

"Wow, you faunus are good." I said surprised.

"Oh that's actually just because I have a fine nose for fish." The owner said, "Anyone else would probably just smell the subtle cat scent coming from her."

"Huh, you learn something new everyday." I said, "Um... I actually don't know what I want to get really, I haven't had sashimi before."

The owner smiled, "Okay, I actually have something special for that. Pick your favorite kinds of fish to eat from this list." With that the owner handed me a clipboard and clipped a sheet of paper to it.

I took it and a pen from the desk and read it.

Salmon, Squid, Tuna, Mackerel, Horse Mackerel, Octopus, Fatty Tuna, Yellowtail. "Hey, how come there are more on the main menu than this?" I asked.

"Because there are things too big, or small, or just non-moblie for the special thing I have." The owner said.

I nodded and checked off Salmon, Tuna, and Squid before handing it back.

"Thank you, now follow me." The owner said turning on her heel and leading us to a back room.

Which had a large artificial pond in it with four fishing rods and four poles with four claws on the end with a trigger near the bottom, "Whoa." I said surprised.

"Yep, it may just be because I'm a Fishing Cat Faunus, but I wanted to add a pond to customers could catch the fish they wanted to eat if they wanted. Or in your case, just catch one at random." The owner said walking over to a control panel and inserting a key, "You poles for a chance at catching a squid if it swims close enough, or just try your luck with the rod."

The owner then punched in a few keys and a gate opened near the back and a group of fish, the same ones I listed in fact, swim out, "Mind if I try to catch a Tuna myself?" Blake asked.

"Go ahead." The owner said handing Blake a fishing rod while I grabbed a pole.

"Uh, isn't it a little hard to get all these fish back after we're done fishing?" I asked.

"Not really." The owner said, "I've got little devices in each of the fish's rooms that release a subtle scent, one that can only be picked up by that specific species of fish."

"How did you discover what scent for each fish?" Blake asked.

"A good friend, a lot of trial and error, and more than a few... mishaps." The owner said, glaring at a squid.

"I don't even want to know." I said thrusting my pole forward then pulling the trigger, pulling up a squid, right as Blake reeled in a Tuna.

The owner was right next to us, grabbing the two fish herself, "Thank you, your food will be ready shortly, pick a seat, and relax." she said.

[Aida P.O.V.]

I found myself at a village that seemed to be cleared out, rather recently too from how not even the food in the refrigerators were even close to being spoiled, save for one or two places that had a few items that got lost in the back of the refrigerator.

I know daddy would be chewing me out until my ears fell off, but I gotta survive somehow, and I really suck at hunting animals... and making fires.

Actually I kept choking up as I was about to kill the animal I was going to eat, the sad faces they make tear me up inside.

Anyway I was sitting in, what I assume is, the village leaders house reading the last page of my fathers notes on the substance in my body.

"So... the the first volunteer, when she had absorbed enough of this stuff," I said to myself as a pushed a glob of the substance to my right hand, "Could create creatures from it that were loyal to her."

I focused my mind on the glob, which soon began to shift and take form..

Substance began to slid off my creation and back into my pores.

It was simple, four short tentacles to grip onto a surface and a white eyeball with a yellow pupil, the eye constantly looking around.

According to the notes I could even see through my creations eye's if I wanted, or eye in this case, so by closing my eyes and with a brief thought I found myself looking at myself.

"Volunteer 1 called you... a Gomora if I read that right." I said looking at the creature that was called a Gomora by a previous person, "You can move on your own, but can't fight, but self destruct... A scout."

I stepped out of the building and the Gomora floated up, "Set yourself by the town gate, call me if you see someone."

The Gomora blinked before flying off.

"I'm going to need more Gomora." I said creating more.

Within an hour I heard a mental call from one of my Gomora, so I shifted my sight to it's sight.

Grimm, lots of them.

"That's not good." I whispered, "But... perhaps I can create something to protect me..."

[Yang's P.O.V.]

"That went really well." I said to Blake as we returned to the hall our dorm was on.

"It really did." Blake said, "I wouldn't be opposed to a second date."

"Same time next week?" I asked.

"Sure." Blake said before we entered our dorm.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folk's, that's all for this chapter.**

 **A little bit of fluff for Bumblebee, but sadly I wanted to send this out asap, and unfortunately I also wanted to start writing a chapter for another story, that chapter being not so happy.**

 **Plus I honestly couldn't think of anything really for the date, I'm not the best when it comes to romance.**


	23. Mission-1

**Well everyone, it's time for a new arc of this story.**

 **And during this Arc I will attempt to show off 5 Avatars through the course of the events.**

 **This will basically be the Team HAKE version of Grimm Eclipse, while Team RWBY is off doing the actual Grimm Eclipse.**

 **So without further ado, let the story begin.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 23: Mission-1]

[Haseo P.O.V.]

Me and my team were waiting outside of Professor Ozpin office right now.

Why?

Well apparently Ozpin had a couple of missions he had just gotten and had asked my team and my sister's team to handle them, for extra credit of course.

"I wish we had a clue as to what our mission would be before hand." Endrance said as he polished his sword.

"Why? You wanna spend the day with Mia again?" Kuhn joked, only to get knocked in the back of the head my Atoli's staff.

"You're one to talk mister 'Flirt's with anything that wears a skirt.'." Atoli said.

"Hey I'm not that bad." Kuhn said.

"Kuhn, Saku placed a wood carving that vaguely resembled a woman and you spend five minutes flirting with it before you finally realized that it wasn't a real woman." I deadpanned.

"I'm going to shut up now." Kuhn said.

Finally Team RWBY stepped out of Ozpin's office.

"Well, we have a mission and..." Ruby started before sagging, "We're going out to fix a few machine's that are a part of Vale's security network."

"It's not glorious, but still important." Endrance said.

Ruby just sighed, "I know but still..." Ruby groaned.

"Look at the bright side, you're not playing escort to some moron." I said.

Yang then jumped in front of Ruby, "Rubes come on, let's get going, Professor Nikos is waiting for us, she's the one that we're technically shadowing for this mission. Maybe we'll even get to see her use that Avatar she has in a fight!"

"You are way too excited for this Yang." Blake said.

"Good luck girls." I said before standing up and making my way to Ozpin's office, giving Weiss a quick kiss as I passed her.

[]

"So what is our mission sir?" I asked.

"Straight to the point then I see." Ozpin said before standing up, "About two days ago a village had evacuated due to an oncoming Grimm horde, the horde arrived at the village yesterday according to a drone I had sent out."

"So you wish for us to clear out the Grimm so the villagers can return safely?" Endrance asked.

"Not quite." Ozpin said, "You see when the Grimm arrived something was already attacking them, destroying them without pause and turning them into a liquid that it collected." Ozpin then slid his scroll over to us with an image pulled up.

I caught the srolll and lifted it so my team could see what it was.

It looked similar to a giant Nevermore, but with a longer, more upright body than the massive avian Grimm, it's legs seemed shorter, with black feathers, and instead of the normally violent red eyes of a Grimm this thing had pure white eyes.

"What is that?" Kuhn asked confused.

"There is no clear answer to that as no-one seems to be able to identify it." Ozpin said.

"So." Atoli said, "You want us to go check it out, see if it's hostile or benign to humans."

"More or less." Ozpin said, "If possible try to figure out where it came from."

"You got it professor." I said as I lead my team out of the office.

[]

"AWWWWW MAAAAN!" Ruby cried out when we told her our mission out in the courtyard as we made our way to the bullheads, "You guy's get to investigate a creature of unknown origin while we just run maintenance."

"Hey at least you guy's get a teacher to help, we're on our own here." Kuhn said.

"Hey sis." I said looking at Ruby, "Where's Zwei?"

"We left her with Mia." Ruby said.

[Mia's P.O.V.]

I stared down the Corgi that was sitting on the floor opposite of me, "Alright pup, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." I said snapping on rubber gloves.

"Ruff." Zwei barked as he trotted over to me.

"Well..." I said looking at the dog, "That takes care of the easy part I suppose." With that I bent down to pick up the Corgi, who barked and licked me on the cheek.

"Hey, cut that out." I said, "Too bad Blake can't get over her instinctual nervousness of dogs, you are a little angel." I said bringing Zwei into Team HAKE's bathroom, which had the tub partially filled and shutting the door.

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

The Bullhead dropped us off about a mile outside of town, not close enough to startle the creature. but close enough that we won't have to end up being tired upon arrival.

"Alright." I said as we marched toward the town, "If this thing is hostile, who want's to take it on with their Avatar?"

"We'll figure it out when we get there." Endrance said.

"Yeah, spur of the moment it is then." I said.

[]

We reached the entrance to the town we noticed it was dead quiet, "It is way too quiet here." Kuhn said reaching for his gun.

"Kuhn stop." I said, halting the blue haired flirt, "If this thing isn't hostile, we don't want to give it a reason to attack us."

"Stop." Atoli said holding her arms out to stop us, "Look."

Atoli pointed at a creature that had latched onto the welcoming arch of the town, a small eyeball-ish creature with four black tendrils on it.

"What the heck is that?" I asked quietly.

The creature jumped when it looked at us, before leaping off it's perch and flew at us.

"Permission to engage?" Kuhn asked as it sailed toward us, there was still a decent distance between us.

I pulled out one of the Cursed Wave daggers and shifted it into gun form and shot the creature, causing it to explode into black goo, "Granted." I said with a smirk.

"Oh you little-" Kuhn grumbled as I put the dagger away.

[Aida's P.O.V.]

I stumbled back as my Gomora was shot and destroyed.

'Oh no.' I thought in panic.

If I recall from the books I had read during my time of peace here then those were Huntsman.

I saw that blue haired Huntsman reach for his weapon so I ordered my Gomora to get closer, and they shot it.

'Stop them!' I ordered the much larger creature I created, 'Stop them and give me time to escape!'

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

We heard a large screech as we saw the creature we were briefed about land in front of us.

"I'll handle it." Endrance said stepping in front of us, "I haven't used Macha at all yet."

The massive avian screeched in anger as it took into the air before sweeping one if it's wings, launching a volley of feathers at us.

However a bright light cut off the attack from hitting us.

[OST- .Hack GU: She]

When the light went down Endrance's Avater, Macha, floated in front of us.

Macha was absolutely massive in comparison to the rest of the Avatars, although that is mostly because it's lower half is a gargantuan upside down red rose, it's upper body was feminine and primarily 's face was divided into two different colors in a nearly yin-yang type fashion, a split that started on the top of the head that ended by the left check, the smaller section was purple while the larger was white. It had two incredibly tall feline ears that were purple with a white inside. And finally it had a purple holographic veil floating behind it's head.

Actually looking at Macha now, I can see a strange resemblance to Mia... Plus that veil seems to be painting a picture in my mind now that I can see that resemblance.

Note to self, see what I can get from Endrance about Mia, at this point I'm starting to think she played an important role in The World.

Macha quickly threw her arms in across her front in a forward motion, one after another, each swing sending out a trio of red spinning energy blades at the Avian.

The Avian squawked in pain as the shot hit it and it quickly dove at Macha.

Macha however had other plans as it released from it's mouth area a powerful sound that created visible, red distortions in the air that slammed into the Avian, knocking it away from Macha.

"I forgot how Macha could fight its been so long." Kuhn said.

"Hey you didn't fight her, I did." I said to Kuhn.

"I swear it's weird referring to Macha as 'her' when she's the Avatar of a guy." Atoli said.

"Agreed." Kuhn and I said at the same time.

Macha then lifted her arms, creating a quad of red roses, said roses then bloomed and burst into petals that began swirling around as if Macha were the center of a tornado.

The Avian squawked at Macha as it sent out a volley of feathers at her, but the feathers were caught by the swirl of petals and quickly dissolved in the gale.

Macha swept her arms for another volley of energy disks, this time stunning the Avian. And with the Avian stunned Macha reared her fist back before charging forward at full force.

The force of the punch splattered the creature into black goo.

[OST end]

[Endrance's P.O.V.]

Still within my Avatar I looked around the area before I noticed a small figure in a white coat running through the forest, so I turned to tell the others.

And noticed another figure hiding behind a signpost, this one I recognized.

Now I reverted to my normal self.

"You looked like you saw something. What was it?" Haseo asked.

"I saw a small person in a white coat running out of the village down a trail in that direction." I said turning to point in the direction I saw the mystery person flee.

"That's strange." Atoli said, "We should find her, it's not safe to be running out in the forest without someone else with you."

"And second." I said turning to the signpost, "Sakubo, get out here!"

And with that Bo, Judging by the hat, stepped out from hiding.

"Hoooohh boy." Haseo groaned.

 **[[]]**

 **Well everyone, that's the first part of this Arc, I'll see you all in the next chapter, bye!**


	24. Mission-2

**Alright people, it's time for another chapter of Terror of Death.**

 **Last chapter we (Finally) Saw Macha in action, and in this chapter we will see another Avatar in action.**

 **Also sorry that this took awhile to come out, I had to figure out where the group would go in this chapter honestly.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 24: Mission-2]

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

"Saku, why on Remnant did you decide to follow us on our mission?" I asked a little annoyed, Endrance had stepped away to call Weiss and see how she was doing.

"Hey I'm always stuck at Beacon. Heck I didn't even get to go on team JNPR's mission." Saku retorted.

"Okay so why our mission? Why not Team RWBY's?" I asked.

"I know you guy's more." Saku said simply.

"She's got us there." Kuhn said.

"I still wonder who that runaway was." Atoli said worried, "We really should give chase as soon as Endrance finishes his call."

"Don't worry, while you were having a panic attack I messaged Ozpin and he gave us the go ahead to follow after them." I said, "By the way, why did you assume it was a girl earlier?"

"I'm pretty sure I saw a glimpse of long black hair while Endrance was fighting that thing, but when I actually looked I saw nothing. Now that I know I wasn't seeing things I'm guessing it's a woman." Atoli explained.

"I'll just take your word for it." I said as Endrance approached us, "How's Team RWBY's mission going?"

"Turns out the devices connected to the security network hadn't just broken down, they were sabotaged." Endrance said.

"What!?" Kuhn shouted, "Who in their right mind would do that?"

"Maybe that woman that was with Torchwick?" I asked.

"Possibly." Endrance said, "But there was a logo found near the area's. The seal of Merlot Industries."

"Mom told me about that place." Atoli said, "They were located in the heart of Mountain Glenn, and were conducting questionable research on Grimm. Mom said that the founder, who she only referred to as Dr. Merlot, had only delved deeper into that research when his daughter Aida Merlot died in a car accident."

"Whoa wait, Aida?" I asked.

"Yes, Aida." Atoli said, "Trust me, I was surprised to learn that someone in Remnant shared the name of the computer virus AIDA."

"Team RWBY is heading to Mountain Glenn as of right now." Endrance said, "I'd suggest we follow after our runner."

"Right, Endrance lead the way." I said, "You were the one who saw her last."

Endrance nodded and took off in a light jog, the rest of us following closely.

[Aida P.O.V.]

I severed the connection to the Gomora I was looking through and started to panic.

'Oh no, they're coming after me!' I thought scared, 'I don't why they're following me, and I don't think I want to find out.'

I ran past a crumbled old statue of what I could vaguely tell was a man on a horse before stopping and backing up, "That could by me some time, just need to make a few adjustments." I said as I welled up more Grimm ooze and began forming a new creation to slow my pursuers. "I'm going to need to kill some Grimm while I run."

[Haseo P.O.V.]

"We got Grimm!" Atoli called, "I'll take 'em out."

Atoli flung her staff out to the side, the central orb filling with Wind and Fire Dust, she looked at her Targets, a small pack of Beowolves, but there was something off about them.

"Atoli hold on a-" I started.

"Hrraaaahhh!" Atoli called out swinging her staff forward, which sent out a fierce gale of flames that scorched the Grimm in the path, leaving nothing but ashes, "What were you saying Haseo?" She asked.

I sighed before I answered, "I was going to ask, did anyone else notice those Beo's had a green tint to them?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought it was a trick of the light but now that you mention it I might be wrong." Kuhn said.

"Atoli, didn't you say that Dr. Merlot conducted questionable research on Grimm?" I asked.

"Well, yes but he's supposedly died when Mountain Glenn fell." Atoli said.

"And En didn't you say the logo of Merlot Industires was found near each of the Security Network devices." I asked.

"Yes, in fact they were found on a few cages that were near the second device." Endrance said.

"Haseo what are you getting at?" Saku asked confused, then her eyes widened, "Wait, you don't think...?"

I nodded, "Either Dr. Merlot is still alive and has continued his research, of someone else is using his research notes and his utilities."

Atoli's eyes went wide, "Do you think the person we are following has a connection to our culprit?" She asked in surprise.

"The only way to find out is to catch up to her." Kuhn said.

"That might be easier said than done guys." Saku called looking upward.

Confused we followed her gaze and saw something land in front of us.

Roughly it looked like a horseback knight, except it's human legs were merged into the back of the horse, it's left arm had it's hand merged into a crossbow, and it's right hand was melded with a sword.

"Well." Saku said after a minute of silence, "Look's like our runner has conjured a knight in black armor to save her."

Even the knight completely stopped it's actions and stared at Saku.

"Really?" I asked.

"Oh like you could come up with anything better." Saku said.

"You want me to pull a Yang? Because this will be the only time I'll do it." I warned.

"Alright, I dare you to pull a Yang." Saku said.

"Dammit." Kuhn cursed.

"Alright." I said taking a moment to think, "Atoli, I'll leave it up to you to take care of this guy before _Knight_." I punned.

"Oum that was Yang level bad." Kuhn said.

"Remind me to wash my mouth out when we get back home." I said.

"I'll do that." Atoli said as the markings of Innis formed over her, "Let's go, Innis!" she shouted as she was engulfed in a bright light.

[OST- .Hack GU: Here I come]

[No P.O.V.]

Innis floated above the tree line and and taunted the knight with a 'come at me' gesture.

The Knight was clearly irritated by that as it leapt off the ground and onto the treetops, which surprisingly held it's weight.

"Let's go!" Atoli called within Innis, and that prompted the Knight to attack by firing a three round burst from it's crossbow.

Innis moved faster that the black bolts that came from the crossbow and simply avoided the shots as a retaliation of six Energy shot's fired from the ovals on Innis's ring, each of them impacting the Knight's body, causing it to lean back as a flinch.

"Well you're durable." Atoli said.

The Knight held it's blade out to the side and leaded slightly forward as to leap at Atoli, which it soon did.

However Atoli saw this charge up time and instead turned translucent, causing the blade to go through Innis harmlessly... at least for Innis.

As the blade passed through Innis, she vanished completely, only to re-appear next to the Knight with her twin blade's summoned, and proceeded to hack away at the Knight for five slashes.

This caused the Knight to stumble off the tree top's impaling three of it's legs on the trees, immobilizing it.

"Say goodbye!" Atoli called lifting both her blades and cutting clean through the Knight, cutting it into thirds.

[End OST]

[Haseo P.O.V.]

Innis reverted back to Atoli in a flash as she landed next to us.

"That's how yo do it boys." Atoli said marching on, high fiving Saku as they passed.

"Women." I sighed.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, that's the chapter.**

 **Sorry if it seems a little... whatever, this is what happens when you go into a chapter with only half a plan for it.**


	25. Mission-3

**Alright folks, It's high time I sent this one out to you all, and I will send it out to you right now!**

 **And this time I actually have more than half a plan for this chapter right now, which will involve two Avatars appearing in this chapter.**

 **So let's stop talking and get rolling.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 25: Mission-3]

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

The trail our mystery girl left lead us someplace that normally I would avoid unless absolutely necessary.

A tunnel.

Now don't take this a me being afraid of the dark, despite Remnant having a very good reason to fear the dark, the reason I don't like going into caverns or tunnels is because the Grimm blend in very well with the darkness and them getting the jump on me is something I'd rather not have happen to me.

Atoli pulled out a small flashlight and decided to lead the way, however it turns out there are several shafts in the tunnel that is letting the light in, meaning the flashlight wasn't needed so Atoli put it away.

"If I recall, these tunnels lead to Forever Fall." Saku said flipping through pages in a book.

"And how do you know that?" Kuhn asked.

"Because I this specific book I have on my stand has each page filled in with maps of area's around Vale, including tunnel networks." Saku said, "This tunnel only has one real route, just several variations at how to go through the place."

"So there's an off chance one of these tunnels could put us ahead of her." Endrance deduced.

"Only if she's taking the longer paths." I said, "And as long as she doesn't throw anything else at us."

"That's true." Atoli said.

"Grimm." Endrance said drawing his sword.

"Creeps." I noted, "But why do they have a green tint?"

"Who cares." Kuhn said firing at one of the green Creeps, which caused it to suddenly explode.

"Whoa!" I said in shock as the explosion knocked out the other Creeps.

"Those Creeps must have definitely been altered." Atoli said as she sent out a wave of fire that took out the other Creeps.

"No doubt from Doctor Merlot's research." Endrance said as she saw another green Creep coming at him, he smirked as his sword loaded up Energy Dust and slashed, sending out a wave of energy that cleaved the Creep in half, which also made it explode.

"Any reason for that smirk?" I asked.

"My Semblance." Endrance said offhandedly.

"Oh right, you can summon the enemies you've beaten." I remembered.

"Well now we have demolition covered." Kuhn said reloading his gun.

[]

"This isn't on the map." Saku said looking around the room we were in, which had several tunnels going through the opposing wall.

"What isn't?" I asked.

"All these tunnels, there's supposed to be only one tunnel." Saku said looking at the various tunnels.

"Anyone else getting a bad feeling about being here?" Kuhn asked.

"Yes." Atoli said holding her staff ready as she focused.

In just a moment we turned transparent and transparent duplicates of us walked forward, some of Atoli's Illusions playing bait no doubt.

The moment the illusions got two thirds of the way across the rooms a quad of black object lashed out from the various tunnels, each one struck at an illusion, which dispelled a moment before the object struck them.

The object crashed into the ground, getting stunned long enough for us to see what they were.

King Taijitu heads.

"Well, now we know what made those extra tunnels." I said.

"Let me take care of this thing." Kuhn said putting away his gun, "Me and Magus!" he then shouted as a light filled the area.

[OST- .Hack GU: Difference Between People]

[No P.O.V.]

Fortunately the chamber was big enough to hold Magus safely and then some.

Magus floated over to the tunnels containing the Taijitu's, and one quickly lashed out.

Only to get slugged by Magus's left fist, knocking it to the ground and knocking it out.

'I need to get all the heads out at once to do this.' Kuhn thought.

There were eight tunnels, so that would mean eight heads.

Kuhn didn't have any time to think as a White head rushed out of the tunnel, only to get knocked to the ground by a tail smash.

'Eight more.' Kuhn noted as two heads slithered out of the tunnels, both white ones.

Magus held his hands forward and green energy shots began to spray out from his hand, eventually hitting bot heads and stunning them. Magus then grabbed both heads and smashed them together, knocking them out. Two black head slithered out ready to fight, only to get knocked out by a a pair of fists.

Now the last four heads slithered out of the tunnels.

'Time to stop holding back.' Kuhn thought. Magus then began to fly in a large loop around the room, confusing the heads and leaving behind pods made of four leaf-like stones.

The pods then rushed toward the head's and slammed into them, knocking out the rest of the heads.

"And now the finisher!" Kuhn called as a series of thin green lasers shot out from Magus's mask, then began to sweep up and down, carving up the Taijitu heads.

[End OST]

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

Another flash of light later and Kuhn stood in front of us once again, "Let's go, that cost us a bit of time." Kuhn said.

"Right." I said running ahead of the group, only by a slight bit before they started to follow, and we ran past the Taijitu and through the tunnel.

[]

"Shit, she's still ahead of us." Saku said noticing the barefoot prints on the ground.

"You think she's trying to run to a shower right now?" Kuhn asked, "Oum knows what all she's stepped in if she's barefoot."

"Kuhn is this really the time?" Atoli cried out.

"Beowolves!" Endrance called out as a Glyph appeared behind him, pulling out a larger the Creep from it, then a propulsion Glyph launched it forward.

The Summoned Creep then slammed into the Green Tinted Beowolves ahead and exploded, taking the Grimm with it.

"Damn good use for that." I said.

"Thank you." Endrance said, "These Mutant Grimm are rather useful."

"Is that what we're calling the Green Grimm now?" Saku asked?

"I guess so." Atoli said.

"At this rate we'lll catch up to the girl in no time." Kuhn noted.

And then we heard a loud screech.

"Unless something else tries to eat us." Kuhn deadpanned.

We all turned our heads to look into the sky behind us as saw a large Griffon flying after us, I also noticed it's mask was cracked.

"Oh hey, it's that jerk that I punched last time we were here." Saku said.

"I think he want's to get even." I said.

"Gimmie just a minute, I'll make this fast." Saku said as she shifted into Gorre in a flash.

Not slowing down in the slightest, I turned my head to watch Gorre fly up to the Griffon, which tried to bite it, only for Gorre to slap it, then grab it's head and snap the neck.

Gorre dashed back over to us and turned back into Saku in a flash, "Told you I'd be fast."

"Guy's, I can see a freighter, the girls running toward it." Atoli called.

"The hells a freighter doing out here?" Kuhn asked as we approached the freighter.

[Aida's P.O.V.]

"That's daddy's symbol." I said happily looking at the large ship, I formed a whip like appendage on my left arm and added a claw to the end of it and threw it up at the ship.

The claw snapped shut on the railing and I brought myself up onto the deck of the ship.

"Okay, this is certain to-" I said before I felt a metallic hand grab me by the shoulder and spin me around and held my by the collar of the lab coat I was wearing.

"Intruder- State your name and purpose." A red robot said as it held a double bladed staff.

"A-Aida Merlot." I said, "I want to see Daddy."

"Transmitting Data, wait and do not struggle." The robot said.

[? P.O.V.]

I received a message from one of the subject recovery droids currently collecting from Forever Fall.

"I swear this better not be about another Grimm break out." I grumbled opening the message

[Intruder captured.

Intruder has called herself Aida Merlot, and wishes to see her daddy.

Awaiting orders]

"Aida." I breathed, it can't be possible.

I then typed in orders for the droid.

"I require confirmation on identity. My daughter got a white bunny doll when she turned five, ask her the name of the doll." I ordered.

[Aida's P.O.V.]

"Doctor Merlot requires confirmation of your identity." The droid said, "Aida Merlot received a White Bunny Doll when she turned five years old, what was the name she gave the doll?"

I reached over to the doll and had the black substance let go of the doll as I held it up to the droid, "I named him Twitches." I said.

[? P.O.V.]

I had tapped into that droids visuals and audio as I heard the answer and saw the doll.

But just seeing my little girls face was more than enough proof.

"Aida..." I said as a tear fell from my remaining organic eye, "Give her a VIP Room and status, see to it that she get's a good meal, and a shower."

[Aida's P.O.V.]

The droid let go of me and stepped aside, "Aida Merlot, VIP status, follow me to your room, food will be given to you as soon as you shower." The droid said, leading me below deck.

"We're almost together again Daddy." I whispered as I followed the droid.

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

"Open container." I said quietly, "let's go."

"Right." Endrance said and the five of us quickly slipped into the open shipping container, which closed right behind us.

Atoli pulled out her flashlight and turned it on and pointed it to the back of the container.

"Hey bro." Yang said as she and Team RWBY, as well as Pi, were in the container with us.

"Well this was unexpected." Saku said as she saw Pi's gaze harden on her.

 **[[]]**

 **Well people, that's the chapter.**

 **Teams RWBY and HAKE are back together again, with Saku and Pi with them.**

 **Although Saku might not be in a good spot right now.**

 **Anyway I'll see you all next chapter.**


	26. Mission-4

**Hey there everyone, sorry for the delay in the posting of this chapter, It's honestly felt like a lot less time since I posted the last chapter of this.**

 **Hey it feels like the days have been moving along rather fast for me really.**

 **Anyway I say it's time for me to finish off this arc... and move into Vol 3.**

 **See you guys at the end of the chapter.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 26: Mission-4]

[Aida's P.O.V.]

I stepped out of my cabin feeling much more refreshed, now wearing a dark grey shirt that was just a smidge too small for my chest, but not too annoying, I also had on a pair of blue jeans, some rather nice looking sneakers and socks, I also had put on the lab coat I had during my trip.

I noticed the ship had docked and was currently unloading crates full of Grimm, "Daddy, what's with all the Grimm?" I asked worried, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see it was one of my daddy's droids ready to escort me to daddy.

"Alright, time to meet my daddy again." I said following the droid.

Both of us stopped when we heard the sound of tearing metal, I turned to see that one of the offloaded containers now had a curved 'X' cut into the opening, "Oh no, take me to daddy, fast!" I ordered, getting a nod of agreement from the droid and it sped of with me right behind it.

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

With Skeith's scythe's having cut through the metal I quickly kicked the opening down, causing it to open wide, "Clear." I said stepping out.

The rest of my team, along with Team RWBY, Saku, and Pi stepped out of the container with their weapons ready. Well, Pi also had her scroll out.

"We have an issue." Pi said, "Due to the lack of active communication towers in the area I'm not getting a signal, meaning I can find our location on a map."

Kuhn quickly climbed on top of the shipping container we had hidden in and scanned around, "I can see... three communication towers on this island." He called down.

"Good." Pi said closing her scroll, "They may all have to be activated in order to create a strong enough signal to be picked up by the nearest CCT."

"Let's get going then." Ruby said, "The sooner we get this done the sooner I can forget about seeing my brother and Weiss in a make out session."

"S-shut up." Weiss said.

"Oh can it already, let's just go." Saku said marching ahead.

We didn't get very far before a series of red droids holding double bladed staves were teleported in front of us.

"What are these guys?" Atoli asked.

"Dunno." Yang said, "But the probably came from the same guy who's been teleporting Grimm to us during our entire mission."

"I see." Atoli said she then flicked out her staff, filling it with Gravity Dust, the swinging it at the droids, causing them to freeze in midair.

"Atoli what are you doing?" Weiss asked stepping back.

"Cutting loose a bit, no one is watching, at least no one in Vale." Atoli said strapping her staff to her back, then throwing her arms out to the side, causing Innis's blades to form from her palms. Atoli then dashed forward, cutting the motionless droid in half as she passed them one by one until they were all bisected, the Gravity Dust running out just as she finished, letting all the droids fall to the ground.

"I'm actually pretty scared about fighting you guy's in the Vytal Festival Tournament right now." Yang said.

"Don't worry Yang, we won't use any epitaph abilities." I assured.

"Still scared." Ruby said as we moved on.

We were halted by a fence, just a simple chain link fence.

"We're gonna have to go around this thing." Ruby said.

"No we won't." Endrance said creating a summoning Glyph, which spawned a Mutated Creep.

"Show off." Weiss said, a little upset she still couldn't do that yet.

The Summon M. Creep ran into the fence and exploded, destroying the fence in the process.

Pi dashed ahead and activated the signal tower, "Alright, I'm getting a terrible signal, but a signal nonetheless." Pi called jumping down from the tower.

"Two more to go." Saku said.

[]

A few more destroyed Grimm and Droids later we found the next tower, and turned it on, "One more to go everyone!" Pi called leaping back down to us.

As expected, more Droids and Grimm attacked, however against ten Huntmen/huntresses (Most of which were in training) they did not last all that long and we managed to turn on the third tower.

"Done!" Pi called, just as our scrolls automatically accepted a call, switching to speakerphone.

"Ahhh, that's better. Sorry, but the reception is always so bad all the way out here. I hope you're enjoying your stay on the island. You're the first visitors I've had in, well, you're the first." A new voice said.

"I can't believe you guys followed me all the way here." A young girls voice said, "Why can't you just leave me alone!"

"I think you've got the wrong number." Kuhn said as he blew the head off a Grimm

"Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Merlot, and with me is my daughter Aida yet. You don't know me, but I most certainly know who you are. Nevertheless, I'm thrilled you're here. You might be exactly what I need for a very important... experiment." said the now named Dr. Merlot.

"The hell do you want from us?" I growled.

"For such terrific students as yourselves, this should be an easy test, right?" Merlot said as more Grimm started to enter the makeshift arena we were in.

"Teach you jerks to follow me across the sea." Aida gloated.

The Grimm were falling like flies, despite the fact they were getting reinforcements and within a few minutes another person joined the call, Professor Ozpin.

"So we meet again, Dr. Merlot." Ozpin said.

"Ozpin? Or should I call you Oz like old times, chum?" Merlot retorted

"I thought you perished in the Mountain Glenn disaster, a tragedy you played no small part in." Ozpin argued.

"It was a mistake on my part! One I had thought cost me my daughter, I'm glad it had not. But now you see the ramifications of my research." Merlot said.

"The world was a much safer place without you Merlot." Ozpin said.

"You're calling me the reckless one? Sending your students out on an excursion like this?" Merlot asked

"Just one member of Team HAKE is more than enough to take care of anything you can send out. What you're doing here is wrong Merlot." Ozpin said.

"Trying to make the world a better place is wrong? Say what you will about me. It won't change the fact you're powerless to stop me." Merlot said.

"You'll botch this somehow. You always do." Ozpin said

"Well, let's agree to disagree. I tell you Oz, it has truly been a pleasure catching up, but unfortunately it's time for me to catch up with my little girl. Farewell old chum." Merlot said leaving the call, yet Aida hadn't.

"Oh by the way, I've been watching and studying those things your friends turned into, they can't stand up to me, all I need is just a few minutes to shape my newest creation." Aida said leaving the call as well.

"That isn't a good thing to know." Pi said punching an Ursa head off.

"Agreed." Ozpin said still over the call, "In any case, we've been trying to locate Merlot's island, but we've yet to obtain its coordinates. I need you to continue exploring the island and contact me when you find any evidence of his whereabouts." Ozpin instructed.

"Got it professor." Pi said ending the call, "Alright everyone, we need to find a way inside, Merlot no doubt has the coordinates to this island filed in one of his servers to direct his ships to and from Sanus."

"Got it." Blake said finishing off the last of the Grimm.

[]

We continued to wonder the island until nightfall, when we found some kind of drilling operation.

"The hell is this stuff?" I asked picking up a stick and poking the substance, nothing happen, I then poured a bit of my aura into the stick and now the stick started to burn in the stuff.

"Professor Ozpin, we've located a drilling operation here on the island." Pi said on her scroll, "The substance appears to be Merlot's mutagen, and seems to be highly acidic to Aura."

"I see, that would explain what he's doing on that island." Ozpin noted, "Continue the mission, and see if you can stop the operation while you're at it."

"More Grimm!" I called out.

"We can follow the pipeline." Endrance said turning a valve and shutting down a steam leak ahead.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Merlot said hijacking our Scrolls again.

"Up yours, we're doing it anyway." I growled into my scroll.

We continued down the path, when Merlot called again, "Oh Oz, your puny proteges have proven to be quite annoying." Merlot said.

"That's kind of our specialty." Kuhn said snarkily.

"I can remember the other professors at Beacon saying the same about you, Merlot, though the word they chose was less kind." said Ozpin, and everyone heard the smirk in his voice while Merlot cut off the connection, yet Ozpin continued "Ever since you got it in your head that experimenting on Grimm was a good idea... your obsession has and will continue to be your downfall."

"The Grimm are a superior species, fascinating in their biology, their unbridled, raw aggression and lack of sentience make them the perfect vessel." Merlot said, "Beside, my research of them saved my daughter's life!"

"Yeah, if daddy hadn't decided to research Grimm the way he did I wouldn't be here today!" Aida shouted.

"Despite the truth of that last statement that line of thought illustrates exactly why you could never be trusted Merlot." Ozpin said.

"Screw you old man." Aida said cutting off the connection.

"Girls got quite the mouth." Saku said, "I like her."

Right as she finished we ran into a new set of droids, these ones were grey, and were holding Minigun/Grenade launchers.

They didn't last long because Atoli used filled her staff with the extremely volatile Earth Dust and shattered the ground beneath them, and smashing them in a cluster of stones.

"Do you believe things happen for a reason, Oz? I mean, your little prodigies practically washed ashore here on my island." Merlot taunted calling us up again.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at." Ozpin replied.

"Maybe they can be of some use to me after all? How serendipitous." Merlot taunted as a door opened across from us.

"Thanks for the entrance dumbass." I said charging ahead.

 **[[]]**

 **Well guy's that's that Chapter, I'll try to see you guys sooner for he next chapter.**

 **Which will end off with Aida Vs. Skeith.**


	27. Mission-5

**Alright guy's it's time for the next installment of Terror of Death...**

 **And probably the last chance I have before I have to bring myself to re-watching Vol 3... Oh this is gonna be killing me unless I can come up with some filler to buy me some time.**

 **Well anyway, time to stop delaying this chapter, time to finish the Grimm Eclipse mission.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 27: Mission-5]

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

"Alright remember everyone," Pi said as we walked through the halls of the lab, "Right now we need to find a terminal of some place so I can download the data pertaining to our current geological position."

"What?" Ruby asked faltering in her step.

"Find a terminal so we can figure out where on Remnant we are." I simplified.

"Oh." Ruby said.

"Man, these floors are shiny." Yang said idly.

"Kuhn don't you even think about looking down!" Atoli called out.

"I'm a flirt, not a perv! There's a difference!" Kuhn shouted annoyed, "Besides Coco would kill me when one of you told her I peeked using a shiny floor."

"Smart boy." Weiss said, "Or at least he's getting smarter."

The group soon walked into an elevator, which started going down, "Twenty Lien says there's an ambush party waiting for us." Yang said.

"No bet." Atoli said, a small glow flashing in her eyes.

As soon as the elevator door opened a group of mechs stood with their weapons ready, only to glitch slightly when they saw noting there, "I guess my illusions do work on robots." Atoli said with a smirk, as Kuhn blew the heads off of each one with his gun.

Soon after that Merlot's face appeared on one of the large screens on the wall, Aida standing right behind him, "Making yourselves at home, I see? I want my guests to feel welcome, but, my security team rarely feels the same way."

"We might want to find a way to upgrade them to see through illusions." Aida added, "I didn't even know machines could fall for illusions."

"I'm just full of surprises." Atoli said with a smirk before I pulled out one of the Cursed Wave daggers and shot the screens around us.

"Well that's just rude." Merlot said.

"So is sabotaging Vale's defensive network." I said.

"He's got you there Daddy." Aida said.

[]

A couple dozen mutant Grimm later we found a room filled with vat's full of the green substance, the room had been labeled 'Stage 2 processing tanks'.

"Those tanks of goo are attracting more mutants." said Ruby as Grimm seemed to crawl out of nowhere and make their way towards the weird goo.

"Pi." I said.

"Smash them all." Pi said.

"She speaks my language." Yang said firing her gauntlets at the tanks, only for them to simply crack.

"Let me." Kuhn said spinning his rifle behind him and loading in some new ammo, "Just a bit of a warning, its a little experimental."

"Hit the deck!" Yang shouted, mostly out of reflex from Ruby's weapon experiments, which caused everyone to duck down.

Kuhn fired his gun at the vats, which when I looked at the magazine he loaded in was marked with a dynamite symbol.

Time seemed to slow down as I saw the bullet fly out of Kuhn's rifle, made it's way past a Mutant Beowolf's ear, though the curl of a mutant Boarbatusk's tusk, and into a Vat in the middle of them all.

Which in turn caused an explosion that took out all the other vats, and vaporized the nearby Grimm.

"Kuhn." I said as everyone got back up, "How many times did you blow yourself up trying to make those?"

"None." Kuhn said proudly, only for that pride to run out the room at Endrance's gaze, "Seven...teen."

"That's almost as bad as Ruby." I muttered.

"I was never that bad with weapon experimentation." Ruby pouted.

"Ruby, you tried to put three different guns on Crescent Rose one time, and no matter what happened it kept-" Yang said, only for Ruby to pull out a roll of duct tape and slapped a strip on Yang's mouth.

"Never speak of the nightmare that was that week." Ruby said, a tear falling from her eye.

Crescent Rose blew up seven times trying to work of all the guns into the scythe properly, the seventh time Crescent Rose completely blew up. At least it wasn't beyond repair.

That's when Merlot appeared on the screen looking a little frustrated, "I can't say I'm not too keen on my equipment being destroyed, but my mechs will have it all back up and running in no time, anyway, let's continue." the screen then went dark as a door opened up ahead of them.

"Nutcase." Saku said rolling her eyes as she stepped on the head of a dissolving Beowolf.

[]

A few minutes later we arrived in a room that had little more that hard drives.

"Whoa, this place is the motherload of motherboards." Yang said.

"Here we have the engineering wing, the so called 'brains' of the operation, if you're not counting my own intellect." Merlot said with a chuckle.

"Uh, Daddy." Aida said, only to be ignored from her fathers chuckle.

"What an idiot." Kuhn said shooting down a new group of mechs that showed up.

"No terminals with a scroll port." Pi said looking around, "But we do have a ventilation shaft."

"Look's like I'm going through the ventilation system again." Blake mumbled as Pi tore off the ventilation cover.

"Daddy! They're going through the ventilation system!" Aida shouted

"What!?" Merlot sputtered out of his laugh as Pi found a terminal and plugged her scroll in, "Wait, did you just... oh no... how could I be so stupid?!"

"You let your pride get to your head Doctor." Endrance said with a smirk as a group of normal Grimm were let into the room, only for them to be caught by his Charm Glyph and turn against each other.

Finally Ozpin called from Pi's scroll and she set it to speaker, "You did it! Now, can you proxy the signal over to me with your scroll?"

"Already on it professor." Pi said with a smile as she tapped the keys on the terminals, while also opening up a desired path, "Send us a Bullhead to the location I'm marking and we'll get there ASAP."

[Aida's P.O.V.]

"Not good, not good, not good." Daddy said in a panic as her started to deploy his robots to guard the last of his mutagen.

"Daddy." I said putting my hand on his shoulder, calming him.

"Yes Aida?" Daddy said.

"Send all the non-mutated Grimm to the Training ground with me." I said.

"Aida no, I just got you back." Daddy said turning around and pulling me into a hug, "I don't want to lose you again."

"Don't worry daddy, I'll be just fine." I said stepping back.

Daddy nodded and pressed a few key's on his keyboard, and I soon found myself in the training ground, surrounded by normal Ursai, Beowolves, and Creeps.

"Alright, it's time to push the limit's of my power." I said smirking as several clawed arms formed on my back and lashed out at the various Grimm.

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

We quickly found our way to a room filled with servers that clearly contained valuable data that had several droids guarding it.

"Let's smash it all!" Ruby cheered as Weiss prepared a Glyph. only for her rapier to be pushed down by Pi.

"Allow me." Pi said pushing something on her scroll, which in turn caused the droids to malfunction and turn against the servers and destroy them, "You didn't think I'd just get some coordinates from that Server did you?"

"No!" Merlot shouted from the intercom, "That's fine, it's fine, I'm certain I've come up with a process to synthesize the substance and have it on my personal scroll."

[]

Pi split from us after that and a few rather empty rooms later we found our way into a large dirt arena, "It seems it has come to this then." Merlot said.

Just then a large figure burst out of the dirt ground, a large, green tinted, mutant Deathstalker.

"Too easy." Saku said proudly thrusting her hand forward, creating the Data Drain cannon and firing the black orb of static at the Mutant Grimm.

"What's that? What are you doing!?" Merlot cried out in shock.

The orbs dissolved moments later to show the black and green armorless Deathstalker.

Pi wasn't kidding, it did look weird, it's body moved like it was gelatin, and it seemed unable to lift itself.

"Saku, you've completely destroyed it's exoskeletal structure, it can't do anything." Endrance said.

"That's right." Weiss said remembering something from her Grimm studies book, "Deathstalkers, even the smallest ones, are always covered in skeletal armor, it just get's harder as it grows older."

"Just like all arachnids and insects." I said shifting Lost Epitaph from scythe to sword and chopped the immobile Deathstalker to shreds.

"No! My one of a kind specimen!" Merlot cried out in horror.

Ozpin then, using Pi's hacked data, tapped into the intercom, "You've lost Merlot, you have nothing left."

"And that is where you're wrong!" Aida's voice called as the roof of the arena opened up, revealing that the thing was built on the edge of the mountain.

That's when something dropped down in front of us.

It was large and pure black, it's right arm was that of a five clawed hands and was as long as the body, which stood as tall as the Nevermore from initiation and had an oddly distinct feminine body shape, on it's left forearm was a large black cannon that had a spike extending from the elbow. It's head had a triangular point at the front of it's head with glowing white eyes that looked directly at me. From it's back three pairs of thin, black insect wings that pulsed with black matter occasionally.

"What the hell!?" Yang shouted in surprise.

"Surprised?" Aida's voice called from within the creatures body.

'Well now it kinda makes sense why it looks like it does.' I thought jumping back.

"Now then, I'm going to protect everything Daddy's worked so hard for!" Aida said raising her fist and started to slam it down.

"No you DON'T!" I shouted as the Markings of Skeith appeared, and I soon found myself as Skeith, holding the fist back with one of my hands.

"What!? You too!?" Aida asked in shock looking into my eyes, considering she and Skeith were the same relative size.

"Hrraagh!" I shouted throwing Aida into the sky above the arena, then flying up after her.

Aida's six wings soon began to buzz as Aida held herself in the air, "I guess I'll just have to take you down first!"

[OST- .Hack GU: AIDA]

"Like hell that'll happen." I growl and began firing off Energy shot's in three shot bursts like usual.

Aida at least has the sense to try to block the shots, "Really? Ranged attacks?" Aida said, "I'd think with that scythe of yours you'd be better at close combat. Like this!" Aida shouted lunging toward me with her claw open.

Just like everything that tries to ram me, I side dashed to avoid the attack, putting my behind Aida, and fired off another burst of shots, this time stunning her in electricity.

"Wha-!?" Aida gasped just before I flew in with a trio of slashes that threw Aida away from me.

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before." I said idly as Aida reoriented herself.

"Okay, so close combat isn't a good idea." Aida muttered before she aimed her cannon at me, and began to charge it, causing it to swell.

'I swear, Yang would make that a dirty joke.' I thought as I began dashing circles around her shooting burst of Energy shots at her as I did, to her credit she followed my movements, if only slightly behind until she fired her cannon, blasting out a beam of blackness, I stopped shooting at her a focused solely on evasion until the beam died down.

"Rats." Aida grumbled as I fired another burst of shot's at her, stunning her once again, "N-not a-again." Aida gasped as I flew in for another trio of slashes.

Aida recovered after getting thrown away once again and started to look rather agitated, "This is starting to get annoying." Aida grumbled, "How about this!" Aida shouted extending her clawed arm to grab me by the throat.

"Not the best idea girl." I said raising my scythe and cutting the arm off, then extending my own arm to pull her in and slash her across the face, knocking her back and for a loop.

With Aida basically dangling from her wing I dispelled my scythe and formed the Data Drain cannon and aimed it at Aida, "Time to end this." I said firing the cannon at Aida.

"Wha?" Aida asked as she recovered enough to straighten up, only to get hit by the black orb of Data Drain, "EEEEYYYYAAAHHH!" Aida cried out as she was struck by the orb, I then shifted the cannon to it's 'collect' state and soon drew back the orb.

[OST End]

Aida's form froze before melting, and Aida soon fell out of the black melting mass.

I extended an arm to catch the girl before landing on the ground with her in my hand and set her on the ground before reverting.

"Wow." Ruby said looking at Aida, "Looking at her now, she seems so... peaceful."

Merlot then popped up on a screen looking worried, "Aida. Aida! AIDA!" Merlot cried out before tears starting to pour from his remaining organic eye, "No.. Please don't let my daughter be dead."

"Don't worry asshole, she's still alive, just sleeping." I shouted.

"Oh thank goodness." Merlot said, just before we heard a thump and a snap.

"Doctor Merlot." Pi said over the intercom, "As a licensed Huntress, I hereby place you under arrest in place of the Vale Police Department for disrupting the Vale Security Network, illegal and unsupervised experimentation of Grimm, and for attacking Huntmen in Training of Beacon academy."

"I deserve this I suppose." Merlot said, "Can you promise me that Aida will not be harmed?"

"Aida Merlot has only committed attack of Huntsmen of training in hat is her mind of self-defense due to previous encounters giving her a fearful outlook on others save for family, as such she will not be placed under arrest, however she will be brought to Professor Ozpin and anything he chooses to happen will be happening." Pi said.

"I shouldn't have antagonized him should I?" Merlot asked.

"Probably not." Pi said.

[]

We walked into the Bullhead as it arrived, Pi holding Merlot by the arm as Yang carried the still unconscious Aida.

Pi sat Merlot in a seat and undid one of his cuffs, only to lock him to the arm of the seat, doing the same to Aida, "How long is this ride going to be?" Kuhn asked.

"Eight hours." Merlot said, "Did anyone bring something to entertain themselves? This is going to be a long ride."

"Crap." Yang grumbled.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, that's the chapter, I hope you all have enjoyed this and I will see you... whenever I post something else.**


	28. Return

**Well guy's, it seems that after I post this chapter I'm gonna have to crack down and start re-watching Vol 3 of RWBY no matter how much it hurts me.**

 **Anyway in this chapter we pretty much have a wrap up for the Grimm Eclipse arc, in the next one I plan to have a mass of dates happen.  
**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy this.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 28: Return]

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

"Finally." I sighed just as the bullhead landed, "I'm gonna hate writing more of these reports in the later years."

"Agreed." Ruby pouted flexing her stiff hand.

"At least you two got it done before we landed." Weiss said.

"Yeah, although you had to threaten to take away Ruby's cookies if she didn't write it now." I reminded Weiss.

"How did you know they were in my toolbox?" Ruby cried looking at Weiss.

"Ruby I see you running toward that toolbox several times a day and every time you've passed I've seen cookie crumbs somewhere." Weiss replied.

Ruby groaned at that and hung her head down before standing up and leaving the bullhead.

"Ruby, Haseo." Pi called out, stopping us, we turned around to see Pi holding both Aida and Dr. Merlot by the arms, "I'd like for you two to take Miss Merlot here to Professor Ozpin when you deliver your reports."

"Sure thing professor." Ruby said walking over to Aida and holding out her hand.

Aida looked at Ruby skeptically before looking to her father, who nodded, and in turn carefully took Ruby's hand.

"Ruff" Barked an all too familiar corgi that appeared right next to us.

"ZWEI!" Ruby cheered nearly pulling Aida to the ground as she picked the pooch up, Yang, Weiss and Atoli ended up coming over to coddle the pooch mere moments later. Aida leaned toward Zwei in curiosity, and in turn Zwei barked again before licking Aida face.

Aida was charmed by Zwei in an instant.

"That dog can't be natural." Kuhn said.

"Can't blame the dog for being cute enough to captivate girls." Endrance said.

"Keep that thing away from me." Blake's voice called, we looked around for a minute before looking up and seeing Blake was up in a tree next to us.

"You can get down from there, right?" I asked.

"Yes." Blake said, stealing a glance at the Zwei, who turned his head right on cue to make eye contact.

"Where's Mia?" Endrance asked looking around, only for a shaking of leaves to sound from the tree Blake was in. Endrance looked up to see Mia drop from the tree and land in front of him and she immediately pulled him into a kiss.

I turned around to see Sakubo look toward an annoyed Professor Goodwitch with slight fear.

[]

"Thank you for the reports." Professor Ozpin said, "Although I have to ask why four of you are missing, you reports say there were no casualties."

I looked behind me to see that besides me, Aida, and Ruby, only Weiss and Kuhn were still here, "That would be because Blake and Yang went out on a sudden date, same with Endrance and Mia." I explained.

"I see." Ozpin said, "And I suppose Glynda is fussing over Atoli correct?" Ozpin asked.

"Yep." Kuhn said.

"Very well then, I suppose I can excuse everyone, Team JNPR went out on a pair of date's themselves today." Ozpin said, then he looked toward Aida.

This resulted in Aida gulping in nervousness.

"Miss Aida Merlot." Ozpin said, "You seem to have had a rather unfortunate life haven't you? Going into a coma, waking up in a devastated Mountain Glenn, an encounter with the White Fang, and getting frightened by Ovan."

"Y-yes sir." Aida said a little nervous.

"I can overlook your actions during the mission of these to teams as a misguided sense of self defense, however," Ozpin said looking Aida directly in the eyes, "Due to your father having to spend time in prison that would mean you would have to go to a designated guardian for the time of his imprisonment."

"Where am I going to be living?" Aida asked still a little scared.

"We have a few spare rooms at Beacon that we do not have in use at the time, you can stay in one of them for a time, may I see your scroll?" Ozpin asked holding out his hand, Aida reached into her pocket and handed him said scroll. "Thank you, now we can't allow you to simply stay here as a guest, you will need to earn your keep unlike the students that are here to learn."

"What would you have me do?" Aida asked as Ozpin handed her scroll back.

"We have a board up for part time jobs at the campus store, see what you can find there." Ozpin said, "If you haven't found anything you're good at in a couple of days go see the librarian, she normally accepts part time help from any student, even though she never actually puts an ad on the board."

"T-Thank you sir." Aida said, "And... I'm sorry for what I said to you back on my fathers island."

"Apology accepted miss Merlot." Ozpin said, "Miss Rose, can you show her around Beacon?"

"Sure thing Professor." Ruby chirped grabbing Aida by the arm and dragging her off.

[]

"So Weiss." I said as me and Weiss walked toward our rooms, "Would you like to go get something to eat right about now?"

"Oum yes." Weiss sighed, "Those rations Pi prepared for us tasted horrible, I need to eat some real food right about now."

"Agreed." I said, "My team hasn't eaten since we got in that crate."

"Shall we head to Vale?" Weiss asked.

"Of course, the cafeteria foods almost as bad as those rations." I said.

 **[[]]**

 **Yes that was a bit of a short chapter, but I wanted to get something out soon to avoid making some doubter think I'm dropping this story.**

 **Anyway next chapter we will be juggling... 5 dates and some time with Ruby and Aida.**

 **I'll see you all then.**


	29. Love

**Alright folks, it's time for the mass dating chapter...**

 **And each date is going to end... specially.**

 **I say no more, you all must begin reading to find out.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 29: Love]

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

"So why are we at the park?" Weiss asked as she got off Canard with me.

"Ruby, Yang and I used to come here all the time with Dad and Uncle Qrow." I said walking up to a large hedge made of thornbushes, "The tree of us would play hide and seek a lot, and I had a place that no one has ever managed to find." I continued as I pulled sections of the bushes before soon letting them snap back into place.

"And it's behind here?" Weiss asked.

"Yep, why do you think I asked you to switch into those jeans I got you last week?" I asked.

Weiss wasn't wearing her usual combat skirt, instead she was wearing a pair of pale blue jeans I had gotten her.

"I guess that's a good reason to wear these." Weiss said, "But how can you be so sure that no one has ever found it?"

"Because I would stay here for hours on multiple days, an no one even came close to finding it." I said, "Even when I was making sounds to try to catch Yang and Ruby's attention they couldn't guess where I was."

"Any you want to spend our date here?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice." I said, "Found it."

I lifted up a branch of thorn bush to reveal a small tunnel that went through the hedge, "Ladies first." I said.

"Why thank you Haseo." Weiss said with a curtsey before crawling through the tunnel, another reason I asked her to wear jeans in fact, so she can't accidentally flash me with her panties.

I soon followed and let the branch snap back into place, hiding the hole from sight once again.

Weiss soon exited the tunnel and dusted herself off, as did I when I got out.

"Haseo, this place is so pretty." Weiss said looking around.

Hidden past the thorn bushes was a small grass area filled with a rainbow flowers and it even had a small pond that had a trio of lilypads on it, as well as a frog.

"Yep, whenever I need a break from anything and I'm in Vale I always come here to relax." I said, "Heck look up."

Weiss looked up and saw that the tree branches had created a dome over the field, letting in only a slight amount of sunlight, and the only sound was the frog at the pond, which was quite different from all the hustle and bustle from around the park.

"It's so quite here." Weiss said.

"Yeah, the tree's and hedge work as natural soundproofing." I said sitting down, "Which I figured was why Ruby and Yang had such a hard time finding me."

Weiss smiled and sat down on my lap, which cued me to bring my arms around her, "I like it Haseo." Weiss said softly.

"So Weiss," I started, "I know this might be uncomfortable for you to answer, but what was life like with your family?" I asked.

Weiss raised an eyebrow as she turned to face me, "Why do you want to ask me?" Weiss asked, "Why not Endrance?"

"Because En said you've gotten it rougher because of your father expectations of you." I answered.

Weiss nodded in understanding, "My father never seemed to be happy with anything I've every done really, in fact he's hardly what I'd even call a parent." Weiss started, "He married my mother and took over the company from her and when Winter was born he planned to immediately make her take over the SDC, then I was born soon after along side Endrance, then Whitely was born and soon Winter ended up joining the Atlesian military. Father knew Winter wouldn't have time to run the company and in turn made me the heiress, and as such he's treated me more like an undisciplined student instead of his actual child. He's hardly payed me any attention unless I've done something wrong or it's something that I could do to make the SDC more popular, and my brother Whitely is a scheming little bastard that sides more and more with my father everyday! My Father's sheer arrogance and selfishness is driving our family apart!" Weiss shouted out before breaking down into tears.

I pulled Weiss closer in for a hug, "There there Weiss." I said, "I can easily put your old fart of a father in his place."

"H-how." Weiss sniffed, "If you attack him you'll be imprisoned for life, and he'll ruin you're whole family."

I smirked, "But only if I attack first." I said.

Weiss's eye's snapped open in understanding, if her father attacked me first, I can legally retaliate under the clause of 'Self Defense' and there isn't much he can do about that.

"The only question is how to get him to attack me first." I said to myself.

That thought was soon pushed aside as Weiss got off my lap, and set her scroll against a rock, with it recording.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I can think of one way to easily piss my father off into attacking you." Weiss said taking off her bolero jacket, "And before you say anything, first off, I want this, and second don't worry, I'm on the pill."

[Yang's P.O.V.]

"Isn't it weird that we've picked the same place to take our date as almost everyone else?" I asked looking around.

We had chosen to take our date to a simple diner, one that everyone else had seemed to go to except Haseo and Weiss.

Jaune and Pyrrha said at a pair of stool on one end of the counter, while Nora and Ren sat at the other end (Nora as devouring a tower of pancakes, one pancake at a time) and Endrance and Mia were sitting at a table at the back of the diner.

"It's close and it's cheap." Blake said, "And we have two tried teams and we didn't ant to go any further than this." Blake had a plate with three tuna sandwiches on her plate, and one in her hand.

"Hey Blake, you never really said much about yourself." I noted, "Where are you from?"

"Menagerie." Blake said, "My father's chieftain of the largest settlement on the island."

I blinked in surprise, "Seriously?" I asked, "Does that make you rich or something?"

"Really Yang?" Blake asked.

"Sorry, I just had to ask." I said, "But... who's to blame for your... interest in reading material?" I asked.

"Our mother." Mia said sneaking up behind me.

"Dear Oum how did you get there so fast." I said quickly in surprise.

"Lot's of practice." Mia said, "Anyway, sis, seeing as you've gotten yourself a girlfriend I Think you deserve a little present." Mia said sliding a box in front of Blake before walking off.

"Oh a present." I said sliding next to Blake, "Open it."

Blake stared nervously at the present for a moment before nodding to herself and removes the ribbon.

Causing the lid to burst off and release a small cloud of some sort of powdery substance.

"Seriously Mia? You'd prank your own sister?" I asked waving the powder away from my face, "Why would she do that Blake." I didn't get a reply, "Blake?" I asked turning to Blake.

Who pulled me into a kiss before nuzzling into me, "Hotel, now." Blake demanded.

"Oh... I like this Blake." I said getting up and leading Blake out of the diner after leaving my money on the counter.

[Endrance's P.O.V.]

"What was that you just did to your sister?" I asked.

"Don't worry Elk, it's just a little catnip." Mia said.

I stared flatly at her.

Mia then rolled her eyes, "Okay there was some aphrodisiac in it too." Mia said, then she smirked at me, "In fact, how about you and me go have some fun like those two?"

"You inhaled it too huh?" I asked, "I suppose I can piss the bastard known as Jacques Schnee by doing this."

"Up yours old man Schnee." Mia said getting up and pulling me out of the diner after she payed.

"Yes Mia, to hell with my father." I said, "Heh, 'father' yet another title the bastard doesn't deserve."

[Pyrrha's P.O.V.]

"Wonder where they're going?" Jaune asked.

I blushed a bit because I had listened in on Mia's and Endrances conversation, "I... might have an idea." I admitted.

"Really?" Jaune asked.

"Y-yes." I said, "They're going to... do it."

"It..." Jaune said, "As in... oh wow, they're going fast in their relationship."

"Yeah..." I said blushing at a thought in my head, "I am on the pill... so if you want to do it... we can."

Jaune turned beet red, "I... Uh... Um..." Jaune stuttered before gulping, "Yeah... shall we?" Jaune asked holding out his hand.

"Thank you Jaune." I said.

I can't believe I'm going to lose my virginity today.

[Ren's P.O.V.]

Nora had watched the three other dates leave the diner as I payed the bill and Nora soon turned to me, "Ren." Nora said.

"Yes Nora?" I asked having a feeling about what she was about to ask.

"Seeing as everyone else is going to..." Nora said, "How about we get out own hotel room and Boop?" Nora asked.

I smiled softly and nodded, it's not like I could change her mind, and I wasn't against the thought.

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

"Aw man..." I groaned.

"What?" Aida asked as we sat in the cafeteria.

"Yang and Blake are staying at a hotel for the night, and Weiss said she'd becoming back really late." I said, "She didn't even say how late she'd be."

"I wonder why everyone staying out?" Aida asked as she nibbled on a cookie I gave her.

"No idea." I said inhaling my cookie, "So, where would you like to go next?"

Aida paused to think for a moment, "Can I see the weapon maintenance shop next?"

"Oh yes!" I said getting excited now.

 **[[]]**

 **Well... it seems like everyone's date has ended with everyone getting banged.**

 **Except Ruby and Aida, they're just taking a tour right now.**

 **Still, Weiss should be a lot more relaxed after this, and she's recording the session too ;)**

 **Anyway I've been trying to write this all week but writing romance scenes is just kinda hard for me so this is the best I could roll out.**

 **Still, I hope you've all enjoyed this.**


	30. Wrap-up

**Alright folks, this is probably going to be the last chapter that takes place before I enter the Volume three arc... Oh man, I can't believe I haven't even touched that Volume again yet...**

 **Anyway here is your next chapter of Terror of Death everyone.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 30: Wrap-up]

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

After our little... excursion yesterday in the hidden grove at the park Weiss decided to simply rent a hotel room for the night.

As of this moment I had already showered and had put my outfit on from yesterday, seeing as we hadn't brought extra clothes we put on the clothes from yesterday, which were still rather clean and neat considering Weiss demanded that they'd be folded and laid on top of a rock before we started.

Pretty son Weiss came out of the shower in a towel, "We should probably hurry." Weiss said grabbing her clothes and walking back into the bathroom, "The last thing I want to deal with is Yang's teasing."

"Agreed." I said securing the last belt on my outfit.

Sadly, it was not meant to be because as soon as we left the room, Yang and Blake left the room right next to us.

"Hey Bro, Ice queen, what are you two doing here?" Yang asked.

"Our date ended up taking longer than we originally thought and missed the last airship back to Beacon." Weiss said.

"What took ya so long?" Yang asked with a smirk, "You get laid ice queen?"

"I-I U-U-H" Weiss stuttered turning beat red.

Yang's face broke out into a grin as she started to laugh, "O-o-oh ho my god." Yang laughed, "You and my bro actually... Ah ha ha, I was joking but holy crap you two actually-"

Yang was cut off when Weiss suddenly and swiftly jabbed Yang in the nose, causing her to stumbled back into a barely awake Blake, causing them to fall over.

"You earned that one." Blake groaned pushing Yang off, "Weiss where did you get that kind of strength?" Blake then asked gesturing to the fact that Yang's nose was currently bleeding.

"I ask Pi for some basic hand to hand self defense lessons." Weiss said, "The sore muscles I got from it was worth it in the end though."

"I can tell." I said looking at Yang, "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"That would be Mia's fault." Endrance said coming out of his room with Mia, "What happened to her?"

"Weiss happened." I said.

"Endrance what are you doing here?" Weiss asked, "And what did Mia have to do with why Yang and Blake are here?"

Mia snickered before answering, "I pulled a little prank involving some catnip, Blake reacted a bit more... lustfully than I imagined. I blame her reading material."

Weiss glared at Yang, "And you're antagonizing me about my actions." Weiss scoffed, "At least my partner wasn't essentially drugged. But Brother, what are you... no way..." Weiss said, her face melting into a shocked expression as she realized why those two were here.

Mia pretty much just purred with a smile on her face.

"I don't believe this." Weiss sighed, "What's next, Jaune and Pyrrha walk out of a room next?"

As if on cue Jaune and Pyrrha stepped out of the room next to the little gathering point, "Ooooh..." Jaune said uncomfortably, "Hi."

"Hello." Pyrrha said.

"I don't believe this." Weiss groaned face palming, "Ren and Nora might as well come out of the next room at this point."

"Someone say our names?" Nora asked popping her head out of a door, still half naked, fortunately with her bra and panties on.

"Nora!" Ren called from within the room.

"Coming Ren!" Nora called cheerfully.

The door shut and all of us looked at each other.

"We never met up like this, got it." I said.

"Got it." Everyone said.

[]

"Yo Haseo! Endrance!" Kuhn called as Endrance and I returned to our dorm room, "Where have you two been? Banging your girlfriends or something?"

I simply turned to glare at Kuhn, who decided it would be wise to back off.

"They total did it with their lovers." Atoli said with a smirk.

[Jaune's P.O.V.]

"Jaune!" Sakubo shouted running up and giving my a hug, thank Oum, it's a Bo day today, "Where was the team last night?"

"Booping." Nora said proudly, causing Ren to sigh and cuasing me and Pyrrha to blush.

"Oh-h my Oum..." Bo said, "You uh... you used protection right? I don't think Mom's ready to become a grandmother yet... at least not from you."

"I'm on the pill." Pyrrha said.

"Same." Nora said dragging Ren into the rooms kitchen.

"So..." Bo said uncomfortably, "Breakfast?"

[Weiss's P.O.V.]

"Yaaaaaang!" Ruby shouted flying into her sister, "What kept you out so long? I was sooooooo bored after Aida went to bed."

"You were bored." I asked, I wouldn't think that'd be possible when we're not around restricting her from going on a sugar rush.

"Yeah." Ruby said pouting, "My secret cookie stash went stale too." Ruby said tearing up.

"Oh that's not so bad Rubes." Yang said patting Ruby on the back, "We can get more cookies today if you want."

Ruby then jumped onto Yang in a hug, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouzweipeedonyourblanketthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Ruby said quickly.

"Okay Rubes calm do- wait what did Zwei do?" Yang asked after processing what Ruby said.

"Oh don't worry I already washed it." Ruby said with a bright smile, "Just please don't leave your blanket on the floor next time."

Yang simply blinked as she processed this information.

 **[[]]**

 **Yes people I know this is a bit of a short chapter today but this is pretty much just the final wrap up before I get into vol 3 at long last, oh man this is going to hurt me emotionally to watch those episodes again.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this rather short chapter I hope you continue to enjoy my works and I'll see you all next chapter.**

 **Have a nice day folks.**


	31. Round-1 (HAKE)

**Okay so I lied a bit last chapter.**

 **I don't need to re-watch the first episode of volume three to kick into the volume 3 arc.**

 **But this chapter just took so freaking long to get done because of life and personal reasons.**

 **So anyway let's get this chapter (And battle) Started.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 31: Round-1 (HAKE)]

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

I stood with my team in the middle of the arena facing my opposing team for the first round of the Vytal Festival Tournament.

Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai and... I actually don't know that last person's name, bur she looks a lot like that Neo girl that was with Roman.

"Alright ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the first round of the Vytal Festival!" Professor Port called from the announcers booth.

"Our first match up is Haseo Branwen, Atoli Goodwitch, Kuhn Adel, and Endrance Schnee of Team HAKE." Doctor Oobleck co announced, "Against Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, and Sundae Politan of team CMSN (Crimson)"

I tuned out the rest of their announcement as Atoli pulled us into an illusion to talk strategy.

"They've got an Illusionist with them." Atoli said, "They've already got Kuhn under an illusion."

"Seriously?" Kuhn asked spinning his gun to check the ammo, "The match hasn't even started and they're already trying to take us out?"

"We'd best keep an eye on them win or lose." Endrance said.

"Yeah." I said, "Most people seem to forget just because the four kingdoms have been united there are still possible cheaters out there."

"I've figured out the Illusionist, the green haired girl, Emerald." Atoli said.

"She's all yours then Atoli." I said pulling Lost Epitaph off my back in greatsword mode, "I'll take on the leader."

"This isn't like 'The World's' Palace Tournaments, taking out the leader doesn't mean much in the tournament." Endrance said.

"Yeah, but it's still a shot to team morale." I said.

"You have a point." Endrance said drawing his sword, "Then I'll take the boy."

"I got the tiny cutie then." Kuhn said taking aim with his gun.

"Three!" Port called.

"Two!" I whispered at the same time Port called.

"One!" Port shouted.

"GO!" Port and I shouted in synch.

[OST: .Hack GU- Victory must be Grasped]

Whatever plan Team CMSN had for the fight was powdered in an instant, Atoli shattered her and Emerald's illusion's like glass before launching the green hair girl past us with Gravity Dust and giving chase. Kuhn opened fire, forcing Sundae to start jumping away to dodge, pushing her far behind the rest of her team. Mercury was swiftly launched away by one of Endrance's Glyphs before the man gave chase in the direction Merc was shot off.

I jumped up and slammed Lost Epitaph on the two sword Cinder drew to fight with.

"Oh ho! It seems that Team HAKE has put Young Atoli's illusion Semblance to use, discussing a strategy behind their enemies back." Port called.

"And now both Team's CMSN and HAKE are separated, I'm not sure how well team CMSN will fare, because Team HAKE takes their training session's fiercely." Oobleck called.

[Atoli's P.O.V.]

I landed in a tree while Emerald rolled across the ground of the forested segment of our arena, I quickly put her under an illusion, which I could easily see myself.

"It doesn't seem very nice to put my own teammate under an illusion before the match even began." I said throwing my voice through an Illusion of myself that was standing right in front of Emerald.

The mint haired girl, to her credit, reacted quick enough by sending out her weapon in it's kusarigama mode to slash at my illusion.

Seeing as I didn't want this to end too fast I had my illusion dodge the attack before retaliating with a blast of ice Dust, which actually just be shooting out said blast myself while making it seem like the illusion did it.

The ground beneath Emerald froze as she slipped slightly before recovering and shooting at my illusion.

Sadly my illusion vanished in a cloud of mist when the bullet hit it, causing the mint haired girl to start looking around.

"It seems like young Atoli has already started to toy with Emerald." Port called, "Miss Sustrai's only hope is to figure out where the real Atoli is, which is never easy."

I decided to jump down, forming one of Innis's blades and hiding it under an illusion before landing in front of Emerald, surprising her and I slammed both my staff and blade down, my staff sending out a slice of Energy Dust to hide my slash.

"Yet another deceptively powerful strike from Aotli, a single blow to knock out half of Emerald Aura." Oobleck called, "Many have wondered what the young girl hides under an illusion that causes so much damage."

"And it's gonna stay that way!" I called out just before freezing the fallen Emerald to the ice below her.

I lifted both my blade and staff and smashed Emerald in the head with both, shattering her Aura, the Ice, and knocking her out.

"A knock-out already!" Port called, "Few have lasted as long as Miss Sustrai has against the young Goodwitch."

[Kuhn's P.O.V]

I had Sundae on the defensive... which I guess is pretty understandable when she doesn't seem to have a ranged weapon to help shatter my shield, and the speed at which I can reload my gun. Granted that parasol's blocking everything I hit it with, but that's a minor detail.

"It seem's mister Adel has young Politan backed away from him." Port said.

"For her it's simply a matter of waiting for the boy to run out of ammo." Oobleck added.

"Not likely." I said as I began reload my weapon, "Now's as good as time as any to test this new stuff."

With that I fired, completely missing.

This got Sundae confused, at least until the bullets suddenly shifted it's trajectory and flew into the girls back, more specifically her rear end causing her to jump.

"My bad." I apologized, "Didn't mean to hit the tush."

"What's this?" Port asked, "It seems Mister Adel has been putting aside some spare time to work on some equipment."

"Yep, homing bullet's babe." I said to Sundae as I kept firing, blindly this time so the bullet's can come from all directions.

Now she did have a few shot's bounce back to me, but they bounced off my Barrier and back at her.

"It seems Miss Politan can't get through Kuhn's Barrier Semblance." Port announced.

Pretty soon Sundae's Aura was in the low yellow, I had all the bullet's try to strike her from behind, causing her to turn her back to me to block the shots, all while I walked up from her from behind.

When I was close I simply tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to quickly spin and try to hit me with her parasol, only for it to hit my Barrier.

"Care to have lunch after the rounds over? On me of course." I offer with a best smile, then lunged in for a kiss on the lips.

This took Sundae by surprise, causing her to lock up, just before I broke off the kiss and bashed her in the head with the butt of my gun knocking her Aura into the red, and knocking her out too.

"It seems that even in the field of battle Kuhn can't stop flirting." Oobleck said, "And it's going to come back to bite him in the posterior."

'It kinda already has once.' I thought with a shudder as I recalled when I made a slight mistake in 'The World' resulting in me flirting with a grade schooler... that kinda ruined my day.

"And it seems Mister Black has fallen under the effect of Mister Schnee's Charm Glyph, Mister Black no longer has control of his body" Port called.

"And he just walked out of the arena." Oobleck added, "This means it's Cinder Fall versus the entirety of Team HAKE."

"Now that's something I'd wouldn't want to mess with." Port said.

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

"This wasn't as I had planned." I heard Cinder growl under her breath.

"This is why you don't make plans." I said slamming Lost Epitaph against her blades again, this time forcing her back slightly.

Cinder instead growled and kicked me away before combining her weapons into a bow and began to fire arrows at me.

I blocked the arrows with ease thanks to the size of my blade, however one of them I preformed a trick that Atoli and I have been working on, one that would make Uncle Qrow, Dad, even my bitch of a mom proud, if she even saw it at least.

I caught the last arrow in the tooth of the chainsaw, pinning it at the hilt, when I saw it was explosive I knew I better do this fast. Flipping my blade around I spun my body, and by extension my weapon quickly before reversing the spin on the teeth of my saw, sending the arrow back at Cinder, and shifting my weapon into it's scythe form.

Cinder's eye's went wide just before the arrow exploded in her face, knocking her back, allowing me to close the distance and activate Rengeki.

"Reaper's Dance!" I shouted, I jumped toard her and slashed toward the left, then a harsh swing toward the right that spun me around, then slammed my scythe down on the ground in front of her, creating six scythe blades out of pure darkness that shot out of the ground around me, I held myself up on the end of the pole of my scythe form a minute before I lifted myself higher off the ground to the point I was doing a one armed handstand on my scythe, that caused the six blades to shoot out and send Cinder flying as I pulled my scythe free and spun, landing on my feet.

"Such form and power!" Port called out as Cinder slowly got up, "Haseo's Rengeki skill is truly a mystery among Semblances."

"Indeed, with such diverse uses and capabilities it's no wonder students attending Beacon have begun to call him the Terror of Death." Oobleck added.

'Wait, I got that moniker _again_?' I thought, noticing Cinder flinch at my title, 'I mean I know that was my PKK moniker and my status with Skeith, but still.'

I lunged at Cinder again with a simple side slash that took out the rest of her Aura.

[End OST]

"And that's the first match of the Tournament everyone!" Port announced, "A clean sweep by Team HAKE against Team CMSN!"

I held out my hand to held Cinder up, but she pushed my hand aside and stood up herself, and glared at me.

"Nice match." I said.

"Yeah, nice match." Cinder said.

'Something isn't right with her, and not in Penny's kind of way.' I thought.

"See you around, I gotta go get smothered by my sisters and girlfriend." I said taking a deep breath, "Oh man this is gonna hurt."

That's when Kuhn started to hang off my shoulder, "Nice job Haseo." Kuhn said.

"Kuhn did you seriously have to ask our opponent out on a date?" I asked.

"Aw come on Haseo." Kuhn said, "She may be small, but she-"

"Don't finish that sentence." I warned, "You think you're prepared to handle your sister though."

"Aww crap." Kuhn groaned, forgetting his sister was currently in the stands, "Glad I'm wearing a cup."

"Not that's it's going to matter." I mumbled.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, that's Team HAKE kicking Cinder and her allies asses.**

 **Tell me what you enjoyed and I'll see you all soon... probably on a different story though.**


	32. Round-1 (RWBY)

**Well folks, looks like I've finally done it... I've begun to re-watch Vol 3... man this is going to SUCK in the coming weeks having to re-watch all the episodes...**

 **Ah well enough complaining time to start the chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 32- Round-1 (RWBY)]

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

"Kuhn what in the name of Oum is wrong with you!?" Coco growled out as she dragged Kuhn off by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." Kuhn whimpered as he was dragged around a corner.

"Sucks to be him right now." Yang said as she and the rest of Team RWBY sat next to what was left of my team at the moment, along with Aida and Mia. We were still in Amity Coliseum waiting for Team RWBY's opponents to arrive.

"Idiotic flirt." Aida said as she sat close to Ruby, seeing as she's the one closest to her age at the moment and thus felt the most comfortable around my sister... Still weird to see her looking almost as tall as Yang, as well as bigger in a certain area, but still only be Ruby's age.

"Yep." Yang said, then she looked at me, "Still nice going bro, you're team took out that entire team without breaking a sweat."

"Thanks." I said, "But..."

"But what?" Weiss asked putting her hand on my shoulder, she sounded somewhat concerned.

"It would have been hard to tell to anyone not on that field with us, but that Cinder girl sounded... scornful at the fact I beat her." I said, she kind of reminded me of Alkaid when I first fought her, scorned at the fact I resorted to using Skeith to beat her in the Demon Palace Tournament back in 'The World'.

Cinder took that loss very personally.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Maliciously so." Endrance said, "Her teammates have also seemed to be... questionable."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Well," Endrance said, "The main thing is about Emerald."

"What about her?" Mia asked now concerned.

"She's got an Illusion Semblance." Atoli said, "It's not as powerful as mine, but she knows how to use it."

"So she's got illusions, so what you can break them." Yang said shrugging her shoulders.

"Emerald had put Kuhn under an illusion before the battle even started." Atoli said, "Add that to Cinder's scornful attitude, that Sundae girl's uncanny resemblance of Neo..." Atoli shook her head, "It just feels like they we're planning something, and it doesn't feel like they're just going to let it go to waste."

The whole room was silent, "You think they planned to cheat their way through the tournament?" Mia asked.

"No way." Ruby said, "This is a celebration of peace and unity, no one would try to cheat during this Tournament."

"And that's the attitude that would help people cheat through a tournament." Aida said, catching everyone's attention, "Think about it, let's say Cinder was sent into the singles, and she was getting overwhelmed by her opponent. Emerald can only seem to target one person with her illusions, and that's all she needs to do during the singles."

"By messing with her opponent she can ensure her teams victory." Blake finished.

Aida nodded, "And no one would be the wiser." Aida said.

"But what would they get out of cheating!?" Weiss demanded.

"I don't Weiss." I said grabbing my girlfriends hand, "But I promise that we'll find out."

"How?" Aida asked.

"Thing is Aida, we were hoping for your help in this." I said to her.

"Huh?" Was what came out of Team RWBY's and Mia's mouth.

Aida's mouth grew into a small smirk as she opened her hand, causing the black substance within her to form the eyeball like creature that tried to kamikaze us when we started the mission we had before the Vytal Tournament. "My Gomora's." Aida said as the creature floated off her palm, "I can use them to see whatever it is they see, hear it too."

"That's sounds like an invasion of privacy." Weiss said shaking her head, "But I suppose their actions have been suspicious."

That's when the speakers came on, "Now that Team ABRN has arrive will both Team RWBY and ABRN please step into the arena to begin their match!" Professor Port(ly) announced on the speakers.

"Oh that's us!" Ruby shouted, "Come on let's team!"

With that Team RWBY quickly made their way into the arena, Weiss pausing just long enough for a kiss.

"I'll send this guy out to start spying." Aida said turning around and hurling the Gomora out the open window.

"That thing can fly right?" Mia asked.

"Of course it can." Aida said rolling her eyes.

The sound of a scroll going off filled out ears.

"Please be Winter." Endrance said pulling out his scroll, and thanks to the fact scrolls don't exactly have a back, we saw the caller I.D. was labeled as Father, "Oh dear, I appear to have left my Scroll in the dorm." Endrance said sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm starting to like you." Aida said with a giggle.

"Sorry, he's taken." Mia said pulling Endrance into a hug.

"We better go get some seats." Atoli said leaving.

"Good idea." I said following her.

[]

Team RWBY's opponent was Team ABRN of Haven, which included Arslan Atlan, a dark skinned girl with platinum hair and a yellow robe that only covered one arm,the other side of her was covered only in a tube top to hide her chest and her visible arm had plenty of bandages on it, ones I'm betting aren't for covering an injury. I couldn't see what weapon she had though.

Next on the enemy team was Bolin Hori, a taller, lightly tanned gut with black hair, he wore a yellow sash over a dark blue vest. His weapon of choice appeared to be a bo staff.

Next on the team was Reese Chloris, a girl with light green hair and similar colored eyes, she was wearing a purple hooded sweater and was standing atop a hover board, which would explain her knee and elbow pads.

The last person on their team was Nadir Shinko, a guy with a bit more tanned that Bolins, pink hair tied up in a ponytail, he was wearing a short sleeved jacket of a cream color with a black sleeveless undershirt. His weapon was an assault rifle that looks like it can take a sword form.

The two fields for the match rose up, A volcanic field with Fire Dust in the area and a frozen field. A combo only possible with artificial means.

The battle began very soon, the exact start I missed because I was scanning the crowd for Emerald, who turned out to be sitting right below us with the rest of her team... minus Sundae.

I looked back up to the battle my friends were having just in time to see Reese use her hoverboard as a handheld weapon to clash with Blake's weapon, followed by Blake leaping away from the strike.

I then noticed Yang jumping away from an explosion caused by Arslan when she hit a Fire Dust Crystal and return fire.

" Hello! It seems that we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, Professor?" Professor Port announced.

"Doctor." Oobleck stressed "And yes Peter, I think it's safe to say this match may be the closest we've seen of the four-on-four round of the tournament!"

The two of them went on to remind viewers of the rules of the tournament, which I ignored to watch the fight.

Reese was riding her hoverboard at a controllable pace through the ice in an attempt to reach Blake, and once the Faunus was in Reeses' line of sight Reese kicked off her board to launch it at Blake, only for Blake to knock the board away with a flip strike, of course Reese seemed to know how to deal with this as she kicked her board right back at Blake, who knocked the board aside once again, this time in a different direction from Reese. However the board spun right back to Reese in time for her to start using it as a shield against Blake's fierce and fast onslaught before using two heavy strikes to make them some space so Reese could get back on her hoverboard and fly back toward Blake.

Blake anticipated this and dodged to the side, leaving an ice clone behind that Reese crashed into and was in turn sent into the air and let Blake strike her board, splitting it in half. This however seemed to be a design gimmick as the board folded into a pair of machine pistols that Reese fired.

However Reese did not seem to focus on her landing, as she landed on her tailbone on the solid ice.

Something the got the crowd to wince themselves.

Focusing on Yang I saw that she had gotten into hand to hand combat with Arslan, who seemed to be holding her own against Yang's fierce melee attacks. Eventually the two collided fist that caused a shockwave the threw the two brawlers back.

"That Arslan girls pretty powerful just using her bare hands..." I noted, it's always a good idea to take notes on all competitors in the Vytal Festival, I may end up facing them next time.

Yang launched herself toward Arlsan, who dodged and swung out her weapon, a rope dart, which got tangled around Yang's foot, tripping her up and letting Arlsan kick Yang aside, I could tell she packed a lot of force into that kick too.

Yang tried to get up, but getting up on ice is hard and Arslan took this chance to punch Yang with heavy force once again.

"Note to self, work on ice field combat training." I said quietly.

Yang ends up landing next to Nadir, who makes an attempt to aim his assault rifle at Yang, however his is cut off by getting hit in the back by an Ice Dust shot from Crescent Rose, knocking his gun out of his hands and freezing his legs in a block of ice.

"Got your back!" Ruby called out.

"But who's got yours?" Bolin asked as he twirled his bo staff as he stood behind Ruby.

At that moment a black Glyph appeared next to him and Weiss slammed the man, sending him flying through the Glyph and propelling him into a rock in the volcanic field and over said rock.

"My BFF." Ruby said proudly.

"No." Weiss said running toward Bolin.

"Yes." Ruby whispered fist pumping before moving on.

A glyph appeared in front of Bolin as slashed past him using the glyph to propel herself, before leaping back over Bolin for a slash, landing in front of him with her Rapier set in position. Ruby then jumped over Weiss and slammed Cresent Rose into Bolin's staff, this in turn put Bolin's face right in front of the barrel of Crescent Rose, which Ruby fired, sending Bolin flying.

Bolin stood up, apparently with a kind of plan as he dodged attacks from Weiss and Ruby as he ran past them to a Dust crystal, which he broke off a piece of the crystal and threw it to Reese.

Reese caught the crystal and slammed it into her hoverboard, turning the light blue highlights of it red.

"So that hoverboard is a Dust offensive Weapon as well." I noted.

"That's going to be a nuisance." Atoli said.

"Only if they keep a supply of Dust on hand." I said.

Reese winked at Blake before casually riding away, over toward Nadir and melting the ice that trapped his legs before slamming her board into Blake with enough force to smash her through an ice pillar. Reese then tried to slam down on Blake from above, only for Blake to quickly dodge and get back up.

Blake quickly dodged past Reese to launch Gambol Shroud into a pillar in it's Kusarigama form and pull herself around it.

Reese went around the pillar and seeing Blake with her back turned got her cocky, and int turn Reese charged at Blake, but when she attacked it turned out to be just a shadow clone of Blake, and while Reese was airborne Blake launched Gambol Shroud in Kusarigama form once again, this time as a clothesline to stop Reese from going forward and allow Blake enough time to kick Reese out of the arena.

"Ooh, a double whammy!" Port called out, "Reese Chloris is eliminated by ring out and Aura level!"

"Oh, she really should've worn a helmet!" Oobleck added.

I re-focused on Arlsan and Yang, noticing Arslan was using her rope dart to maximize her mobility on the ice to chase Yang, who had grown accustomed to movement on ice.

I noticed Nadir had regained his assault rifle and took aim at Weiss, who in turn threw Bolin at the guy, knocking them both down. Weiss then created a larger black glyph below the two of them, dragged them into the air before slamming them together.

"That's got to hurt." I said, probably more to their pride than their body at getting thrown around like ragdolls.

Weiss created another Glyph, this one creating a massive frozen hand that grabbed the two before shifting into a hand shaped ball that began to roll away.

Arslan seemed to roll her eyes as she slid in front of the ice ball, and in a single fierce blow shattered the sphere of ice.

"Yang!" Weiss shouted just before she created a sideways slide of ice, "Now!"

Yang jumped onto the slide, firing Ember Celica to speed her up, and Blake tossed Gambol Shroud toward Yang, letting her grab on.

Blake, using the ribbon of Gambol Shroud, threw Yang off the ice and jumped onto Ruby's scythe, in turn Ruby launched Blake back ahead of Yang.

The remaining members of Team ABRN looked up in time to see Blake throw Yang once again into them, ith Yang unleashing all of her strength into a single punch that caught all three of them in a line and threw them into the volcaninc area.

Knocking all three of them out by Aura loss.

The Buzzer sounded soon enough with Ruby cheering in the background.

"And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious" Port announced.

"We... did it?" Weiss asked surprised.

"We did IIIIIIIIIIT!" Ruby cheered.

"And this is why I hit my sister lightly." I said getting up.

[Fair grounds]

"Is anyone else starving...?" Ruby groaned as she slouched over.

"I may have worked up an appetite." Blake said, only for her stomach to betray her calm attitude by growling like an Ursa.

"Define may have." I said looking at Blake, getting a glare in response.

"Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here," Weiss said spreading her arms, "Oh wait..." She added sarcastically.

"Weiss, no need for sarcasm." Endrance said, "Then again you do start getting sarcastic when you're hungry."

"I do not!" Weiss snapped.

"You know she kinda does." Yang said.

A moment of silence passed at that, out of the corner of my eye I swear I could see Atoli glare Emerald away from us.

"Do I really get sarcastic when I'm hungry?" Weiss asked.

"You kinda do." Blake said.

At that moment Weiss recieved a call, the I.D. saying Father, Weiss does the same as her brother and ignores it.

"Well, I know just the place to eat." Yang said dragging me an Weiss off.

[]

We found ourselves at a stand that said, 'A simple wok.'

"I'll have a bowl of the regular, please." Yang said to the shopkeeper, who quickly slid a bowl of ridiculous proportions in front of Yang.

"Oooh, I'll take the same." Ruby said.

"Uhh... Do you have anything with a low-salt-" Weiss started, only to get a bowl just like the others, "Um... Okay..."

"Same size as their, but spicy." I said, getting a bowl that instead of the normal broth in it was filled with a bright red broth.

"Same as the girls." Endrance said pointing to Weiss, Ruby and Yang, and getting a bowl like theirs.

"Sweet and sour." Atoli said simply, getting a bowl as she ordered.

"What ever's the most popular." Aida said getting a bowl of the regular.

Blake and Mia simply nodded and the unassuming Shopkeeper that ran both A Simple Wok and From Dust Till Dawn speed into the back almost as fast as Ruby and within a moment the two got bowl's filled with both noodles and fish, this got Blake's eyes to turn into into glowing stars as she began to drool, Mia's face being similar, but more controlled.

Weiss stared at the bowl for a minute before she flipped out her Schnee Dust Company Credit card, which the shop keeper took.

"Aw Weiss, what's the occasion?" Yang asked.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round." Weiss said.

However at that moment her credit card was thrown back to her, digging into the table, looking up we saw the card was declined

"What?!" Weiss shouted in shock, "How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!"

"That asshole you call a father must have cut you off." I said pulling out my card, which I had customized to have Skeith printed on it. No one knew what it was, so they just assumed it was something from a video game or anime they never watched before.

"I would have offered to pay." Pyrrha said as she and her team approached.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby cheered.

"Nah it's fine Pyrrha." I said, "I've entered a few motorcycle races on Patch, some official some underground and it's gotten me a lot of money to spend on things like this."

Ruby gasped, "You told dad you never did that kind of thing!"

"I and I didn't." I said, "But after I told him that I followed Yang to one and... well you can figure it out from there."

"Traitor!" Yang shouted.

"Is it alright if we join you for lunch?" Jaune asked.

"Go ahead." I said, "But you guy's are paying for your own food."

"Fair enough." Pyrrha said.

[]

Pretty soon we had finished eating, everyone was holding their stomachs with satisfaction, though Weiss and Jaune seemed to have eaten too much.

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?" Ren asked feeling slightly full.

Pyrrha answered as the shopkeeper hastily gathered up the bowls, "Of course! It will give us energy!" Pyrrha said.

Nora agreed to this with a loud belch that caused an echo.

Jaune's head then hit the table, "If I barf, I'm blaming you." Jaune said holding his stomach.

"Oh..." Nora said with her face growing an evil grin, "Aim it at the enemy."

"Nora that's disgusting." Ren scolded, "But if you feel the urge..."

"Got it..." Jaune said giving a thumbs up.

Pyrrha then stood up, "Well we should be off." Pyrrha said.

"So, you think you guys are ready?" Ruby asked.

"Of course!" Nora said, "We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team that can fight on par with Haseo. One's basically ninja. I can bench five of me. Jaune... we trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh... Jaune!"

"Are you gonna take that?" Ren asked Jaune.

"She's not wrong..." Jaune groaned, still being face first on the table.

"Oh toughen up Jaune!" Saku shouted as she passed us with a ridiculously over sized stick of cotton candy in her hand.

"I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding." Nora said, "Don't be so nervous!" At this point Nora started to talk faster, "The worst that can happen is we lose, that is just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to, we'll be officially renamed Team Lose-iper!" Nora then began to laugh madly as she had got completely colorless, then she slammed her head on the table and instantly regained her color.

"So, yeah, we're feeling pretty good." Ren said.

"Don't fret. If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines, and not, well, ...murderers." Pyrrha said.

"I suppose that's true enough." Mia said looking like she was about to go into a food coma.

"Yeah, don't sweat it, we've all faced way worse before." Yang said proudly.

"Let's see." Blake said counting off on her fingers, "Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath, mutated Grimm, Aida..."

"I'm right here you know." Aida growled.

"Sorry, but it's true." Blake said.

"Fine..." Aida groaned.

"And that's all while were still in training!" Ruby said, "Oh, imagine what it would be like to graduate!"

"Unstoppable." Atoli said smiling.

"Aren't we already?" I asked Atoli, referring to our Avatars.

 **"** Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal." Weiss mumbled sarcastically.

At that moment Me, Atoli and Endrance stood up, "Well, I should probably go find Kuhn, he's been gone for a while and we need to decide who goes into the doubles."

"Good idea bro!" Yang called, "Are you gonna tell us?"

"I might tell Weiss." I said.

"Why thank you Haseo." Weiss said.

And with that we walked off as Professor Port called out on the intercom and wanted Team JNPR to hurry up and arrive at the arena.

[Meanwhile with Kuhn]

[No P.O.V.]

"You know." Kuhn said looking to his companion while he ate a bowl full of chocolate chip mint ice cream, "I didn't think you'd actually take me up on that offer."

His companion, Sundae, A.K.A. Neo, smiled back at him as she took a bite out of her bowl of neapolitan ice cream.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter... not sure when the next chapter will come out, but it should come out soon... like in the next two weeks soon.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time.**


	33. Round-1 (JNPR)

**Sorry this so late guys, but it's actually surprisingly hard for me to watch RWBY Vol 3... plus I've kinda focused a lot on Gamer of Fate, which is a bad habit for me, heavily focusing on a new story.**

 **Anyway I'm not going to waste anymore of your time and I'll just start the chapter.**

 **[[]]**

[Saku's P.O.V.]

"Alright you four, your match is about to start so Jaune, Pyrrha I want you two to remember theiss specifically." I said as I walked next to my brothers team toward the arena within the coliseum.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked looking at me.

"Pyrrha, don't kiss Jaune before the round begins." I said, "Kiss him after the round."

"Ahhh-h-h." Pyrrha stuttered blushing, same as Jaune.

"Now get going, I've got front row seats I need to secure." I snapped pushing the team forward.

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

Atoli and I had taken a seat at the top of the arena, Endrance not around as he was looking for Kuhn, as it was all we could get on short notice, still at least Atoli could spot the illusion's that get set on the battle.

Team JNPR's opponents were Team BRNZ.

Team BRNZ was lead by Branwz Ni, a guy with black hair slicked to the left while the right half of said hair was pretty much shaved off, his shirt was gray at the top while gradually getting purple heading toward the bottom, a purple scarf on his neck, black pants with bronze kneecaps on it, and a dark purple scarf wrapped on his right legs, his weapons appeared to be some kind of gauntlet with three small claws on it.

Next was Roy Stallion, he had brown hair braided in cornrow dreadlocks behind his head, he had a green vest on his chest which was buckled close to his left shoulder over a black t-shirt, he had on white pants that were rolled up to his knee's, on his hands were white fingerless gauntlets with circular saws attached to them... Yeah that's a little close to the fingers in my opinion.

Next was Nolan Porfirio, a guy with moderately long dark red hair wearing a sky blue jacket that had a black hood and sleeves, the latter of which were rolled up, a pair of pink sunglasses hanging from his neck, and burgundy jeans which were ripped, and black fingerless gloves. His weapon was a baton... just a regular old collapsible baton from what I could see, but I'm willing to bet it is electrified from Dust.

Last was May Zedong, a young looking girl with dark pink hair hidden under a black beanie that also covered one of her eyes, she wore a red and white stripped hoodie, blue tracksuit pants, a black scarf on her neck, and finally red canvas sneakers. Her weapon was a Sniper Rifle, just a standard sniper rifle, granted with a blade on the butt of the weapon, but it didn't seem to have any alternate forms... at least from this distance.

"So their team is consistent of a stunner, a sniper and two people who have to get very close to thier opponent." I noted as Professor's Oobleck and Port made their opening speeches, and the arena chosen to be Forest and Mountain, you know something actually plausible.

"Begin!" Port shouted.

Team JNPR charged at Team BRNZ, who did the same save for May, who quickly fled into the tree's.

Brawnz slammed his knee into Pyrrha's shield, sending her skidding back, then tried for another punch that got his claws locked with Pyrrha's sword. Instead of disengaging with Brawnz to fight on her on terms like she would have before training with Pi, Pyrrha dropped her shield and in a flash punched Branwz in the face, causing him to stumble back as Pyrrha kicked up her shield back into her hand.

Ren and Nora decided to tag team Roy, who quickly ducked under a swing from Magnhild, and tried to smack Nora with his baton, only for here to dodge.

Before Ren could join the fight a rock behind him shattered following the retort of a sniper rifle. May then shot at Jaune, only to miss and in turn get noticed by the boy, now he said something, but I couldn't hear at this distance, but judging from the fact the team was falling back, they were probably taking cover from the sniper on the enemy team.

While Jaune hastily thought up a plan Team BRNZ charged forward, Roy clashing with Jaune, Brawnz with Pyrrha, and once again Nolan against Ren.

May decided to focus on attacking Ren, who flipped to the side to avoid the attack, leaving him open to get smacked by Nolan's baton, Ren tried to kick Nolan in the head, only for the man to duck, hit Ren in the leg, then jab him in the stomach with the baton and electrocute him.

"Nora's gonna lose it now." I said.

"Yep." Atoli said.

Nora charged at Nolan and swung at him, Nolan ducked under the swing and jabbed Nora to electrocute her... Which is a very bad idea.

"Oh-ho! Looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie, is charging up to use her Semblance!" Port called out, causing Nolan to panic.

"Yes, Ms. Valkyrie's Semblance lets her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles! This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case, absorb Nolan's attacks and send the young man flying!" Oobleck explained.

Nora pushed Nolan baton off her and flexed her muscled, which seemed to spark pink electricity, causing Nolan to back up in panic, Nora suddenly lunged forward, her hammer impacting the poor mans nuts and sending him flying in to boulder that collapsed on top of him in rubble

Let it be known that if you hurt Ren, someone is going to die.

Right then and there Jaune noticed a storm forming over mountain, and he pointed it out to Nora... Who was speeding toward it almost as fast as Ruby...

The rest of the team charged forward to distract the team, May still having it out for Ren it seems.

Roy launched the two saw blades off his wrist toward Jaune, both of which bounced off his shield, the second one causing Jaune's shield to smack him in the face.

Roy then began to repeatedly attack Pyrrha's shield, holding her down.

"Dammit Pyrrha, stop holding back with your Semblance." I growled, a Semblance like hers makes her a force to be reckoned with if you're human, but her problem is that she doesn't use it to it's full potential.

Pretty soon Branz joined in to fight Pyrrha, who began to expertly dodge to two attacks, throwing Milo in javelin form at Roy, who dodge before giving Brawnz a double footed kick.

May seemed to really focus on Ren as he charged forward, who was easily dodging May shots when he figured out her location, only to end up engaging Nolan once again, and this time Ren not only held his own against Nolan, but also ended up turning the guys weapon against him and began to use him as a meat shield against May.

Ren then noticed May taking aim at Nora, calling out to Nora, Jaune noticed this and called over Pyrrha, who dodged all of her other opponents and jumped onto Jaune's shield, leaping high enough into the air to block May's bullet.

Nora had finally reached the mountain and used her hammer like a lightning rod, shifting the weapon to it's grenade launcher form, the front of the weapon dropped off save for a single hinge holding it on and firing all six grenades out of the weapon, forming a heart shape with smoke as it aimed toward May.

I barely noticed May had gotten out of the way of the attack, which was good for her because there was barely any charcoal after the attack.

Distracted the rest of Team BRNZ became Victim to Nora's slowly becoming iconic smash, which shattered the stadium floor for about a 5 feet around her, sending the rest of the team flying toward May.

Then Team JNPR... got into a team meeting...

"I don't think they've practiced their combo's very well." Atoli said as I groaned.

"Oh jeez." I groaned.

Jaune then motioned to Nora, who grinned as I saw on the screen, jumped over the team BRNZ, and swung her hammer to catch all four of them and slam them into the barrier around the field.

"And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout, literally!" Port shouted "...Can someone go make sure they're okay?"

At that moment I got a call from Endrance.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I found Kuhn, how's the match going?" Endrance said.

"JNPR won." I said, "Whatever you do, don't let Nora get electrified if we have to fight JNPR next round."

"It was brutal wasn't it?" Endrance asked.

"Yeah... very brutal." I said, "Where are you anyway?"

"The icecream stand in the fair grounds." Kuhn said, "That girl Sundae actually took him up on his offer."

"Oh wow." I said, "I'll be there in a minute."

[]

"So you actually managed to get a date?" I asked Kuhn as the three of us walked back to the airship fields to meet with the rest of the team, as Team SSSN's match would end soon.

"Yep." Kuhn said with a grin, "She may be a mute but she's actually talkative when she uses her scroll to chat."

"You already planned out your next date or something?" I joked.

"Ahhhhhh..." Kuhn gaped as his face turned red.

"Are you serious?" Endrance asked.

"It's tomorrow after our teams next match." Kuhn admitted.

"Well you better not screw up in the match because you and I will be fighting in it." I said.

This caused Kuhn to miss a step and stumble, "What!? When did you guys talk about this?" Kuhn demanded.

"It's actually quite effective." Endrance said, "With Atoli out of fighting to keep an eye out for cheaters it's up to you to provide a ranged offensive. And Haseo is pure power."

"Fine, I get it." Kuhn admitted.

It was then I got a call from Atoli, "How'd the fight go Atoli?" I asked.

"Team SSSN barely won their match." Atoli said, "Neptune apparently is deathly afraid of water."

"How the heck does the guy bathe then?" Kuhn asked.

"That's something I don't want to know." Atoli said, "Too bad I can't join the matches, I'd have the perfect way of taking him out."

Kuhn, Endrance and I all shuddered at the thought of what Atoli was planning.

She once mixed Gravity, Fire, Ice and Electricity Dust all at once in her staff and in turn... well it terrified an Ursa to the point it was practically a statue.

"Well, Kuhn will be with me in the next match, and the flirts got a date after our next match." I said.

"Seriously Kuhn?" Atoli asked.

"Hey!" Kuhn defended.

I looked up to see Weiss and Ruby approaching, "Gotta go At's, Weiss is here, so is my younger sister."

"So am I..." Mia purred as she suddenly appeared behind Endrance.

"I'll see you tonight, I'm spending some time with Pi today." Atoli said.

As soon as I hung up Weiss was by me and she grabbed my hand, pulling me along with her, "Come on Haseo, we need to get to the airship docking pad." Weiss said.

"Whoa, what's going on?" I asked.

"My sister Winter is here." Weiss said as she smiled.

"Winter?" Endrance asked.

"Let's go meet her then El- Endrance." Mia said as she pulled him along.

'I wonder how Jaune is doing right now?' I thought as I was pulled along.

[No P.O.V.]

"JAUNE YOU FREAKING IDIOT!" Saku shouted as she bashed Jaune on the head with her book, knocking him down, then she began to repeatedly stomp on his back, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF REMNANT IS GOING ON THAT YOUR TEAM DOESN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND THEIR COMBO NAMES!? DO THEY EVEN KNOW THEIR COMBO'S!?"

Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha had taken a step back, Pyrrha being held back mostly as she wanted nothing more than to help Jaune at the moment.

"I don't think it's a good idea to get in between this." Ren said.

"Ren! Nora! Pyrrha! HELP!" Jaune cried out in pain.

 **[[]]**

 **Again everyone, I'm sorry this took so long to get out.**

 **Anyway I don't have anything else to say so have a nice day everyone.**


	34. Relatives

**Hey guys, time for some more Terror of Death.**

 **Now I hope you all are ready for Winter's appearance in this chapter... because I bet you can't wait to see her reaction to her siblings already on the dating scene XD**

 **So enough jib jab, let's start it off.**

 **[[]]**

[Chapter 34: Relatives]

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

"I wonder how your sisters gonna react to me being your boyfriend." I said to Weiss as she continued to pull me over to the docking bays for airships.

"I don't really care at the moment." Weiss said.

Ruby managed to catch up to us pretty soon, though she was out of breath slightly, something I didn't think possible.

Stepping out of an Atlas airship was a tall woman with white hair tied up in an off center bun with blue eyes exactly like Weiss's, she left enough of her hair untied to drape over the right side of her face and left a small braid to dangle in front of her left ear. She wore a white coat with a red brooch covering her neck, her coat left part of her upper arms exposed and she had black gloves covering her hands, garter belts being incorporated into her pants for some reason.

'I will never understand women's fashion.' I thought shaking my head.

Winter Schnee was flanked by crimson armored Atlas soldiers and a couple of AK-200's.

"Winter!" Weiss called out as she ran up to her sister, me, Ruby, and Endrance following her... wonder why Mia isn't following us just yet...

Oh well, figure that out later.

"Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh..." Weiss said abruptly stopping, I figured she was about to enter a more prim proper tone, "Oh screw it." Weiss groaned before latching onto Winter in a hug.

Ruby, Endrance, Winter and I went wide eyed at Weiss's words, "I think I'm rubbing off on her." I said.

Winter's surprise faded rather quickly as she returned the hug, "I'm glad to see you too Weiss." Winter said, "And it's nice to see that you've loosened up."

"No love for me dear sister?" Endrance joked as he joined the family hug.

It stayed like this for a moment before everyone broke off, "So, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"Classified." Winter said.

'Oh geez, the classified bullshit.' I though rolling my eyes.

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?" Weiss said, disappointment hinted in her voice.

"Classified." Winter said.

"Must you be so strict sister?" Endrance asked, "Come now, you're among family."

"Well..." Ruby said, attempting to avoid the awkward silence, "This is nice... I think."

"You're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas." Weiss said, "Vale too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!? I- "

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its... _bureaucracy_. That is not why I came." Winter said slightly annoyed, then she glared at Weiss, "Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter."

"But, we won." Weiss said, "Same with Endrance's team."

"Only a novice would refer to _that_ as a victory. I counted at least _three_ strikes missed. Furthermore Endrance didn't even try to fight, he simply let his Semblance do the work for him." Winter said.

"Hey, whatever works." I said shrugging, 'At least I'm not Data Draining the competition.'

"Leave us." Winter commanded her security droids, which did back away, then she looked at Weiss and Endrance with much softer eyes, "How have you two been?"

"Oh, splendid." Weiss said, "Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-"

Suddenly Winter slapped Weiss on the side of the head, not hard though, " Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your _ranking_ , I'm asking how you've _been_. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?" Winter corrected.

"Oh she's been making friends, she's even got a boy-" Ruby said just before Weiss slapped her hand on Ruby's mouth.

Too late though, Winter raised an eyebrow at Weiss, "Weiss...?" Winter asked.

"I'm... dating someone." Weiss admitted.

Winter's eyebrow went up in surprise, "It's not some smooth talking philanderer is it?" Winter asked.

"Philander?" Ruby asked confused.

"Someone who flirts with dozens of women... Kinda like Kuhn." Endrance explained.

"Oooh..." Ruby said, then she suddenly snickered and her cheeks puffed out as she tried to restrain a laugh.

Winter's eye's narrowed, "And what is so funny miss?" Winter asked.

"Sorry, I just can't see my brother as a philanderer." Ruby laughed.

Winter's raised an eyebrow, "Your brother?" Winter asked Ruby.

"Me, Haseo Branwen, Leader of Team HAKE, which your brother is on." I said holding out my hand, "And Weiss's boyfriend. Nice meeting you."

Winter blinked twice, taking my hand and shaking it, "It's a pleasure to meet you in person." Winter said before turning to Weiss, "I thought you didn't like brutes like Haseo here?"

"Haseo isn't that brutish." Weiss defended, "Besides Endrance has a Girlfriend."

Winter nearly choked at that, "What?" Winter asked, "Endrance, who has never even shown that he even has a sexual preference, has a girlfriend?"

"Indeed he does." Mia said as she suddenly appear and draped herself over Endrance's shoulders, pulling him into a kiss as she did so.

Winter stammered as she looked at Endrance, "She's..." Winter said.

Everyone seemed to tense up as we awaited to start working again.

"She's actually dating you, of each of your own volition?" Winter asked.

"That's right." Mia said, "No bribes, no blackmail... maybe a love letter or two though."

"You don't care that she's a Faunus?" Weiss asked.

"Not a bit." Winter admitted, "I'm more surprised he's actually dating."

That's when an AK-200's head bounced over to our feet, "Hey!" A familiar voice called out, causing us to turn to the source, and in turn a very large smile formed on Ruby's face, "Yeah, I'm talking to you, _Ice Queen_!" Uncle Qrow, drunkenly, called out.

One of Winter's remaining AK's raised it's rifle at Qrow, "Halt." Winter ordered.

Weiss's face turned angry as she marched up to Qrow, I however quickly grabbed her and held her back.

"Uncle Qrow do you mind not calling my girlfriend that!?" I shouted out to my uncle as I patted Weiss's shoulder.

"Not her." Qrow said pointing to Weiss, "Her, the one that came here on the-" Qrow suddenly ceased talking as what I said finally processed through his drunken mind, "Wait, what did you just say Haseo?"

"UNCLE QROOOOOOW!" Ruby shouted dashing past us and clinging onto Qrow's arm, "Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?"

Qrow however was still processing what I had just said, "Haseo... did you just tell me you're dating a Schnee?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah uncle, I'm dating Weiss Schnee." I said pulling Weiss closer to me, subsequently she pulled me into a kiss.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cried out "Haven't you been reading the letter's I've sent you?"

Qrow looked at Ruby, "I probably should have now that I'm here."

"Well if you did you'd probably know that Yang's gotten herself a girlfriend." I said.

Now has stopped working, evidenced by him falling over, and getting a yelp of surprise from Ruby as she jumped off him.

Just in time for Pi, Ironwood, Ozpin, Glynda, and Ovan to approach... Ovan causing people to instinctively back off as his third arm waved loosely as he walked.

 **[[]]**

 **Okay this probably could have been longer, but I meant to get this out three days ago, I just want it off my to-do list.**

 **Anyway I'm currently backlogged so I'm moving on to my next story to work on.**


	35. Relationships

**Hello dear readers... this has been too long in coming, and I'm sorry for that.**

 **PLEASE READ THIS AN PEOPLE! I'M ADMITTING THINGS HERE THAT YOU NEED TO READ!**

 **Now, I'm sure you all have heard of the remake of the GU series, .Hack Gu Last Recode... And of course the brand new fourth volume that comes with it.**

 **Normally, I'd just put the blame on that and call it a day, but that is actually only a recent problem, and the real reason is that I just didn't feel like writing this story, what with so many idea's going through my head.**

 **Now, let me just say this, the Event's of Last Recode's fourth volume will have happened... more or less... I still have to actually watch the fouth volume on YOutube cause I don't have a PS4 yet (And will most likely not be getting one any time soon)**

 **Furthermore, I'd like to apologize for the Sakubo mishap much earlier in the story when I said they were two different People. I was writing this story before I had fully watched the LP of the whole series... And I was watching Princeboo21's playthrough of it while he was making it so it was going slow as molasses...**

 **I'd also like to semi-apologize for not making Bo a boy like he was in the original series... But 1: It's for a bit of comidic effect for this story, and 2: I legitimately couldn't tell if Bo was a boy or girl when I was writing it at the time- I blame japan for that one, they have mastered the art of making men look like women and I can never tell anymore unless there are boobs or a barrel chest when it comes to anything from Japan.**

 **Also I'm sure some of you people have wondered why Atoli is not hooking up with Haseo in this story... Well that reason is more personal.**

 **You see... Atoli x Haseo just doesn't click with me like so many other canon or practically canon ships in other series.**

 **Sure Atoli and Haseo really got along as the story of the games progressed, but it just didn't sit right with me in the end. Haseo started this to avenge Shino (Apologies if I got her name wrong, it's been a while since I watched the series, and I plan to rewatch it in honor of the new game) after Tri-Edge put her in a coma, and at the end of the game when Shino finally comes back and Haseo moves on to Atoli...**

 **I'm sorry for all you Atoli x Haseo fans out there... But that ship just does not stick with me all too well.**

 **Lastly, yes people, Haseo will take on his Xth form and 5th Form (And can someone tell me if there's a name for that form please.)**

 **Xth form was always planned, but I've kinda been sideswiped by the 5th form and have NO idea what to do about that... much less what Haseo can do in that form... Heck I should probably look up Skeith's form in that 5th form.**

 **Now then, I think that covers everything, on with the chapter at long last... And please don't Data Drain me people.**

 **[[]]**

[Haseo P.O.V.]

[Amity Coliseum]

"It's Haseo Branwen and Kuhn Adel of Team HAKE versus Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi of Team CFVY!" Professor Port announced.

"Good luck you two!" I heard Velvet shout.

"Good luck bro!" Yang shouted next to her.

"I have no fans." Kuhn muttered.

"Maybe if you cut the flirting you would." Coco said lowering her shades for a moment, "Speaking of, I heard you were flirting with a member of the team you trounced a while back."

"And I got a date too." Kuhn pointed out grinning.

"Kuhn, you're going to handle your sister until Yatsu is out of the way." I said, "No offense big guy."

"None taken." Yatsu said drawing his sword, as I did mine.

"Are you nuts!? She doesn't even need to aim to beat me!" Kuhn shouted.

"Thank you little brother." Coco said grinning.

"Then keep your ass moving and don't pull it up in the first place." I growled revving the chainsaw.

"Begin!" Doctor Oobleck shouted.

[.Hack GU OST: Victory must be grasped]

"Let's go!" I shouted kicking off toward Yastu and slamming my blade against his as I heard Coco's minigun go off.

"Is it concerning that Coco's going after her brother rather than helping you?" I asked kicking away from Yatsu before going in for an underhand swing.

Yatsu blocked the strike and pushed it aside, "Probably." He said before punching me away.

I flew across the field flipping once and landing on my feet, sliding back a bit before slamming my blade down to stop myself, "Gotta pick up some speed." I muttered letting go of Lost Epitaph and pulling out Cursed Wave.

Charging Yatsu again I ducked under his swing and landed a slash on his legs before rolling under him and kicking off his back, shifting the weapons to their gun form before shooting him in the back.

"Once more Haseo has left his bigger weapon behind to attack his opponent with more speed and savagery." Oobleck announced.

"Normally that'd be a bad idea, but I've held Haseo's weapon once, that thing is pretty heavy." Port said.

"Right now Kuhn is using the classing hit and run tactic against his sister, though he still actually has to hit her." Oobleck said.

"Don't blame him." I muttered backstepping from Yatsu's blade slamming down in front of me before stepping onto it and jumping onto Yatsu's head and pulling him to the ground.

"Ooh that's gotta hurt!" I heard Yang shouted.

Looking up I noticed I had pulled Yatsu down next to Lost Epitaph, I stomped on Yatsu's hand before jumping off and grabbed my weapon.

"Tiger Blitz!" I shouted slamming my blade down on Yastu, pulling in to the side then leaping into another downward strike that nailed Yatsu into the ground and shattered his Aura.

"Once more Haseo display's the power of his Rengeki Semblance as he calls it!" Port shouted, "Somebody please help pull Yatsu out of the ground after the match."

"You okay?" I asked looking at Yatsu.

"Been better." Yatsu groaned, "Not as bad as that mission though."

"You need to-" I started.

"KUHN ADEEEEEL!" Coco shouted.

"I don't think Coco's all too happy at the fact she got ringed out from one of Kuhn's more well placed shots." Port said.

"I don't think Kuhn will be getting out of the aftermath of this match." Oobleck added, "The winner of this round is Team HAKE!"

"My teammate is doomed." I muttered wedging Lost Epitaph under Yatsu's arm and began trying to pry him free.

[No P.O.V.]

[With the Schnee siblings.]

"You're leaving already?" Weiss asked looking at her tea.

Winter closed her eyes and set her teacup down, "Yes. I was merely needed to oversee the transport of additional units to Vale, our last shipment was lost to an ambush. I believe you had a run-in with its cargo actually." Winter said, "It's fortunate those Paladins were in the prototype stage, otherwise your team's may not have fared so well."

Weiss snorted, "I doubt that." Weiss said with a smirk, "Haseo and his Team could very easily take on the full models... Possibly only one of them could do so."

Winter narrowed her eyes, "Weiss, I know Haseo is your... Boyfriend, as hard as it may be to believe, but he can't-"

"He could." Endrance said, "In fact, even I could have do so by myself."

Winter looked at Endrance in surprise, "Pride is not something you normally have little brother." Winter said, "What makes you think you or your leader could single handedly take down a fully developed Paladin?"

Before Endrance spoke he pulled out his Scroll and smiled, "Thankfully I can show you." Endrance said, "Plus, Pi has spoken with General Ironwood, your new orders are to stay in Vale and overlook the protection of the recent shipment of military property."

"What?" Winter asked before she felt her Scroll buzz and check it herself, "You've got some effective friends... Now what do you mean exactly."

"Would you like an image or see it in person?" Endrance asked.

"In person." Winter said.

"In that case you'll have to wait until tonight." Endrance said, "I'd like for it to be kept a secret."

"Very well." Winter sighed, knowing very well she can't wring information out of Endrance, "Still you two have done... well, out here on your own. You should be proud. I'll be honest, it was quite amusing seeing Father's face the day you two left for Beacon. And I personally cannot wait for the expression he'll have knowing about your dating lives."

Weiss leaned back slightly, "If he's got a problem then he can screw off." Weiss said, causing Winter to blink in surprise at Weiss's language.

"I see your boyfriend has been rubbing off on you." Winter said, "A lot actually."

"She's actually been learning how to fight from Haseo." Endrance said.

Winter wasn't sure how much more often she could be shocked, "What kind of fighting?" Winter asked.

"You'll see tomorrow during my next match... Probably." Weiss said, muttering that last part.

"Probably?" Winter asked.

"It doesn't mix well with fighting with a Rapier." Weiss defended, "Haseo uses big weapons and short range weapons, not something as delicate as a rapier."

"I suppose." Winter said, "And what about your Glyphs?"

Weiss froze, "W-Well, I've begun using my Time Dilation Glyphs." Weiss said, "Kind of needed with my partner moving so fast."

"And your Summoning?" Winter asked.

"I..." Weiss started.

"Winter." Endrance said, "We've tried, several times in fact, but Weiss has yet to perfect Summoning... Or even summon something."

Weiss sunk into her seat at that.

"I see." Winter sighed, before she decided to explain the Schnee family glyph's once more, hoping it would help Weiss.

[With Haseo]

[Haseo's P.O.V.]

"How?" Uncle Qrow asked, "How in the name of Skeith did you end up dating a Schnee?"

"Not even gonna ask about my love life?" Yang asked not taking her eyes of the fighting game she and Ruby were playing.

"Yang, you dating a Faunus girl isn't nearly as surprising as Haseo, who hates people who look down on other, fall in love with a Schnee of all people." Qrow said.

"How did you know Blake was a Faunus?" Yang asked nervously.

"Weak disguise." Qrow said, "The wind was blowing and her bow barely moved."

"Gonna have to warn Blake on that one." Yang mumbled.

"Well for starters, Weiss isn't nearly as bad as her Father... Though I'd rather not meet her father." I said, "Either way the whole thing started when Ruby, Yang and Blake decided I needed to date Weiss to stop our daily arguments."

"Seriously?" Qrow asked looking to my sisters.

"Very." Ruby said sheepishly.

"Ah geez." Qrow muttered, "So what happened after that?"

I shrugged, "Well, it all just went on from there and grew." I said, "I'm pretty sure I'm rubbing off on her."

Qrow raised an eyebrow, "How so?" He asked.

"Weiss punched me when I teased her." Yang said, "Like actually punched me, in the face, pretty hard too."

Qrow blinked, "Haseo, I think Weiss is going to be doing great things in the future." Qrow said.

"Don't forget En's dating Blake sister." Yang said.

"En?" Qrow asked.

"Endrance Schnee." I clarified.

Once more, Uncle Qrow's brain short circuited.

It was then Weiss walked into the room looking tired and brushed past Qrow.

"Whoa, Weiss are you okay?" I asked walking over to my girlfriend.

"Just tired on a mental level." Weiss said, "I just can't get a hang of the Summoning aspect of my Semblance."

Qrow shook his head to wake himself up at that and blinked.

"Tell you what, we'll work together on it." I said patting Weiss on the back.

"Thanks Haseo." Weiss said cuddling into me.

"I think I'm cutting off the booze today." Qrow muttered.

"Please." Me and my sisters said in synch.

"At least Winter's staying a while longer." Weiss said, "We can work together on it."

"Are you kidding me." Qrow grumbled, "I thought Ironwood said she was just escorting the shipment."

"You can thank Pi." Weiss said.

That caused Yang to jump up and drop her Scroll that acted as her controller, "Pi!? Oh shit I'm late!" Yang shouted running out of the room, knocking over Qrow as she did.

"What the hell has happened in half a year?" Qrow muttered.

 **[[]]**

 **There you go folks.**

 **Normally I'd do more explaining here, but right now I'm unfortunately I'm sick.**

 **You see my family had the brilliant idea to go camping last Thursday... It was nice, but sadly it was f**king cold at night, plus we were near a lake so add more cold to that...**

 **Yeah we spent the next day getting better winter camping gear, now I'm just gonna call it here before I start sneezing all over my keyboard... which amazes me that I haven't done that yet.**


End file.
